Closer
by SweetSugarVegeta
Summary: An untenable situation forces Bulma to Vegeta-sei. While there, will she be able to avoid danger while dodging the attentions of the ever arrogant Prince Vegeta?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ—You know that already

Bulma Briefs was sitting at her workbench putting the finishing touches on this year's newest capsule. An innovative spin on her father's concept as the new feature will allow for the capsule to provide gravitational fields for the wearer. She knew the United States' NASA and Japan's JAXA would die to get their hands on these little beauties. The question was how much they were willing to pay for the privilege of being first. Not that Capsule Corp. was strapped for cash but this is global business and it doesn't just run on her good looks.

As Bulma pondered the possibilities this new product would bring to her business, a sign flashed on her flat screen video communication module. Instant recognition of the blood red 'V' outlined in gold alerted her that this call was more than welcome.

"Computer, answer communication.," she said. A slightly haggard man appeared in place of the insignia. He was old enough to be her father but so gorgeous any woman would crawl over her mother to possess him. The scar on his face only added character to his chiseled features.

"Bardock!" Bulma exclaimed. Instantly she began talking a mile a minute.

"It's good to hear from you. Please tell me you calling about those Trans dimensional theories i sent over last month. I have been dying to get your thoughts on the subject. Also, how is your son, Kakkarot? Is he still training with the Prince? I hope he hasn't had many trips to the rejuvenation tank although..." She stopped and flushed, embarrassed by her nonsensical rambling.

Bardock just smiled. He had always loved Bulma as the daughter he had never had. Her brains and wit always kept him on his toes and he loved a good challenge.

"Bulma, it is good to see you as well. I wish I could talk longer but i actually have a query for your father."

Bulma lent her head closer to the screen. "Really? Well he is not here at the moment. He is dealing with a dust-up at the downtown factory. If you could tell me, i will make sure he gets the message." For a moment, Bardock looked hesitant but he figured that since he was talking to Capsule Corp.'s second in command, it would be alright to leave the information with her.

"Well," he began "we are in need of a scientist here on Vegeta-sei. Someone who would aid us in development of new technologies befitting our way of life would be preferential. He must be well versed in physics, engineering, biomechanics, and chemistry for a start. Also, he must be trustworthy."

Bulma's mind began to process the information. ~I wish he'd stop saying he.~ she thought. ~I know those subjects and more. I wonder what they are up to?~ Bardock continued to speak, breaking her train of thought. "This request is straight from King Vegeta and the sooner it can be answered the better. Do you think your father will be able to find someone capable of these requirements quickly?"

"Of course." Bulma said. "I will let him know as soon as possible and press for an answer. I believe i can identify a few possibilities already. How soon do you need a response?" "Today, if possible." Bardock said. Bulma's eyes enlarged a bit but understood this must be urgent.

"I'm on it, Bardock. Give me a couple of hours." "You are truly one of a kind, Bulma.," said Bardock. "I must be off now, you will contact me shortly, yes?" he questioned. "Absolutely. I would never let you down." Bulma winked and ended the call. Bardock turned exhaled. "Gods, let them send someone soon. Our very existence could depend on it."

As soon as the call was over, Bulma called her father to discuss the Sayian communication. It was easy enough to get him on the line and he was smiling when he saw her face flicker on his mini screen. "Daddy," Bulma said, "the Saiyans are in need of a scientist. Bardock called and said that King Vegeta is asking we send one of our best to Vegeta-sei right away."

Dr. Briefs raised a curious eyebrow and said "King Vegeta is requesting this, you say? That is very sudden, isn't it?" he wondered aloud while giving his cat a pleasing scratch. "I suppose they are on to something on their planet Any candidates in mind, Bulma?"

Her mind immediately screamed 'Me! Me! Me!' but she knew that could not be possible. Her father would be retiring and she could not place herself in any dangerous situation, no matter how wonderfully tempting is was. The time for adventuring had passed and she had responsibilities. "Winters, Brady, or Parkins." she offered half-heartedly. "All three are gifted and can meet the requirements Bardock quoted to me." "Well, since this is urgent, please approach Winters for me. I believe he will be the best choice and he is the most Sayian-like human I've ever met." Dr. Briefs chuckled.

Bulma nodded and ended the call. She sent a message to Bardock and Winters setting a meeting in the morning between the three. 'There,' she thought, 'now i can get ready for my date. Yamcha said he would be taking me out for a night i would never forget!'


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own it and this has a bit of LEMON. Under 18 LEAVE-Mgmt

The One

Bulma raced to her room, skipping over obstacles that should stop her from getting to the shower. Once is the confines of her personal bedroom, she began stripping out of her work attire. A silk top followed a skirt and hosiery to the floor and before she knew it, she was nude.

Moving to her large adjoining bathroom, she adjusted the water in the shower to the temperature she preferred. The huge, many headed shower area was one of Bulma's favorite places. As she stepped in, water beaded against her creamy skin and her eyes fluttered closed. "Mmm, this is exactly what i needed" she moaned.

Bulma relaxed, allowing the water to knead her sore muscles and wash her worries away. As she rubbed her body, she began to think of the fun she would have with Yamcha that night. 'Tonight might be THE night' she thought. 'We could finally make love and it would be worth the wait.'

Sure, they had had some heated make out sessions but she would never go all the way. Of course, she did have to perform the occasional hand or oral procedure to keep Yamcha at her side and happy but sex, no.

She had to be sure that he was the one.

'The one,' she mused in her thoughts 'he would set my soul on fire. He would make my skin tingle at the slightest touch.' At that notion, she ran her hand from her swan like throat to a perky nipple and pinched slightly. It responded quickly, becoming erect, yearning to be touched again and she obliged.

'He would take me passionately leaving me no question as to his eternal love' She imagined hot kisses moving on her skin as his hands played with her breasts, though seeking purchase in a place a bit lower.

Her make-believe lover was making her hotter than Yamcha ever did and she couldn't stop. Her hand began to part her blue patch of curls while the other gently began to stroke her clit, eliciting a hiss from above.

Her dream lover was here with her, on his knees, inserting his tongue expertly into her secret place. her hands were in his hair, legs over his shoulders, her head thrown back, enjoying the sweet torture. Closer and closer, he brought her to the limit, making her body shutter and tense with every flick of his tongue.

Suddenly, she came, biting her lip to catch any moans that would dare escape. It was perfect. It was bliss. And it was over far too quickly. Gasping, Bulma opened her eyes, reached for her favorite soap, and washed her refreshed body.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Rusty Winters is mine DBZ is not

Devastatingly handsome. Devilishly charming. A god among mortals. All descriptions of Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. Not only was his body to die for, but his tactical knowledge of battle would put any general Vegeta-sei ever had to shame and he'd never let you forget it.

He breathed heavily, a drop of sweat finding its way down his corded neck on to a well-muscled chest.

"Is that all you have, Father?" he taunted.

King Vegeta huffed and took his fighting stance. He was getting older now, barely able to keep up with his heralded son. He knew one day, his son would do him the honor of killing him, taking the throne, and challenge Frieza for the right to rule the galaxy. However, the King's mind was preoccupied.

Recently, he received some intelligence that there were more than a few scientists missing in neighboring planets to his own. Rumors were that Frieza was working his victims night and day on a biological method of ridding the universe of Saiyans that was undetectable.

CRACK! The wily Prince again caught the worried King across the chin, snapping his head back and drawing blood. "Honestly, you are pathetic! What type of warrior are you, my King?" his son hissed in disgust.

Just then, Bardock strode into the training area between the two royals. Dropping to a knee, he waited to be recognized. King Vegeta gathered himself, wiped his mouth, and growled, "You better have news, Advisor."

"My Liege," Bardock began from the floor, Dr. Briefs' daughter has contacted us and will send a trusted, well-schooled scientist within the week. His name is Dr. Rusty Winters. We have a meeting with in the next sun cycle to discuss further details."

"Rise.", the King commanded. "You have done well, Advisor. I would expect nothing less from your long years of service to the throne. Continue with the task at hand, as we have discussed. Report to me in two cycles".

"Your will be done, my lord." said Bardock. He bowed and just as he was turning to leave, an annoyed Prince stopped him. "Am I not the next ruler of this planet, third class?" he said. "Why do I know nothing of this? Why do we need such weakling know-it-alls to aid the mighty Vegeta-sei?"

The King dismissed Bardock and the Prince turned his full attention to the aging Sayian. "Look, brat. Until you kill me, you are not privy to all my dealings. Do I make myself clear?"

Prince Vegeta flinched. He knew he had stepped over the line with the old man. He may not always show it but his respect for his father ran deeply. He looked down and nodded in some show of apology.

King Vegeta smirked. "My son, the humans have always held up their end of our deal. They supply us with what technology and scientists upon request and we protect their planet. That was the vow that was struck between us and sealed in blood. I will dishonor the throne by going back on my word." he finished sagely.

Prince Vegeta frowned. He knew he would be held to that promise as well. Ever since they crashed on that stupid rock, there had been a relationship between his father and Dr. Briefs.

The scientist not only brought the King into his home but also nursed him back to health and shared his bountiful technology. The King was stupefied. This was it! These gadgets would help his world come out from under the thumb of Frieza. Therefore, they agreed; technology for protection—always.

Vegeta was sure Briefs' daughter would hold him to that as well. She was so damn bossy. And loud,

loud enough to make a tyken howl.

Resignedly, the Prince sighed. He had to do his duty and bring honor to his people.

"Go visit your betrothed, brat." said the King. "Bring her to dinner-no excuses!" he snapped as Vegeta opened his mouth to protest. He stomped out in search of the beautiful and dangerous, Grace, daughter of his fathers most trusted friend.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own it and you should know that already. Shout out to my husband who betas my writing.

Bulma came down to meet Yamcha, and she was looking gorgeous. She was clad in a long twinkling, black dress with spaghetti straps that molded to her voluptuous form, hinting at every beautiful feature of her body. Yamcha swallowed hard as his groin tightened. `Tonight', he thought `I will finally take what belongs to me.'

Bulma blushed. Yamcha was staring so hard she thought he would burn her alive. His look was smoldering and wanton. She knew that tonight would change the rest of her life. Mentally, she sighed however. Though Yamcha wasn't her ideal man, he loved, wanted, and put up with her. What else was there except fantasy?

"Ready, darling?" Yamcha purred as he kissed her shoulder. She nodded and he led her to the car. They headed over to Gervasi, the best bistro in town.

During the ride, Yamcha prattled on about this year being his big year. Bulma just nodded in the appropriate lulls in the conversation. She never got his career but it made him happy so she pretended to care. Her mind began to wonder about what life would be like with him. Would she always keep nodding just do please him? `Yes,' she thought, `I'll never do any better so I should be thankful for what I have.' Bulma squeezed Yamcha's hand and smiled at him as they pulled into the valet parking.

The couple was led into a private room. It was dark, warm, romantic, and beautiful-just as she had dreamed this night would be. They were seated, and after ordering the first course, was quickly served. Yamcha fed her the chocolate covered strawberries from the shared platter and Bulma ate up the attention.

Champagne flowed, courses came and went, and the couple got closer and closer. When Yamcha had finally built up the courage, he approached the woman he wanted for his wife.

"Bulma, for ten years we have loved each other. Although we have had our ups and downs, we have always made it back to together to renew our love." Bulma's eyes filled with tears as Yamcha dropped to one knee and continued.

"It would make me the happiest man on this planet, on ANY planet, to make you my wife." Yamcha produced a large diamond. "Will you marry me?"

Bulma could have burst from happiness. He wanted her, no one else just her. She had no idea what she had done to become so lucky but she was not missing this chance at forever. She shook her head yes and he placed the ring on the third finger of her left hand.

The ring was beautiful. It sparkled and dazzled. It was perfect….almost. As she admired the setting, she noticed she could see the bottom of the "diamond". `Oh no,' she thought, `no, no, no no!'

Her face went from radiant to red faster than the speed of light "Yamcha!" she snapped, "This ring, the diamond is not real!" Yamcha broke out in a thin sheen of sweat. "N-n-no way babe! That was from Tiffany's, I swear!"

Bulma jumped and threw the worthless piece of jewelry at him. "Liar, it's silicon carbide, a near diamond but not the real thing. Tiffany's would not even think of selling something so low class!" She swung her arm to slap him but he caught her arm and pulled her close. "Does it matter?" he hissed. "So the ring is not real, who cares? I want to marry you, isn't that enough for your spoiled ass?"

Bulma's anger failed her and began to subside. Shouldn't she be grateful that he wanted to marry her? Wasn't she lucky a handsome man like Yamcha wanted to spend his life with her? She could buy her own ring really…

As she thought, Yamcha took his chance and slid her into him arms. Reaching around to the back of her dress, he began to unzip and remove the gown whilst simultaneously kissing Bulma's neck, knowing it was her weak spot.

"So what do you say, Princess?" he whispered, making her shiver. "Be mine tonight, be mine always and forever." Yamcha slid his hand along the small of her back, rocking her against his throbbing erection. She couldn't think, her mind was swirling with sensations and doubt. Why was she holding back?

"I - I- I ….can't Yamcha" she sobbed. Beyond angry, he shoved her away from him. "Haven't I put up with enough of your shit? What else do you want from me?" he shouted, spit flying from his mouth. Grabbing her by the hair, yanking her shaking body down to the ground, he looked her right in the eye and growled, "I am the best you are ever going to do. You're a bitch, Bulma. You're argumentative, moody and bossy, all the things most men hate in a woman. What makes you think anyone will want you after this?"

Scenting danger, Bulma raked her nails down his face as hard as she could and kicked out at his stomach, injuring and surprising her wannabe fiancé. "I don't know," she yelled "I guess I'll be alone!" she scrambled to her feet and ran out the door.

She reached the sidewalk and vomited until there was nothing left. She was the richest woman in the world and here she was sobbing her heart out under a street lamp. In the distance, thunder clapped and sky opened up to sob with her. She never felt so worthless and alone in her entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own it and you should know that by now.

Every female rides her own internal tornado, especially when she have had a great shock or endured impossible emotional pain. Bulma was in the middle of her own personal category 5 black funnel cloud, stuck in a world of shit.

After stumbling around soaking wet, Bulma was disheveled and desperate. Her sparkling dress was now torn and filthy. Hair matted and makeup smeared, she was barely recognizable when she made it to the waiting taxi and gave her address.

Bulma didn't speak after that. The middle-aged cabbie tried to engage the quasi-pretty woman in conversation. Hell, if he played his cards right he might get laid. However, lady luck was not on his side as all the actions of his fare involved staring down at her dress and twisting her tiny hands.

Bulma paid upon arrival and stumbled through the front door, not turning on any lights. She felt her way to her room, landing in a heap on the floor once she got there.

Her phone was blinking. There were messages waiting for her. Messages full of apology and regret. Messages begging for absolution. Messages that, for the time being, were ignored.

Her broken heart couldn't handle the onslaught of emotion those hearing Yamcha's voice would bring. He could not unsay the things he said. They were true in his mind and there was no going back.

Bulma couldn't fathom what her next step could be; all she knew is that she wanted to avoid any more pain. She needed a lifeline, a safe place, so she switched to part of her that only knew logic and genius.

As she allowed that part of her mind to take over, she thought of new inventions to occupy her time and attention. `What about the patch to escalate the human healing factor?' she pondered. `I think I only started to research that when Daddy started giving me more duties.'

She opened her secret compartment in her bedroom, rummaged for a moment, and was pleasantly surprised. Aside from the research she sought, was the special project she came up with after seeing a movie.

`Yes, this will do nicely. Now what to base the sub-routine on…think, think, think.'

Then it hit her, `Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Yes, that would be perfect!'

"But I will need time, space, and most of all distance" she wondered aloud. "Don't need to be barraged with emotional stability questions or worried looks from my parents because…because…" her eyes closed and she choked back a sob.

`No! No crying, just logic, just science-sweet science.'

Calmer, she began to pack. She chose the drabbest clothes from her closet, some work out gear, and as many of her special projects as she could find.

When she went to her dressing table, she frowned. `No make-up on this trip' she told herself. There was no reason if she were going to be alone, so she skipped that area entirely and instead bagged some facial soap and toner.

Finishing up, she realized she was making this decision rather quickly. While showering she thought through her flimsy plan. Was she being too rash? Shouldn't she be near in case he called? What would her parents think? `No, I need space. I need to just be alone for a while' she concluded. She scrubbed body with her favorite soap and washed her lovely cerulean locks with jasmine scented shampoo.

Resolutely, the refreshed woman went to the lab to upload the program on her special module.

`Oh, man this is a bit buggy and the code needs some serious work, but I will finish this and so much more' she vowed. Her hands began to fly over the keyboard as she breathed life in to her scheme. She would have to test it on herself. After all, the gadget was modeled after one of her most beloved pastimes.

Yawning, Bulma looked down to the lower right of her laptop to find that it was 7 a.m. `Good, time for a quick call.'

"Computer, call Dr. Winters," she commanded. Dr. Winters' appeared to have just had his morning coffee.

"Russ, good morning." Bulma said and by her tone, Dr. Winters could tell she wanted to get to the point.

"Mornin' Bulma. Did you call to brief me on this morning's meeting?" he inquired.

"No, actually I called to let you know there was a change in plans. I am going to Vegeta-sei in your place."

Dr. Winters was all smiles. "Great! Because I just started this game called Dungeons and Dragons Online and I didn't know what type of internet connection I would get on another planet."

Bulma nearly snorted `Russ you are such a geek'. "Don't worry, you won't miss a minute of your new game that you will beat the shit out of in no time."

Dr. Winters barked a laugh. "It's true, I am a game master!"

"Gotta go, Russ. Kill one for me, ok?" Bulma said. She waved and ended the communication.

`Now to ready the Capsule 4.'

Bardock was on pins and needles waiting for word from Bulma. He had to get back to the King with progress or he knew there would be a very rough training session along with a trip to the tanks in his future.

Just when he had had enough, his communication screen blinked. "Incoming Message" it said mechanically. Then the Capsule Corporation logo appeared.

Bardock let out his breath slowly. `Finally' he thought.

He punched the answer button and was greeted with the unexpected. It was Bulma Briefs, however her skin was pale and her eyes had lost their shine. She was indeed still very beautiful, but she looked pained.

Upon viewing her extremely changed visage Bardock nearly shouted "Bulma, are you alright?"

Concern and anger was coming off him in waves. How dare anyone take away that spark in her soul.

"Fine, Bardock" she answered plainly. "I have news for you."

Still not buying her act, he returned to his King's quest "Oh right...yes. Where is that scientist we were to meet with during this time?"

"You're lookin' at her," said the guilty girl.

"What?! Your father would never permit such a thing. Bulma, you are too much of an asset to be sent here. Do you not have another choice?"

Bulma dipped her head and twisted in her seat.

"He doesn't know," she whispered.

Bardock nearly let the words slip beyond his notice.

"I will tell him" he tried, "I am sure he can convince you to find someone else for the job."

Her cobalt eyes skipped guiltily away from Bardock's handsome face. "Umm…I don't know what good that will do you…s-s-since I'm on my way."

"Not acceptable! You will turn back immediately. Now, Bulma, do you hear?" he thundered.

She mustered what courage she had left, looked him in the eye and said, "I am a grown woman, Bardock. You wanted the best and you're getting what you asked for. Stop trying to convince me otherwise. I'll see you in a week." With that, she abruptly terminated the call and let out a shaky breath while a tear escaped down her face.

`That wasn't so hard' she tried to convince herself.

Taking in a few more deep breaths she checked the controls and made sure the panel was in order and autopilot was engaged properly.

Assured that the capsule was on course, she headed to the lab to work on her latest apparatus.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own it and you should know that by now. Thanks to Princess_P and Violet62 for reviewing.

Prince Vegeta had watched his father and his advisor Bardock worry themselves crazy for nearly a week over the fact that the loud, blue Onna was on her way without her father's permission. `What a waste' he thought. `So what if she is coming, big deal. She is a scientist who will fulfill her duties and go home where she belongs'.

He rolled his eyes as the duo animatedly spoke to the purple haired patriarch of the Briefs clan. He too was sweating bullets over that useless female.

He could hear the blue Onna's father declaring, "It won't due to try to convince her once her mind is made up. She won't pick up the video com at all; I've tried every day for the past week."

The King grumbled, "I am sure she can fulfill the tasks however her safety is another matter entirely. Are you positive I should not force her back to her home?"

Dr. Briefs laughed "Force my Bulma? You'd have an easier time getting the sun not to rise. No, she'll do the job. Things will be fine here. Just do me a favor and keep her as safe as you can."

Nodding the King agreed. "I will make sure she comes to no harm whilst she is a guest on Vegeta-sei"

Relieved Dr. Briefs nodded and ended the communication.

"Kakkarot, let us train and leave these so-called warriors to their worry" said the Prince. Kakkarot dutifully followed the Prince, ready to test his new limits.

In the Prince's private training quarters, Vegeta and Kakkarot faced each other. The combatants eyed one another for weaknesses that could serve as points of attack.

At once, they crashed together punching, kicking, and blocking earth-shattering blows. Vegeta was able to catch Kakkarot's leg under his arm and used it to swing him into a near wall, creating a large dent.

Dazed, Kakkarot barely recovered enough to know that the Prince was on him, pounding his face into oblivion. Still while being pummeled, Kakkarot was able to place his foot on Vegeta's chest and kick him off.

This action confused the Prince a second giving Kakkarot the chance to phase behind him and elbow him in the back, sending the Prince spiraling forward. Seizing the upper hand in the match, Kakkarot grabbed the Prince's head and drug it along the floor at a high rate of speed creating ditches in the ground.

The Prince was in trouble and he knew it. `Kakkarot is getting too good too fast. I cannot let this third class clown best me' he thought as he concentrated and surprised Kakkarot by grabbing his hand and yanking him on to the ground to join the royal.

Blood dripping from his forehead and nose, Vegeta's eyes began to glint malevolently. `Oh yes, I will be victorious' he supposed as he jumped as hard as needed on the arm he still had in his possession, cleanly breaking the bone. Kakkarot screamed out and tried to remove his shattered limb from the Prince, but was unsuccessful.

Vegeta took this chance to kick his opponent full on in the face, causing him to spin into the nearest wall. Kakkarot was desperate. His orbital bones, jaw, and nose were broken and the pain was excruciating. He had to get some time to recover but Vegeta was having none of that.

While Kakkarot was beginning to ready his next charge, Vegeta, powered up a bit, levitated, then spread his hands so that only the forefingers and thumbs touched, and shouted "Final Flash!" Kakkarot's eyes were as big as saucers for all his broken body could do was absorb the impending pain.

The impact of the energy on Kakkarot was enough to knock him unconscious. Vegeta smirked and punched the button for med-bay to summon someone to take care of his partner.

"Good session, Kakkarot. You are always a challenge", Vegeta said.

Bulma was as ready as she could be to land on Vegeta-sei. She had completed her special project and using herself, as the guinea pig had proven successful so far.

Every night of her trip, she had used the unit on her head, engaging the functionality as she slept. It helped her to not dream of her situation with Yamcha and the other aspects of the experiment would have to wait until she got to Vegeta-sei to validate.

Bulma was just finishing the preparation of her personal gravitational bracelet, when her video comm blinked at her.

`Dammit, dad, I'm not turning around' she swore to herself.

She was surprised, however, to see the blood red insignia of Vegeta-sei.

She gulped. `Steady now, Bulma, they will not send you back, they need you,' she reassured herself.

She swallowed a couple of times then shakily said "Computer, answer communication."

She expected Bardock looking displeased and ready with another lecture but was surprised by who she currently faced. It was King Vegeta flanked by his son, both staring at her with emotionless faces.

The Prince was stunned by her beauty, as this the visage he currently viewed was much more mature than he remembered.

`Had it been that long since he'd seen her?' he wondered. Her eyes were a bit sunken and she seemed a bit off color but overall a magnificent creature to be sure.

Prince Vegeta wondered if he could take her during her stay. After all, every woman on the planet lusted after his absolutely perfect form. He was sure he could win over this lovely female and make her his, if only for a little while.

`Maybe her stay won't be a total waste of our time' he thought. As he started to think of the torrid nights they would share, he was interrupted by the dulcet tones of his father.

"Greetings, Dr. Bulma Briefs, welcome to Vegeta-sei," the King intoned.

"Thank you, your majesty" Bulma returned.

"You will be landing in a quarter of an hour, after which you will be escorted to your quarters and given a chance to rest."

Bulma nodded as he continued.

"We also invite you to join us for dinner and we can begin discussions concerning your tasks while here on Vegeta-sei," the King concluded.

"Thank you for the privilege of sharing your hospitality, King Vegeta. I look forward to dining with you and the Prince this evening," Bulma said. Then she nodded and logged off the comm system.

The King turned to his son.

"Vegeta, you will go to the authorized landing station and guide her to her room. You will also keep tabs on her while she is here."

The Prince raised both eyebrows "What the hell, old man!" raged Vegeta. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans not a babysitter. Besides, watching that female will interfere with my training" his rage clearly visible as he gesticulated.

King Vegeta took a step forward and with a very low and dangerous voice commanded his son. "Vegeta," the King growled, "you will do as I command or you may find yourself in the tau quadrant purging backwater, boring planets WITH your betrothed."

"You wouldn't dare, old man" Vegeta sneered.

"Wouldn't I, brat? You would do better to remember your place and that I am The King. Heed my command or suffer your punishment, as is the law" the King finished, staring his son down.

The Prince had to acquiesce. He could not at all stand the thought of being with that dimwitted nuisance for more than a second without wanting to kill her.

"This is blackmail," muttered Vegeta.

"Ah yes, but it is my will, brat" smirked the King. "What will it be, hmm? Come now, she will be landing shortly or you will be leaving with Grace within the hour."

Vegeta flinched. "I will do your bidding this time old man" Vegeta bit out. "But you w-" The King held up a hand to interrupt any tirade he may break into.

"Save the threats for later, Vegeta and go tend to Dr. Briefs. You may threaten me at dinner if you like. Now, do as I have commanded." The King then dismissed him with a wave and began to attend to his other stately affairs.

Fury raged within the Sayian Prince. "That son of a bitch! Treating me like a peasant. He will regret this day, I swear it!" the spoiled Prince murmured as he stalked to meet the beautiful scientist.

After landing, Bulma patted herself down for the third time.

"I have the capsules with the blue prints and my projects…the capsule house from our new line… my clothes and personal stuff. Yep, I'm all set" she chatted to herself nervously.

She engaged the IGU (individual gravitational unit) and pressed the button to open the door while taking very deep breaths.

"Come on!" she reprimanded herself, "Just do your job. You do projects all the time on your own."

As Bulma descended the ramp, she was surprised to be face to face with a younger version of the King. He was handsome that was no question, but she was here for business only. He also looked pissed off so she went with a most conservative greeting.

She walked up to the Prince and bowed. "Prince Vegeta, thank you for meeting me upon my arrival. Your hos-"

"Why aren't you on the ground?" Vegeta interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Bulma said, jerking her head back, clearly confused.

"I was not aware that you weaklings could stand ten times your gravity," he explained.

Swallowing her anger, Bulma thrust out her wrist to display the IGU "I invented this band to help with the gravity situation. I didn't want to be a bother to you or your people" she gritted out.

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow. He did not miss the irritation that blazed in her eyes. `Ahh,' he thought `there is that flash of fire. She is hiding it but it is there. Most intriguing.'

"Well at least we know you will be useful, Woman" Vegeta snorted. "Where are your things? There better not be many bags, female, I am not a pack animal.

Bulma produced a box of capsules wishing to Kami that she had one that would re-arrange his face. "Everything I need is here your Highness. There is nothing for you to carry. I am ready to go when you are."

The pair walked on to the guest rooms quietly. Bulma was working double time to keep up with the swift prince and could not take in the beautiful surroundings of the castle, as she would have liked.

Finally, the Prince slowed and opened the door to a room and entered with a winded Bulma following behind him.

The room was breathtaking. Navy blue coated the walls matching nicely with the black carpeting. The four-poster king sized bed was also done in navy. Rounding out the room was a personal cleansing center, an armoire and a beautiful wood carved desk.

Bulma was indeed in awe and wanted to express her thanks. She opened her mouth but the Prince had that pissed off look on his face again.

He then approached Bulma and leaned in so they were eye to eye. "Let us come to an understanding now, Onna. I have been ordered by my father to watch over you during your stay but I will not coddle you like some 3-day-old cub. You would do well to stay in the lab until someone is able to escort you elsewhere or I am able to do so myself. Are we clear?"

Bulma wanted to smack him so hard his teeth rattled; however, she was not here for that. She lowered her eyes and answered, "If that is your wish, Prince Vegeta, I will comply."

"Very well, Onna" the Prince said. "I will send Bardock to escort you in an hour. You are dining with royalty and I expect you to dress appropriately, better than those rags you wear presently" he commanded and swept out of the room.

An irate Bulma stared after him clinching her fists so hard she nearly drew blood. `Piece of shit! How dare he…no, no don't do this. People can barely stand you already. Remember it was your attitude that drove Yamcha away' she reminded.

Bulma closed her eyes, counted to ten and focused on her breathing. Feeling she had sufficiently calmed herself, she de-capsulated her clothing and put them away. Afterward, when headed for the cleansing area for a well needed soak before dining with the royal pain in the ass, Prince Vegeta.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own it and you should know that by now

He had to get away. He could barely keep his raging hormones under control. Vegeta was out of his element. A moment of close contact with the new scientist should not have done this to him, however, when he leaned in to lay down the law, her scent captured his attention. There was nothing artificial accompanying the pleasant odor, unlike Grace who doused herself as if she were auditioning for the King's harem. Bulma's fragrance was light and smooth, beckoning him to stay and enjoy.

It was paramount, that he swiftly reign in these unusual feelings before anyone recognized he was out of sorts. He needed to be able to submerge himself in someone else. Coupling with Grace made him cringe and the palace whores were out of the question as the thought of their frequently used flesh disgusted him. He was left with only one option. Vegeta moved quickly through the palace halls to return to his rooms to attain the relief he so desperately craved.

Safe within the confines of his room, he immediately threw off his armor and suit. `Release, must have release NOW!' The thought was running through his mind like a rocketing starship.

Closing the door to the cleansing chamber, he extinguished the light source immersing himself in total darkness. The lack of light helped to cover his shame and revulsion for the act he was about to commit. What type of warrior is waylaid by his own dick? It was deplorable that a Prince would have to please himself due to some ridiculous female; however, he could not ignore his erection. His desire had to be satisfied.

He remembered the way her hips swayed as she descended the ships walkway. Her breasts slightly bouncing, begging to be ravaged by his hungry mouth.

He imagined that after they entered her new accommodations, she'd slam the door, grab him, and while shoving him against the door, would instantly fall to her knees, rubbing her cheek against his painfully restricted arousal. Wasting no time, she skillfully pulled the front of his suit down with her teeth, while both of her hands pulled down the sides, scraping his thighs with her nails in her haste.

In reality, heavily breathing in the blackness of the room, Vegeta began to stroke his engorged cock. He dreamed her mouth was like silk, stroking him up and down, taking him all in. When she groaned, it added a vibration that made the pleasure even more immense. Increasing her speed, she used her hand in combination with her heated mouth to enhance the experience. Vegeta pumped his hand hard as he visualized his hands on her head, encouraging her to take him deep inside and lead him to heaven. His sacs began to tighten, creeping nearer to giving up the essence held inside. Gods he was so close! He could smell her want and desire just for him along with feeling her luscious lips tightly encircling his organ. He no longer held back his seed. `Fuck!' his mind shouted. Vegeta exploded down Bulma's throat, growling as this wanton female inhaled the scorching eruption of his genetic material.

Coming back to reality, Vegeta found his hands and abdomen sticky from his abhorrent activity. `Completely undignified' he scoffed as he stepped into the shower, unsure how to sort out how this Onna affected him so.

Bulma dressed for dinner in a very nice Chanel suit, it was black, and conservatively cut. The skirt came to just under the knee and the jacket was just right, not too tight. Underneath she wore a silver chemise and sheer pantyhose. Her face freshly scrubbed and lotion applied but no makeup other than lip balm had been utilized. She placed her hair in a tight bun atop her head and then pulled back to view her basic outfit.

She was pleased with her appearance, convinced that it should allow her not to be to bothered by males she encountered. If all went well, she would receive her assignment, provide the needed deliverables, and continue with her own project. She tried not to think of how the men she passed eyed her hungrily. `Not even interested' she thought.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. "One moment please," she said.

Checking herself one more time, she placed her petite feet in 1-inch pumps and crossed to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked politely

"Bardock requests entrance, my lady" was the charming reply.

Bulma opened the door and was swept up into Bardock's arms. He had been so worried and had to bodily reassure himself of her safety.

"Bardock, you are crushing me," she wheezed.

Hastily setting Bulma on her feet, Bardock's face flushed at his emotional outburst.

"Apologies, Bulma," he said, "your father and I have been extremely concerned about your wellbeing."

Bulma looked down at her Jimmy Choo shoes.

"I'm sorry and I will make sure to speak to my father as soon as possible."

"Bulma," he said with fatherly compassion, "what made you do it?"

"Oh you know me, I am always up for an adventure" she lied.

Bardock looked more closely at the being that he considered a member of his family.

"The circles under your eyes and the paleness of your skin tell me rather more," Bardock stated. There was no question in his words. Something was wrong with her and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Oh would you look at that," she said trying to deflect the topic, "I have dinner with the King and Prince in 10 minutes, care to escort me?"

Taking his arm, she nearly shoved him out the door and began to walk down the passage. Bardock placed her arm in his, swung her around and smiled. "You are going the wrong way," he said, "and we will finish this, young lady" Bardock finished, nearly growling.

Biting her bottom lip, she allowed Bardock to steer her down the correct path so to the palace dining hall. Bardock looked at her again and nodded, then left as she entered the area.

Viewing the room for the first time was breathtaking. It was ornately decorated in black and gold. The table was made of the darkest ebony stone Bulma had ever seen. The chairs were also black, outlined in gold with a ruby-like jewel at the top.

"And just who are you?" said a voice she had never heard.

Turning, Bulma encountered a beautiful, overdressed, Sayian female. She was wearing a very tight, bone white corseted dress, which thrust her breasts up while emphasizing her stunning figure. Her dark hair was pulled into a chignon and her makeup was flawless.

"Hello, I'm Bulma Briefs of Chikyuu-sei" she said in a friendly manner while extending her hand.

Grace looked at Bulma's hand as if it were filthy and returned to her interrogation.

"I do not care where you are from, I want to know what you are doing in this room," Grace said with authority.

Bulma was unaware of a queen or princess on the planet but she was not about to be pushed around by this woman, whoever she was. She was about to let her have it when the King and Prince arrived to see the women squaring off.

"Bulma," the King greeted, "glad you could join us for the evening meal."

Grace looked as if she could vomit. `He wanted this girl here? She was so plain and foreign, I mean just look at the odd hair coloring' she thought in a mean girl kind of way.

Grace turned up her nose and approached the Prince, taking his well-muscled arm.

"I see you have met Grace," said the King. "she has been appointed as the Prince's betrothed."

Bulma flicked her eyes at the Prince. He looked pained even standing next to his soon to be spouse.

The Prince peeled Grace's fingers from his arm and sat himself at the table near his father. Grace broke land and speed records to sit next to her Prince but was thwarted by the King who motioned for her to sit across from her intended while Bulma sat next to him.

`I am in HFIL,' thought Prince Vegeta. He would be next to Bulma's enticing aroma for the duration of the meal, placing him in a state of uncomfortable half- arousal.

Servants began to fill their glasses with wine and Grace chatted up the Prince trying to get his attention. He rolled his eyes and focused on controlling himself while next to Bulma.

The King cut across Grace's droning drabble and addressed his guest.

"Bulma, I have reason to believe that there will be a major battle in the coming months involving my planet and the Ice-jin," he began.

At this news, Prince Vegeta's eyes grew a bit wider but the rest of his face became as hard as chiseled granite.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but I do not know of these beings. Could you elaborate?" Bulma asked as if she were in a high-level business meeting.

Grace giggled at this question. "How could you not know about one of the most powerful forces in the galaxy?" she laughed. "Is your world that far off the beaten path, Barbie?"

Bulma snapped her head to Grace, staring her down "It's Bulma," she stated "please continue, your highness."

Vegeta viewed the reaction with a slight smirk. `The spark is there, just hiding beneath the surface,' he surmised.

Grace's face was so red that she thought she would explode. A hard look from Prince Vegeta convinced her to keep the rest of her comments to herself.

King Vegeta continued. "When I met your father, I was still rough around the edges when it came to diplomacy. He not only saved my life but also taught me the art of negotiation. Also he has been my emissary on many occasions in order to forge strategic alliances where before we would have just wiped out the inhabitants and taken the planet." Bulma blanched at this last bit of intelligence but chose to keep her feelings inside.

"The Ice-jin have not come as far in their skills unfortunately. They rape, murder, torture and kill anyone who gets in their way. Current politics place Saiyans in direct competition with the Ice-jins for control of the West Galaxy. Led by Lord Frieza, they have been pillaging our allied planets and taking scientist in an effort to find a weakness to our race."

"As if there were any" spat Prince Vegeta. Grace smiled at the Prince's comment and he frowned right back at her.

Bulma considered the information. They needed to be able to battle these monsters and survive. She couldn't let her father or Bardock down.

"Do you have anything in mind, King Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"I propose that you aid us in building something that played to our natural abilities of strength and speed," the King offered.

Bulma pondered the thought. "I may be able to do this. Do I have at least a weeks' time?" she asked.

"A week!" the King exclaimed. "Are you sure you do not need longer that period of time?"

"No," she answered, "that should be enough time for me to get a prototype together," Bulma said confidently but not overly so.

Prince Vegeta was in awe of her assertive behavior. She was sure of herself and her ability to accomplish the monumental task laid before her. Simply put, he was impressed, although he would not say as much.

"A toast," beamed King Vegeta, "to the aid that you will be to our people."

Grace rolled her eyes and refused to lift her glass, earning a frown from her king


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own it and you should know that already.

For all of you who are reading, thanks! It's my first time out and it is really nice to see so many visits.

Swinging around in her chair, Bulma thought of the many ways she could play to the Saiyan specialties of strength and speed.

`I could turn the IGU into an actual Gravity Room' she mulled over.

Breaking out a pen and paper, she began to draw schematics to guide the project. Using her previous experiences inventing the IGU, she was able to make the Gravity Room design more robust with functionality suited to the ever-battling Saiyan Empire.

Bulma was doing well with her scheme and nearly smiling when Bardock joined her.

"Greetings my lady", said Bardock.

"Morning, Bardock", Bulma answered.

"How was the evening meal with the King and Prince?" he inquired

"Insightful. The King has asked that I aid his empire buy building something that could help you Saiyans and I believe I have just the thing." There was a hint of pride in her voice that made Bardock feel a bit better. He knew Bulma wasn't fully emotionally healed from her secret trauma, but working did help her feel good about herself.

"That is good news, mind if I take a look?" Bardock made his way over to the drafting table to view what could be a boon to the army.

Bardock was taken aback by the functionality this facility boasted. Not only could gravity be increased to provide a more challenging environment but also there would be opponents available for solo training. These opponents would detect the Saiyan and adapt to the last fight in which the specified user engaged the system. Using complicated calculations, it would adapt and challenge the user further. He would not only have to out muscle to succeed in battle, but he would also have to out-think his adversary as well.

Shifting from foot to foot, Bulma twisted her hands nervously and asked, "Well, do you think it will do?"

Bardock turned slowed, took Bulma's hands in his, and looked into her eyes. `My gods, delivering a prototype that will help must be the only thing she has left in her life.' This thought nearly tore him apart from the inside.

He smiled widely at her and answered, "Yes, child, it will do just fine. The King, and I dare say even the Prince, will be very pleased."

Bulma released her breath and sat down. `Finally, something I can do right that will please someone' she said to herself.

"Thank you, Bardock. Your words give me comfort."

"Then why is your demeanor telling a different story? Please, my dear, unburden yourself and tell me of what has done you harm. Your skin is so pale and your eyes are so tired, I worry greatly about your health and inner strength. Will you not me help you, my lady?" he pressed hoping to get an answer this time.

Bulma quite literally shrank in her chair under the intense glare of Bardock. It was almost as if thinking of the incident in question made her want to curl up into a ball until she was invisible.

_" You're a bitch, Bulma. You're argumentative, moody and bossy, all the things most men hate in a woman. What makes you think anyone will want you after this?"_

She closed her eyes and started breathing heavily. The weight of Yamcha's words crushed her. Bulma began to panic as she played them repeatedly in her mind. He was right. She would never be wanted by any man. She was worthless and beyond salvage. She was nothing.

Bulma's mind swirled as her depressed and distorted view of her future played before her. Alone. Always, so very alone.

Watching Bulma change from confident scientist to wounded creature made Bardock's blood boil. He wondered who could alter her personality so drastically.

Bardock got on his knees in front of her as she began shaking her head from side to side and crying hysterically. Bardock held her as she wailed. Finally, her fragile, over tired body gave up and she passed out.

`My beautiful girl, what has happened to you?' he wondered as he carefully carried Bulma to her room.

"Ahhh, my Prince, you are the strongest warrior our race has ever seen" Grace gushed as she watched Prince Vegeta dispatch the third elite in an hours' time.

She nearly drooled over his perfectly proportioned body. She would have given anything just to be any of the drops of sweat rolling down his broad chest.

"Yes, I know. Enlighten me when you have new information," Prince Vegeta snapped.

"Such a quick wit, my Prince," she continued as she handed him his water and towel.

"Grace, why must you insist on watching me train? Should you not be training yourself?" he questioned.

Grace pressed her voluptuous body against Vegeta. "I am much too pretty to train, she purred. Anyway, I would not want to be too tired and beat up in case you want to ravage me" she breathed in his ear. She took his hand and placed it on her own breast whilst licking a path from Vegeta's neck to his chest.

If he were any other Sayian, he would have thrown Grace on the floor and fucked her until she couldn't stand. However, he was no ordinary Sayian. He knew of her disgusting habits and conniving ways.

For instance, how she would sneak away when he was off planet and frolic with anything that had a dick or when he caught her blowing Turles in a dark corner of the palace.

Appalled, Vegeta pushed Grace off his person. "The future Queen of this planet does not whore herself out in public," he growled. "I abhor this behavior and will not be held hostage just because you think you are irresistible, girl."

Grace's face began to show signs of hurt but she pressed on towards her goal. She was not going to give up just because he didn't care for her. She was going to marry him, whether he liked it or not.

She pleaded, "My Prince, I will be your wife. You should want to lick my lips, taste my skin and make me yours in every way possible."

Vegeta crooked an eyebrow at her brazen speech. He walked up to her and pulled her close. He brought his face close enough to where their lips nearly touched and said ever so softly, "I would rather mate with an Ice-Jin than ever lay a finger on you, you repulsive piece of trash. You sicken me and would do well to never touch me without my permission again."

With that, Vegeta left a very stunned Grace alone to partake in a hot, relaxing shower.

Bulma slowly opened a tired eye and coaxed its partner to do the same.

`Where am I and how did I get here?' she wondered. `Bardock…oh no. He saw me freak out. Way to keep it together, Bulma', she groaned internally.

After raising herself to a sitting position, she called down to the lab to have the techs start on her prototype. That foundation build had to begin today in order to be ready for the end of the week. She impressed upon the tech lead that her instructions should be followed to the letter or there would be hell to pay.

Satisfied that work was properly under way, she relocated to her adjoining cleansing area to make herself presentable.

Bulma glanced at herself in the mirror over the basin. Her eyes were puffy and her face was tear streaked and a bit dirty.

Slowly and carefully she washed away

the salt,

the tears,

the filth,

the hurt,

the humiliation,

the worthlessness,

and the loneliness.

She brushed her hair until it shone and bound it in a loose bun at the back of her neck. With a stern look, she addressed herself.

"You must focus on the work. You cannot allow anything to interrupt your work", she admonished.

She repeated the mantra and pounded the counter with her fists, driving the idea into her head, making it her armor against the world.

Bulma was so entranced with this notion that she was nearly screaming at her reflection and then without thinking…

CRACK!

Bulma punched the mirror, shattering it and cutting her hand. She pulled back the appendage and chuckled. Yes, it hurt like hell, but she could have never imagined herself punching a mirror.

"Woman!" yelled the Prince toward the washroom.

`Oh no, Prince Vegeta is going to witness my `What ever happened to Baby Jane' craziness. That `ll go over real well with the King' she supposed.

Upon hearing no answer and not wanting to feel the wrath of the King because something happened to his charge he barged into the room.

It was like walking into someone else's dream.

There was glass all over the countertop and basin. The blue haired scientist was examining her hand in the most surreal manner. She sported a slight grin as if she was not truly expecting blood and pain to be the result of punching a mirror. All the while blood flowed like a small stream down her fingers culminating in a sanguine pool upon the floor.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma, turned her to him, and gave her a shake. "Onna, are you too stupid to realize that your weak race could not take such an insignificant blow without nearly bleeding to death?"

A still dazed Bulma looked into his eyes. He was almost worried. She could sense it but only because he needed her to complete the project.

She bowed her head, slumped her shoulders, and allowed Vegeta to lead her over to a chair. He grabbed a clean towel and a medkit to help repair the damage.

"What would make you behave so irrationally? Do all of your kind have this affliction?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

He wanted her to answer back, to show that spark he had seen on previous occasions. Her skin, though bloody, was soft and warm.

He tried to see her face but the most he got was a cheek. Oh how he wanted to stroke the side of her face and bring her full lips to his.

Bulma kept her head averted while he worked and uttered a small apology.

"I did not ask for an apology, I asked for a reason, woman. What the fuck was running through that brain damaged mind of yours?" he inquired as he was picking small slivers of glass from her delicate hand.

Bulma's head snapped to face the Prince. `Brain damaged?! No one insults my IQ. Doesn't he know that my mental prowess is ten times any one on his pathetic planet!?' she thundered internally. Her face began to redden and eyes became a deeper, more dangerous shade of blue.

`Yes little one, show me how your nature truly manifests itself', Vegeta thought. He hoped she would come to life right before his eyes but just as quickly as her features bloomed, the flame doused.

"You are correct, Prince Vegeta. I was neither thinking nor paying attention when I caused myself this harm. It will never happen again, of that you can be sure." Bulma pulled back her newly bandaged hand and rose to press the button for the maid to tend to her room.

"Thank you for helping me with my hand" Bulma said as she bowed to the Prince and left the room.

Vegeta was stunned and intrigued at the same time. `She is hiding her true self from surfacing. There is something going on and I mean to find out what it is. I shall have to watch her more closely to find the reason for this damn peculiar behavior,' he planned.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own blah blah blah

"AHHH!" came the scream to his awaiting ears. Torture was one his favorite past times. He was unable to enjoy this session as much as he normally would. He needed this being to give him information that could keep the Saiyans under his boot for eternity.

Moving swiftly, faster than the eye can see, he struck his victim over and over again in the solar plexus. He grinned and reveled in the blood dripping from the prisoners gaping mouth.

He sighed, this was no fun, and he needed more. This was the 16th person he had taken for `questioning'. Those in alliances with the Saiyans, neighboring planets, and finally this Saiyan caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Are you sure you know nothing, monkey?" he lisped "Nothing at all of what your King is planning? No new happenings with your pathetically weak race, hmm?"

Titan could barely hold his head up but knew he had to for his pride, for his King, for the Saiyan Empire.

Gathering his remaining energy, Titan lifted his head to stare at the Iceling. He whispered but it was too low for the self-proclaimed ruler of the universe to hear.

Frieza leaned closer. "What was that, primate? Delicious detail to share with the class?" At this Zarbon chuckled in the back corner of the cell.

Titan frowned and spit the lingering blood in his mouth right into the ruler's face. Titan smiled, for Frieza's face fell into instant disgust.

"YOU INSOLENT PIECE OF SHIT!" Frieza yelled as he yanked the chained Saiyan down from the wall. "You will regret this day, even in Hell" The petit being threw the beaten man to the ground with ease. Wiping his face, he kicked Titan in the stomach and sent him skidding across the floor.

"We need to have some fun, don't we Zarbon?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Come to me, my pet and we shall have a most exciting experience." Frieza enticed his second in command.

Like a dancer, Zarbon arrived light and quick at the side of his master. Both of them were eying Titan as if he were a very delectable main course.

Sensing what was to happen, Titan clawed at the floor, willing himself to get away. Instantly, Zarbon had a foot on his back, driving him into the ground. "It is bad manners to leave without pleasing your host, insect, have you no decency?"

Zarbon began to toy with the Saiyan's tail. He understood that some Saiyans could overcome tail sensitivity but he was pretty sure that Titan had not.

A strangled "Please…no…I cannot…ahh" could be heard from the tail's owner but it was too late. With the slightest touch, Titan had begun to be aroused.

Zarbon handed the tail to Frieza and knelt on the back of Titan. Taking hold of his lord, he kissed his torso down to his growing erection. Meanwhile Frieza stroked Titan's tail as if petting a dear animal.

Unable to stop himself, Titan groaned and ground himself into the floor wanting release.

Watching the monkey writhe was a rather potent aphrodisiac for the Ice-Jin. He shoved Zarbon away and picked up Titans muscular hips.

"No, No, NO!" he cried. However, to Frieza the screams were nothing but foreplay. The alabaster Iceling drove himself to the hilt into his victim, soaking in his screams. Zarbon continued to pet the wiggling tail faster and faster, in rhythm with his master's cruel tempo.

The floor ran red with Titan's blood as the mighty Frieza pounded into him at a more intense pace. He could't take any more stimulation and came in thick ropes all over liquid covered floor.

As Titan released, Frieza nodded to Zarbon. Zarbon yanked Titan's tail clean off his body leaving a trail of gore and sinew. Titan screamed with all his might, tears streaming down his battered face.

The action and reaction was enough to push Frieza over the edge and he filled the Saiyan with his cum. Titan's body jerked and seized trying to cope with the trauma of his lost beloved tail.

Zarbon twirled the tail in his hand, and stepped toward the door while Frieza blasted Titan's brains all over the grime-covered surface.

Settling down with a cup of coffee, Bulma mulled over the progress of the GR prototype. So far, her assembled team were not a complete waste, the just needed direction and babysitting. She could handle that. Anything to keep her mind off of her issues.

Her ritual so far had been to work twelve to fifteen hours a day on the King's project and spend the rest of the night on her own until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Her grueling pace was starting to take its toll on her once coveted body. This was the end of the week and already she looked as if she had aged 10 years.

Her skin was ghostly pale and drawn. Once bright blue eyes were now gaunt and dull outlined in black circles. Her lovely hair trapped in a boring, lifeless bun atop her head.

"Uhh Lady Bulma, it is time for the evening meal" squeaked a geek little man with an old pinched face.

A bit startled, she realized the time and dismissed the team with instructions to return in the morning. She turned, secured the area, and began on her trek to fill her time.

While walking down her practiced route, something caught Bulma's eye. `Daddy's piano' she thought. She remembered the hours she spent on that instrument while her father taught her glorious arpeggios and mixolydian scales.

`One time won't hurt' she reasoned.

She began her favorite song by Nickleback. She sang as she played, feeling joy for the first time in what felt like forever. Caressing the keys was like remembering a dear old friend, so pleasant and familiar.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

__She began to fumble and her voice began to tremble but she wanted to keep going.

_Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"  
(I'm alive)  
Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"_

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied _-_

She couldn't continue and closed the keyboard. It was more than she could bear. Yamcha lied. He had never really loved her. She must be defective in some way, right? Wasn't it her fault that he didn't love her? Bulma's destructive thoughts resulted in wracking sobs, while she cried her heart out. She wanted to lash out in anger at her imperfection. She raised her fist to smack it on the piano, but it never made it.

Prince Vegeta had listened as she stroked the keys of the piano. It was pleasing in his mind and not much would earn that type of praise from him. When he heard her voice singing, it was like she was beckoning him closer. The words were earthling emotional rubbish about a reality that did not exist, however, her voice made the song more than bearable.

Suddenly, all was quiet. He frowned. He wanted to know what had interrupted this serenade. Peeking around the corner, he saw her pitiful body hunched over and leaking tears. He was happy to just let her wallow in her own self-degradation until he saw her hand begin to move.

Prince Vegeta huffed `Damned woman!' he moaned internally. Quickly, he caught her arm as she was about to pound it into the intricately made instrument.

Bulma gasped and looked up, right into the eyes of the Saiyan Prince. He was looking at her as if she were out of her mind.

Bulma tried to take her arm back but the Prince was not about to let go of her until he got an answer.

"Y..y..your Highness," she stuttered, " It's not what you think."

Seeing though the lie, he narrowed his eyes, "Do not lie to the Prince of all Saiyans, Onna" he rasped.

Suddenly the floor became very interesting to Bulma and she began to shrink back. The Prince shot out with a gloved hand and tilted her chin up. He studied her visage and scowled.

"You are not sleeping nor eating well. You will rectify this behavior, Onna. I will not allow you to put my planet in peril because of your inability to take care of your basic needs."

At the mention of sleep, Bulma wondered how long she slept last night. Due to being so stressed out, she turned into an insomniac, only sleeping when her body couldn't take it anymore.

Finding her cranky side, she answered the Prince. "I'll thank you not to comment on things you know nothing of, Prince." Her eyes lightened just a bit, holding Vegeta's attention.

"I have insomnia and I don't sleep much. Do not worry yourself, the product will be on time and perfect" she nearly condescended.

Yanking on her arm to pull her body close and instantly bathed his senses in her fear. Gods how he loved that scent. "It had better be, woman. I shall not hesitate to kill you if you are wasting my time. You have done nothing to garner my favor and until you do you are expendable."

The Prince shoved Bulma back a bit and she wasted no time making her exit from the menace known as Vegeta.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own it…you know the deal.

Sweat rolled into her eyes as she checked and re-checked the unit she was building. _Cannot fail…Cannot Fail…Cannot Fail_ the thought was beating a tattoo across her tortured mind. After her frightening encounter with the Prince, Bulma was more driven than ever to do her very best.

She had been driving her team for the last day and a half with little break and even less rest. Finally, after near mutiny, she finally relented and sent her team off for rest. Meanwhile, she meticulously went over the unit with a battery of end-to-end testing.

Looking up, she noticed the time and encapsulated the Gravitational Room prototype. She straightened up and stretched herself receiving various cracks and pops for her efforts. She stripped and headed for the showers for a quick rinse. _This will not fail…This will not fail_she thought as she quickly washed and dressed. No amount of showering was going to cover the fact that she looked half-dead. She really needed some rest but was afraid to be alone with her own thoughts. Every time she tried, she lashed out, hurting herself and spinning into a realm of depression that was almost inescapable.

She glanced in the mirror and straightened herself out, piling her wet hear in a bun upon her weary head. `Well at least I don't stink' she thought. Bulma exited the shower, put on her lab coat, checked for the capsule, and headed out to the demonstration area.

King Vegeta waited patiently with Bardock for the scientist to arrive while the Prince paced like a caged animal. "Brat, you are wearing a path in the ground. What agitates you this day?"

Prince Vegeta pivoted around to his Father "What if this was a waste of time. Frieza is planning something and we have no time for failures" he spat.

"A King must have some faith that those he trusts with such enormous tasks will perform to the best of their ability. You cannot threaten and browbeat your subjects or employees. It only breeds hate, disloyalty, and treason."

"Spare me the lectures, old man. This scientist better be everything you think she is or her life will be forfeit"

The King stepped forward and nearly butted heads with his only son. "You will not make that threat again, do you hear me?" he growled

The Prince did not back down. "As long as she delivers, she has nothing to worry about. I will not stand for anyone who could threaten our continued domination or survival."

"That is not your choice to make. I am King, brat. If I say she lives then it will be so. Know your place and do not overstep your bounds!" the King roared as power began to roll off him.

"Good morning, highnesses" Bulma cut in, "pardon my interruption but I would like to conduct this demonstration now if you please"

Powering down, the royals turned their attention to the blue haired woman interrupting their tete-a-tete.

The men were stunned at the deterioration of the girl. Tired was not enough of a word to describe her demeanor. She was beyond spent and could probably be knocked down with a feather. However, she was all business and hell bent on going forward. Bardock had to hold himself back from taking the girl and having her sedated just so she would get some decent rest. Against his better judgment, he held his tongue and concentrated on the bedraggled soul in front of him.

Prince Vegeta felt the smallest tug on his heart as he viewed how much the project had taken out of the depressed heiress. Something in his mind was driving the thought that he had to help put her right. He tried to shake this thought, only to have it reappear, stronger and more determined.

"Within this capsule, we have housed a gravitational training unit. King Vegeta, I know you are aware of our capsule technology. I figured we should design the unit with the ability to be capsulized in case soldiers needed to engage in training off planet."

The King nodded while his son still looked suspicious. Bulma pressed the plunger and threw the capsule before it could expand. The Prince almost allowed a look of shock creep into his stony features as the dome-shaped structure that stood where there was nothing before. Grace took this time to slink into the background, carefully watching the group.

"If you'll follow me please" invited Bulma.

The three Saiyans followed along into the amazing structure. Grace decided it was safer to peek through one of the portholes.

"King Vegeta, when you approached me for this project, I thought it would be rather simple." The King raised his eyebrows

"I-I meant not offense of course but your people are very strong and to make them stronger did not seem like that big of a challenge. However after studying elite training sessions and questioning my team concerning general fighting techniques of the Saiyan race, I found this effort to be one of the most intriguing I have ever encountered."

"Enough with the bootlicking, Onna. What does this thing do besides waste space?" inquired an irritable Prince Vegeta.

Flushing red with anger, Bulma gritted her teeth and uttered "Bulma Briefs One."

The Saiyans were immediately treated to a lighter gravity. "This is the gravity of Chikyuu-sei and to prove it…" She held up her arm and shut off her bracelet. "As you can see, I am perfectly fine without my personal gravity apparatus."

Bardock thought he was going to have a heart attack. `She is mental. She will die if she is not careful.'

Directing attention to the structure, Bulma began "This room is made of Ki proof material. I made sure to utilize the strongest material I could get my hands on in order to withstand a fifty-megaton blast. It is shielded so that outsiders will not be able to gauge the power level of any users training no matter what the technology. The program has the information of every beast or being your people have encountered over the last 50 years. I figure about ten thousand species have been loaded."

Mouths dropped open across the room and Bulma shrugged. "The information was easy enough to find as you keep records of your missions. I mean data is data, right?

Anyway, all soldiers will have a scan during their first sessions so that they will be recognized instantly from that day forward. Each opponent has three modes: Hand to Hand, Arial Tactics, and Speed Fighting. If you want to learn a technique, use the command `instruct' if not then `fight' will turn the teacher into your opponent. Each opponent has an algorithm that allows it to know you and evolve to be one step ahead of you when you are engaged."

It was at this point that she took off her lab coat, folded it, and placed it on a nearby surface. She also took off her flats and placed them against the wall. There was something different about her physique. It was leaner and more toned-as if she had been training.

"Please excuse my appearance but I wanted to have enough data in the computer to show you how the program advances as the user becomes smarter and stronger."

Her audience was stunned. She utilized her own body to test this machine. She was reckless and dangerous—and without knowing it, she was further enticing Prince Vegeta.

"Please, do come closer" she beckoned. As if under a spell, the King, Prince, and Bardock complied and came within ten feet of Bulma.

"Trainer Ali" she said. A human male appeared. He has something covering his hands like gloves without fingers. He looked like a pugilist of some sort.

"This is Muhammad Ali, one of the greatest boxers of all time on my planet. A boxer is someone who fights given rules and usually in three minute periods with one minute for rest in between."

Prince Vegeta sniggered. "This? This is a warrior on your planet? Rubbish, woman."

"He is not a warrior but a very skilled boxer. He's a professional gladiator and on my planet, he was one of the best. " Bulma turned to the Ali clone and took the same fighting stance. "Instruct," she commanded. The clone was next to her moving in the most fluid manner. Showing Bulma how to avoid blows and protect herself. Together they worked on something called "foot work" and "flicking the jab". To the Prince, it was like she was putting on a dance just for him. The movement of teacher and student mesmerized him.

The King grinned as he saw his son absolutely floored. `Gods, if she were Sayian, she would be perfect'

Grace had also witnessed the Prince's rapt attention to the blue haired female. She turned in disgust and left the room, determined to put an end to this before it began.

"Stop," Bulma called. She was getting dizzy from lack of food that day. The need for sleep was also bearing down heavily onto her exhausted form.

Taking a breath, she came to stand in front of the King. "Highness, does this meet with your approval?"

Eyeing her thoroughly he said "This will be of help to my people. Have five more built to house the Elites." Stepping over to his son, he commanded, "You will make sure she has all she needs, am I clear?" The Prince snarled but nodded all the same and the King strode toward the door.

"Well, woman, show me more of this contraption. I would like to train while I am still young."

Bulma wanted to react but could not. She was overcome with hunger and tiredness. Her recent success allowed her to relax too much and her body began to give in to fatigue. She stumbled over to the command console and swooned. Vegeta caught her and was about to berate her for clumsiness when he saw her eyes roll and her lids close.

"Call the medical unit at once!" he shouted. Bardock started and nearly did not move. It was as if he was seeing his own child lying there, unmoving and vulnerable. Remembering himself, he contacted the facility alerting the staff that the Prince was on his way with a human female.

Vegeta stroked Bulma's cheek with the back of his hand, his brow creased with worry. The gesture was so touching, so unlike him and he was glad that no one saw him.

Phasing through the halls, Vegeta made it to the unit in record time. "Find out what is wrong with her and if she is harmed in any way I will disembowel you myself" he threatened the nearest doctor.

After apprising the King of the current situation, Vegeta tried to calm himself. Internally he was battling for control of the sudden onslaught of worry that assaulted his mind as he awaited word on the girl's fate. He knew he should not feel anything at all, no warrior allow this sort of disturbing attachment. However, he could not—_would not_ leave, until he knew she would survive and rise again.

In twenty minutes, a medical technician was standing before the Prince detailing Bulma's condition.

"The patient has not been eating or resting enough, my Prince."

The Prince frowned. He had given her a direct order to correct her behavior and she disobeyed him.

"Course of action?" questioned the Prince.

"Right now we are nourishing her intravenously. She is currently awake, refusing to sleep."

"Of all the—"the Prince pushed passed the doctor, barging in on Bulma as she fought sleep.

"I gave you an order, Onna"

"..sorry" she whispered,

"Not good enough. You WILL sleep and eat. You WILL NOT leave this room until you are deemed fit. Do you hear me, Woman?"

"No, I have to get the line up for your father."

"You will be of no use to us falling down all over the place. You will do as you are told."

Bulma looked up at the Prince, eyes stinging with the beginnings of tears. "Please, work is all I have left. Don't take that from me," she begged. _Don't leave me with my own thoughts…please don't…I can't take it._

Her sadness could be felt across the room and it touched the Prince. He wanted to make her better, to make her smile, to make her fight back like the hellcat she was.

"When you are released, you will report to me directly. I will hear of nothing else."

Bulma's eyes filled with fear. "W-W—Why? What do you want?"

"You will see when you arrive, Onna." The Prince called to the technician "Sedate her, make sure she sleeps and eats. No release until you are sure she is well. No excuses.

"Yes my Prince."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it…blah blah blah

_`He is mine damnit! How could that filthy disgusting human have taken his attention from me_?' Grace fumed. Before two weeks ago, the throne was in her grasp and now the Prince no longer was hers. "I will not be upstaged by some putrid off-world whore. She will be sorry she ever thought of crossing me," Grace vowed. She knew that bitch would be reporting to the Prince today, and Grace was determined to keep an eye out in case things got a bit too close for her liking.

Bulma stalked down the halls of the palace in a full on huff. She was hell-bent on defying the Prince to join her team in the lab. Unfortunately, two Elite guards stood in her way. They were told in no uncertain terms she was not allowed in until the Prince or King gave them a direct order to move. Bulma tried to find the King but he was in country attending to social gatherings and could not be reached. _`It was a damned conspiracy'_ she railed.

Finally, the sulky scientist showed up at the Gravity Unit she had demonstrated the week prior.

Depressing the comm-link, she alerted the Prince of her presence.

"Enter," he replied. Vegeta was wearing the smirk of a Cheshire cat. He knew that she was going to defy him and took great joy in proceeding with his precautions against the blue beauty.

"I am reporting as instructed, Prince Vegeta" she near whispered. Bulma fidgeted with her hands and looked everywhere but at the Prince. The longer they were alone, the more nervous she became.

"Easy, Onna," said the Prince in a calm way that was meant to soothe her. She stopped and slowly looked into his direction. `_Dear Kami, his body must have been chiseled by the gods themselves'_ Bulma thought. Wearing just a pair of black training shorts, he left very little to the imagination. Every muscle group was well defined and anointed with a thin sheen of sweat just for effect. She rolled her eyes over every inch of him as if in a trance. She even allowed herself to think of the Prince without the shorts, wondering if ALL his muscles were just as perfect. A blush crept across her face as she imagined his straining member. Bulma thought she was going to fall over from seeing such a perfect specimen of man.

Vegeta came closer until he was just at her ear and whispered, "See something you like, Woman?"

His voice was as smooth as velvet and drew her further into his web. Her breath began to come in just a bit faster. Vegeta could smell her arousal and was pleased that the ice princess finally began to show some interest. A bit of sweat broke over her brow due to the Prince being so close. Noticing this, he backed up a step. He did not want to scare her off or send her into hysterics.

Gathering herself, she was finally able to ask, "What do you wish of me, Prince?"

Vegeta chuckled his reply "Your mind."

"I'm sorry my what?"

"Your mind, Onna. You cannot keep up this ridiculous schedule. If you do, you will die and that cannot happen until we no longer need your help with our planet. After that, you may run away from your thoughts as you please."

Bulma gritted her teeth. "I'm not running!"

"Oh, no?" Vegeta said, as he began to circle around the heiress. "Was that not you that spent four days in our medical unit being treated for malnourishment and fatigue?"

Bulma swallowed. "I was just excited over the project. I won't let it happen again," she promised.

Vegeta stopped in front of Bulma and looked her right into her eyes, knitting his brow "What about the incidents in your cleansing chamber and in the music room?" he pressed.

She was caught and she knew it. She began to look around and fidget but the Prince would have none of it. "Well!?" he shouted.

Head down, eyes averted, she was beaten. She nodded, not admitting defeat but giving the Prince some signal that he could go forward.

"You have begun to train and even though your power level is still puny, it is good practice. However, you will not get far in training, inventing, or whatever else until your mind is under control."

Vegeta gently guided Bulma to the training mats in the center of the room. He sat in the lotus position and motioned for her to do the same.

"You will join me in meditation daily until you are no longer a slave to this affliction," the Prince commanded. "Now close your eyes, Woman, and take deep, cleansing breaths.

Bulma did as instructed and was all right for a few minutes. Then that terrible night began to come back full force. Tears began streaming down her face and she winced as she heard Yamcha's words over and over again.

Vegeta witnessed her appearance. It was tugging on his heart to view the Onna having such a reaction. He could not stop himself. He knelt before her and placed his hand on her cheek. Vegeta closed his eyes and began to view Bulma's thoughts.

He felt her willingness to compromise just to be with this weakling. He experienced her elation at being asked for an engagement and the absolute devastation the faux trinket had wrought upon her heart. He watched as her intended berated her and tried to fuck her in nearly the same breath. He heard the one called Yamcha's ridiculous ravings, trying to get the Onna to believe no one would want her. The weakling had smashed her self-esteem to pieces and in her mind; there was no way to put it back together.

Vegeta opened his eyes and lowered his hand. Anger like he had never felt before manifested itself within his soul. He could barely contain the power surging within while his onyx orbs flickered from deepest black to teal blue. `_He broke her! That mother fucking weakling broke her!'_ Vegeta screamed through his mind.

Relying on his legendary control, Vegeta slowly reigned in his anger coupled with Bulma's hurt. He breathed and turned his attention to Bulma. She was still shivering and sobbing. Vegeta felt sympathy for the first time in his life. He took the lovely into his powerful arms and held her. "Enough for today, Onna," he said as he placed a kiss atop her head. He rocked her until her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. He then rose and carried her to her rooms for rest.

Grace stayed out of sight as she viewed the disgusting performance. Obviously, the bitch was broken and needed to be put out of her misery. She was weak and an emotional wreck, absolutely no competition for a Saiyan like herself.

`Why is the Prince wasting his time with that emaciated woman when I am right here?' thought Grace. Determined, Grace let herself into the communications room.

"Get me Dr. Briefs from Earth NOW!" she ordered the second class soldier attending the command center.

"Lady Grace, I cannot…," he sputtered. Grace grabbed him by the collar and shook him until his teeth rattled.

"You will if you want to live, am I making myself plain soldier?" He nodded as best he could.

Within a few minutes, Dr. Briefs was on the video comm.

"Hello there, young lady. I was not expecting such a pleasant surprise" smiled the doctor.

"I am Lady Grace, the betrothed of Prince Vegeta, and future Queen of Vegeta-sei, Dr. Briefs"

"Forgive me, my Lady. How can I help you?"

"I call on behalf of your daughter. Apparently she suffered some emotional upheaval before she came to us."

"Yes, yes it's true," the scientist said as he stroked his chin. "Her boyfriend proposed to her and suddenly she took this job and ran."

"Proposed? What is `proposed'?" Grace questioned.

"It is quite close to your situation with Prince Vegeta, my Lady. On our planet, it is called a proposal of marriage. It is a life partnership between two people who love, respect, and are committed to each other."

Grace had to stifle the bile that was trying to escape her throat. `Such emotional nonsense.'

"Doctor, do you think you could send this `boyfriend' here to comfort your daughter. Possibly to try to set things right? I for one know she is lonely for her old life and this could help her a great deal" she lied through her perfect teeth.

"That just may do the trick. I know Yamcha has been coming by or calling frequently wondering about Bulma. I believe this visit would be just what the doctor ordered. I will have him on the next ship out tomorrow." Dr. Briefs was excited. If anything could cure his baby of her depression, it was a visit from the man she loved.

"Excellent, Dr. Briefs. Let us make this a surprise for your daughter. I am sure she would enjoy it so much more if she had no knowledge of this visit"

The scientist thought for a moment. Surely, there would be no harm in Yamcha popping in unannounced. He nodded and signed off.

Graced grinned. `Good, maybe this could keep her mind and her filthy hands off of my Prince' she thought. She then turned and almost skipped to her rooms to freshen up for her next engagement.

Vegeta nestled Bulma into her bed and pulled the comforter up over her body. _`Such pain, how does she deal with it?'_ he marveled.

Bulma began to move and mumble. At first it was soft infrequent but from minute to minute she began to moan and thrash in her bed. "No, Yamcha! Please, love me! Love me! Don't leave me!" she cried. Broken sobs poured from the depths of her aching soul, shattering the resolve of the dark warrior who watched the display.

Vegeta crawled into bed with the vexed woman. He took her into his arms. "Hush, Woman. You are letting him win. You are strong," he whispered. He pulled her close to his form and rubbed her back. Bulma let out a small moan but moved her body closer, draping an arm across his torso. Without knowing, she began to arouse the Prince with her small, innocuous movements. Vegeta prayed to the gods above that she would still so his cock would stop twitching.

Bulma inhaled a masculine scent but she was not scared, just surprised. She looked up, right into the piercing eyes of Prince Vegeta. Her eyes were still wet with tears but before she could wipe them, Vegeta brushed them away. Leaning into his hand, she continued to rub her cheek against his palm. Neither one cared about the world outside this room. Bulma just wanted to be whole and Vegeta just wanted to heal her.

Vegeta tipped Bulma's chin up and lowered his lips to hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss, merciful and sweet. Both unsure of why they were engaging in the activity but fine with continuing with the kiss. Bulma felt warmth spread through her body, awakening the woman in her for the first time. She ran her hand up to Vegeta's hair, gaining a moan from the Prince as she massaged his scalp. Emboldened, the Prince placed his hand upon her waist and introduced her groin to his growing arousal. At the same time, he deepened the kiss, swallowing Bulma's sighs into his throat.

Vegeta began grinding his pelvis into his partner. Bulma's eyes rolled as the powerful Prince pulled her beneath him and began attacking her neck. He left hot, wet kisses up and down her neck stoking her fire. "Oh yes…Oh, Vegeta, yes," she panted.

And that's when her brain kicked in. She couldn't do this. This guy was promised to someone and she was no home wrecker. Did he just want to sleep with her and never talk to her again? What was she to him when he had a beautiful future queen as a bed warmer? Would he want her if he knew what she was truly like?

On and on her mind went, interrupting her ability to enjoy this handsome man.

The difference in her body was immediate. Vegeta looked at Bulma and wondered what could be the matter. She began disengaging and apologizing all over the place.

"I am so sorry, Prince Vegeta if I said anything or did anything to put you in this position."

Vegeta wouldn't let go of her "Onna, stop. You could make me do nothing. I am here of my own free will."

"Please Prince Vegeta, please let me up. Please I can't do this," she begged.

Sighing, Vegeta let her go and she wasted no time scrambling out of the warm inviting bed. Vegeta knew he had pushed his luck. She was damaged and needed to heal. Nevertheless, he was patient, and he would have her.

"Onna, I expect you to meditate with me again tomorrow—no excuses. I will give the order for you to return to the lab until then." Vegeta then rose from the bed and strode to the door. He gave Bulma one more longing, smoldering glance before leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Do I own this? That would be no

Dinner had become such a stressful affair. King Vegeta was the only attendant who was entertained by the proceedings. He had observed his son speaking to the blue haired genius daily, not ordering her but instructing her on meditation techniques. Also, in the past few days, the girl's color had improved and her hair shone like spun silk. She may have even laughed a time or two, although she may not admit it.

Meanwhile, Grace became more desperate by the day. She began dropping in uninvited to their sessions asking Prince Vegeta about the most mundane things. First she needed help with a gaudy necklace passed down to her from her mother. Then it was discussion of a law concerning consumption of foreign foods and its effect on the Sayian economy. The frequency of her visits became so irritating that he was forced to place a guard outside the Gravitational Unit with strict orders that anyone who entered unbidden would be killed, without question. Changing tact, Grace clung to the Prince at every evening meal. It was truly a herculean effort to pry her desperate hands off his person so he could assume his place by his father's side. Bulma was usually seated next to the Prince, while Grace was placed across from the Prince, like an outsider.

Grace's state of dress had become more dramatic as well and this evening was no different. Her dress consisted of a translucent silk tulle, wrapped around her body and draped over one shoulder. The stretch bustier underpinning was extremely tight, accentuating her well-endowed breasts. Grace's hair was painstakingly curled in spirals falling down her olive skin. In short, she was gorgeous—a masterpiece made flesh but it was all wasted on the aloof Prince.

Prince Vegeta hated to be forced into anything and he was not going to be enticed by the whore who sat before him. How dare she sit there like a delicious treat when inside she was sour, nasty, and worst of all used. The Prince enjoyed ignoring her and engaging Bulma in conversation while Grace fumed.

At any rate, he liked the Onna. Never again did they touch. Instead, he verbally coached the Onna through her trauma, teaching her how to control it rather than vice versa. The more they meditated, the easier she became to communicate with. They discussed upgrades to the training module and feeding each other with one crazy idea after another. Their conversations stimulated his mind. No woman had ever held his attention so thoroughly in his life.

"Prince Vegeta," Bulma prodded. She was blushing a bit as the Prince stared into her face. Vegeta blinked. "I heard you Woman, can a Prince not think before giving an answer?" he tried to cover. The truth was—he was staring. He could not help himself. The gleam was returning to her eyes and they sparkled when she spoke. It was as if she were casting as spell upon him and he had no way to escape.

"My apologies, Prince but I thought you would have ample to say concerning the Super Sayian topic," Bulma said.

"What is there to say, Onna? There will only be one Legendary this generation and he is before you," he smirked.

"It is true, foreigner," Grace cut in. "The Prince has the blood of a hundred kings running through his royal veins. Why when he was birthed, no brat ever measured a higher Ki reading," she gushed. Grace looked admiringly over at the Prince. His face was set in a scowl and his onyx eyes looked over at her coolly.

"I do not remember giving you permission to tell my business, wench," he growled.

Grace looked as if she had been slapped. She was doing her duty, speaking the glory of her intended. He should be nodding proudly instead of berating her as if she were a third class moron.

King Vegeta leaned in wondering what the next move was going to be. He hoped Grace would explode causing the Prince to throw her out of the dining hall. Instead, he was surprised.

Grace recovered herself and stood. "Forgive me, my Prince. Might I be excused for the evening?"

Stunned all the Prince could do was nod stiffly. With all of the dignity she could muster, Grace swept out of the room, a plan already forming. `_Little shit. You will forever regret treating me as if I were nothing!'_

Bulma picked at her food nervously as Grace left the group. She knew the woman was jealous but Bulma had made no real claim on her man. They may have kissed and groped a bit, but since then both parties had controlled themselves and focused on their sessions. Bulma had to admit that her training and work had benefited from her increased controlled mind. She improved the training engine from a rudimentary algorithm that could become easy to predict to a complex module that combined the advantages of the other species in order to give the user near infinite possibilities of opponent powers.

"Woman, if you are done playing with your plate, we have meditating to do. I suggest you prepare yourself," said the Prince startling Bulma from her daydream.

"Of course, just give me 10 minutes." With that, Bulma set off for her room to change into more appropriate attire.

"Brat, you are forming an attachment to the woman," stated the King.

"Old man, what business is it of yours?" answered the Prince

"Everything is my business. Now, do not pay games with me. Will you pursue her?"

"Why?" Prince Vegeta was annoyed. When did his father get so nosey and why should he care about his dealings with the Woman

"Watch your tone, boy!" snapped the King. He was getting tired of having to remind his son who was in charge. Taking a breath, he continued with his message. "I have had a communication from Dr. Briefs. Apparently, her former consort is on his way here."

Vegeta's mask nearly slipped. He wanted to scream to the heavens that no way that son of a bitch was welcome on this planet. That he would blow his ass into the next dimension if he set foot on this planet, but his pride held him in check.

"Why is this my problem? The Onna will deal with him, not I," the Prince shrugged.

King Vegeta knew he was being lied to but if it is a game he wants then that is what he will get.

"Very well," said the King. "I am told that he plans to woo her back to his side and take for his own. Since that is none of our concern, think nothing of it."

Vegeta tightened his jaw. _`If that baka thought he was leaving here with her then he was more mental than he imagined.'_

"I will not burden the Onna with this ….news. She has made too much progress and this is a distraction her from her current efforts." `_Also it would take focus away from me and place it on to that loser'_ he thought bitterly.

The King turned away from his son. `_So stubborn,'_ he signed internally_._ "You best not keep the girl waiting, brat."

Prince Vegeta exited the chamber on a mission. He would have to step up his plan to get close to the Woman.

Bulma was ready to meditate but she still minus the Prince of all Saiyans. She looked forward to the sessions. It was the balm that soothed her mind. She began feeling confident again in certain areas and she was encouraged by Vegeta.

She even toyed with the idea of getting to know the Prince better. Is it possible to get close to a wall of granite with a sarcastic smile and a tongue that could shred you to pieces? How she would love to find out, but knew this course of action was impossible. She shook herself of these sidetracking thoughts and instead, she concentrated on katas until the Prince arrived.

"Computer, opponent Prince Vegeta, mode: Instruct, lesson: kata, music: Closer"

As the music began, a hologram of the surly Prince stood next to Bulma. She had taken his likeness from his many training sessions. The image was true to every detail. Every raised scar, every toned muscle, every hair on his head, all captured in vivid feature ready to take her on as a student.

The handsome clone began taking her through the steps of _Heian Shodan_ and Bulma followed.

The real Prince stood in the shadows watching the goddess before him fluidly step through the exercise. He was lulled into a trance by the music chosen by the beauty. The beat caressed his senses, enflamed his skin, and made is blood race.

_Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that  
She wants to own me  
To control me  
Come closer  
Come closer_

Vegeta did as the song bade him. The Prince came closer to the consumed female. So close in fact that before he was able to stop himself, he was breathing down her neck.

Bulma bumped into the entranced Prince and gasped. She was not frightened but she was surprised that the Prince would allow such a slight. "Music off, suspend lesson," she said, just loud enough to be picked up by the program. Now the motionless couple was drowning in silence, still very close. The Prince was behind her, nearly nuzzling her hair. The brilliant vixen felt the slightest caress under the hem of her shirt stroking her taut abdomen. Bulma closed her eyes, reveling in the touch. Her breath quickened but she did not push for more. Vegeta lent his head forward, placing his lips against her ear. "Are you ready?" he whispered. Bulma had to bite her lip to stop a groan from escaping her throat. All she could do was nod.

Vegeta slithered his hand around Bulma's petite waist and secured her body to his. Then they began to levitate. "What the…?" she began but was hushed by her partner. The couple floated quite gently through the double doors. He took her into the dusky sky with one thought on his mind: making the Onna his.


	13. Chapter 13

Do not own…blah blah blah Also there is lemon below so if it's not your thing…take a hike

Bulma enjoyed the feel of the flight and her physical proximity to this man. For days, he had been her guide through the dark depression that had settled upon her soul. She was grateful for their sessions but took great care to keep them in perspective. They were nothing more than a sort of mentoring and she should not get emotionally involved. However, trying to convince herself of that while held against the Prince was a tough feat indeed.

Vegeta had to concentrate on the task at hand and not the angel in his arms. It took every ounce of his legendary control not to stop and take her right here in the air. He began to descend onto red sand that met the clearest blue water any eyes had ever beheld. Bulma could not even form words to describe the splendor of the beach and the small alcove it held. Setting down on the land, Vegeta had to remember to let her go or he would have gone on holding the female.

Folding his arms, Vegeta faced the female. "Why did you not tell me you wanted to learn from me, Woman?" he questioned.

Bulma flinched. He almost sounded as if he were offended. "Prince Vegeta, I did not want to take any more of your time. You have already mentored me through proper meditation; I had no right to make additional requests.

"Your artificial image of me does not offer you the benefit of correction of technique." He stepped close to Bulma and posed her in the last stance correctly. "In order for katas to be effective, they must be done perfectly." Vegeta's hand was still grasping Bulma's arm. He felt her pulse race as he began to adjust her body through different positions.

Her eyes were downcast. She was afraid to look up because if she did she would fall into his arms and kiss him madly. She tried her best to attend to the poses but her mind wondered back to his perfect form, the way his muscles rippled, the way he moved; swiftly and gracefully.

The Prince was no fool. He detected the change in the air. She wanted him. He was pleased for he had to be sure she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He was tired of dancing around the subject and with that baka on his way; he had to move and now was as good a time as any.

Vegeta took Bulma's chin and tipped it up to look directly into his eyes. "Woman," he purred, "do you want me?" She could not turn away from his steel grasp no matter how she tried. Scenarios and questions ran through and flitted through her mind. Should she lie? Is it too soon? Why does he want to know?

"Answer me," he demanded. He saw her distress playing across her face. He wanted the truth, in words and out loud.

Bulma's tongue got away from her before she could think.

"Where in the universe do you get off ordering me to do anything you selfish prick? I will have you know that I will not be bullied and I will thank you to take your over developed arms from around my body and back the fuck up!" Bulma's chest was heaving. God had that felt good. How long had she been holding back and eating herself alive with the strain? She seemed to forget she had just insulted one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy but the thought slowly dawned on her. Her hands flew to her mouth out of fear that some other vulgar speech would escape.

Vegeta looked upon his prize with something nearing awe. That fire in her burned with so much heat and passion, it made him want her more if that were even possible. Inhaling through flared nostrils, Vegeta closed his eyes and centered himself. He then inclined his head close to the woman's, so close that their foreheads touched.

"Woman, my pride, honor, and strength are the only things that I hold with any measurable deference. They define me," he said in very measured tones. He was in full eye contact with the Onna daring her to look away as he said his peace. "I am laying them at your feet and offering myself as your mate. I will protect you and our brats and spend my life worshiping your perfect body. You will never need to fear that the courtship is fleeting. Saiyans mate for life. What I offer you is always and forever, even after death. I ask you for the final time, Woman do you want me?"

Bulma was in shock. Her hands had slipped from her mouth and became entwined under her wobbling chin. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears, and a trace of doubt. How could he want her? Her eyes shut and her head turned away but a hand from Vegeta shot out to make her unable to hide from him. Stilling the woman with a stare that would stop any being, he assessed her. She was scared to death.

"Close your eyes, Woman"

"Wha- no..wait- I don't …."

"Woman, you try patience that I do not have. Do not defy me. Do as I have commanded….please"

Unable to do otherwise, Bulma fluttered her eyelids shut. Vegeta took his hand and stroked Bulma's soft cheek. He then pressed his forehead against hers.

"Breathe with me, one and together. Let me show you what I have revealed to no other."

Bulma took the leap of faith and began to synchronize with the Saiyan Prince. Respiration and heartbeat of the couple came in one rhythm. Vegeta opened a link between his mind and Bulma's.

Through that link, she began to experience the depth of his feelings for her. How he felt from the very first time, he had laid eyes on her. She learned that their increased interactions during meditation sessions increased those feelings tenfold.

Oh, how he loved every inch of her and it made her feel complete. Bulma was filled with warmth and true devotion from the Prince. Vegeta poured into her how her beauty and brilliance held his heart captive and he would be damned if he would release her to anyone.

Yes, this is what she wanted, what she needed. She would be safe with him, loved by him, challenged by him, and fiercely defended by him.

Tentatively, Bulma reciprocated. Vegeta was surprised by the action. She was not supposed to be able to communicate telepathically. She allowed him to view her current state of mind and how grateful she was to him for aiding her in its repair.

Vegeta felt a swell of pride at the strength she gained from conquering her emotions. He knew his Onna was strong. His Onna? _His_—yes his Onna.

Bulma uncovered the feelings she had been burying for this man. Slowly, she let her love and desire burn a path through to Vegeta's mind. Coming in rolling waves, Vegeta was consumed with Bulma's unwavering adulation of him. Not only because of his well chiseled body, but his keen mind and steadfast sense of honor. Vegeta had never felt so revered in all his life. He was humbled by the fragile female, he never believed he would ever be worthy of her affections but he would not rest until he proved himself to her.

Vegeta's power began to react to Bulma's emotional invasion. His aura flickered from royal blue to gold off and on while the couple was connected. The change was in time with their beating hearts setting the cadence like a metronome.

Vegeta slowly closed the link and opened his teal blue eyes. He was absolutely in awe of this Chikyuu-jin. Feeling eyes on her, Bulma found the courage to look into the eyes of the man who loved her. She could not doubt what he had revealed to her. Now words were needed, he had already bore his soul to her.

Bulma stretched up and touched Vegeta's cheek with a shaky hand. She stroked the smooth, olive skin up into his white blond hair. Vegeta reveled in her touch. He groaned and leaned into her hand.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered

"Hmmm?"

"You're blond."

"What?"

"Your hair, it's blond."

Vegeta pulled himself from the loving touch of the creature and concentrated on his power.

_`By the gods, I am he who was foretold. I am the Legendary.'_ Shock was written all over his face. He did not know what to do first, test his new power or worship the goddess in front of him.

"Are you Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta nodded. Smiling, Bulma reached up pulled him into a close embrace. "Good, I know that makes you happy."

Vegeta responded to the hold with a firm hug of his own. He even allowed himself a small smile. Someone who was happy for him was very unusual on his planet but he was sure he could get used to this behavior. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled. Her sweet scent intoxicated him and brought him back to his original mission.

Pulling back and placing his forehead atop Bulma's, Vegeta pressed on. "Woman, I require an answer."

He still needed affirmation, aloud from her.

She looked intensely into his eyes and uttered, "Yes, I will be yours, Vegeta."

Joy unlike Vegeta had ever experienced spread through his heart. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers.

They kissed in small pecks at first but the act escalated quickly. The pair knelt down on the warm, red sand, lost in each other. Vegeta had to hold himself back from ravaging his soon to be mate. He wanted to enjoy the taste of her sweet skin and luscious body.

He nipped and kissed down her neck, setting her skin ablaze. Bulma rubbed and massaged his back muscles, committing them to memory. She came upon his tail and was greeted with an immediate reaction. Upon her contact with the appendage, Vegeta ground himself into her roughly. She gasped, absolutely excited with the action. Over and over again, Bulma lightly touched his tail and was treated to even more aggressive kisses, bites, and pelvic thrusts.

Not wanting to end this before it even began Vegeta pins Bulma's hands above her head with one hand while making short work of her shirt with the other. Flicking a look into Bulma's eyes as if looking for permission and is pleased to view her very willing and waiting smile.

Vegeta laved one perfect, cherry-topped breast while his free hand massaged the other. This caused Bulma to arch her back as if she were trying to shove more of herself into his hungry mouth. She had never felt like this before and she wanted to make the best of this experience. Vegeta was lost in a world of her beautiful, perky breasts. He was sure the gods made them just for his taking and he silently thanked them for their work.

Licking a path down her belly, Vegeta made to do away with her shorts and footwear. Just as he began to remove her bottoms, Vegeta felt a hand on his arm.

"I..I..uh.. umm..—"Bulma stuttered, her face beat red from the embarrassment of being a virgin at her age.

Vegeta smirked. Watching her squirm even at this time was amusing to him.

"Woman, you have nothing to fear. I will be as gentle as a Saiyan is able during our coupling. Know this: before we are through you will have experienced more pleasure than any being should have a right to."

Hearing those words removed the last trace of remaining doubt from her mind and she pushed off her shorts on her own. Taking in a breath, he took in her heady scent. It called to him, begging him to find the source and put out the fire burning within. Vegeta ran his hands up her toned thighs while kissing and licking his way to her pubic region. Bulma thought she would go insane at his careful pace. She wanted him and began to become insistent raising her hips and kneading his shoulders.

"Patience, little one," he said into her burning skin. Truth be told, his erection was becoming painful but he knew not to rush. She must be made ready or she could be hurt during their interlude.

Taking his time, Vegeta stared at the glistening mound before him. The pouting lips of her womanhood beckoned him closer, inviting him in for a closer look. He made his way down to her lower blue curls and began to part her flesh. Her flower opened to him and delighted him with its luscious scent.

He licked and kissed her clitoris with the mastery of an experienced lover. Bolts of pleasure began to surge through Bulma's body. She dug her hands into Vegeta's hair, trying with all her might to push him deeper whilst lifting her hips. Vegeta laughed in his head. His Onna knew what she wanted but he still needed to assert control. With a bit of pressure, he arrested of her bucking hips by placing a firm hand on top of Bulma's flat stomach.

With his free hand, Vegeta entered her with one finger eliciting a long and low moan from Bulma. He built up his speed over time, driving Bulma crazy. She had never been pleased like this, ever! The speed and sensations were incredible…she would not be able to take much more. Biting her lip, she willed herself to last and enjoy the moment but her body had other plans. Rolling her eyes into the back of her head she screamed the name of her lover and welcomed wave after wave of absolute bliss crashing upon her heaving form. Vegeta enjoyed it every bit as she as he lapped up her juices like manna from heaven.

"Oh Vegeta, that was amazing."

"Little one, that was the beginning," smirked the Prince as he joined her face to face and…bottomless.

Bulma breathed in and steadied herself and he positioned himself between her creamy limbs. Vegeta rubbed his engorged member up and down her entrance, readying himself for entry.

Sensing her fear, even if it was slight, Vegeta made a point to catch Bulma's eye.

"Woman," he said, "after this day you shall never suffer pain again by my hand. You will be my mate, my Queen. We will be one." He then laid a gentle kiss upon her head, her nose, and both cheeks. Upon reaching her mouth, he engaged Bulma in a deep kiss while driving his first thrust into her. Tears sprang to her eyes and she screamed. Those screams were snuffed out by Vegeta's calculated kiss as the couple held still. While Vegeta lay motionless, buried inside her, he felt as if his member was gripped in a vice. He experienced his share of virgins, as `gifts' from dignitaries and the like, but he this Onna would test his legendary stamina. Vegeta waited for a nod from his love before he continued. First with slow and deep strokes to ensure all was well. Then we he felt her meet his stokes with upward thrusts, he increased the pace.

Bulma's breathing was erratic and she clung to Vegeta's back as if she were drowning and he was her only lifeline.

"Gods Woman…so tight….too tight…FUCK!" Vegeta breathed into Bulma's ear.

She barely heard him over her own screams. Every time he thrust into her, he ground his pelvic region into her giving her even more clitoral stimulation. She was overwhelmed and ready to come again. Her tightening walls were bringing Vegeta to his breaking point. A low growl began in his throat that turned into a roar as he finished. The sound was soon joined by Bulma's exaltations as she reached her second orgasm of the evening.

Breathing heavily, Vegeta kissed Bulma with all he had left as he rolled onto his back and pulled her close. Never before had coupling been so satisfying. He held her protectively with all the love a Saiyan could muster and looked into her eyes….well he tried but she was peacefully sleeping. Yawning, he joined her in slumber on the fine red beach with only his Ki to keep them warm.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own it—you know the drill

In the comforting balance between being asleep and awake, Vegeta basked in heaven. The night before had been perfect. Her body was taut and her curves were absolutely mesmerizing. Her femininity had been untouched by anyone other than himself. He nearly smiled with the thought that he would be her only lover forever more. The blue haired one was his...or at least she would be when the ceremony was complete.

Reaching out, he sensed she was not next to him. He was not worried Well, not really. She would not go far. Cracking open an eye, Vegeta began to focus on the images in the alcove. Outside of their makeshift bed was a pebble strewn path to the opening, allowing light to shine through. It was just before sunrise and the light was dim but visible at the entrance. It was here he found his prize. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in azure waves. Her profile was relaxed and he found a bit of a smile dancing upon her lips.

"Enjoying the view, my Prince?" she said.

"How..."

"...did I know you were looking?" Bulma finished. "Your Ki rose just enough to tingle my skin. It blanketed me in a warmth that made me feel safe." She turned, looked at him, and blushed. "And loved."

Vegeta sniffed and propped himself upon his elbows. "A Saiyan speaks not of such things, Onna."

Quirking an eyebrow and crossing her arms across her flushed, naked breasts, Bulma strode back to her lover. Crawling like a cat, she stretched her torso up to Vegeta's well defined stomach. She kissed and nibbled her way down to his reacting manhood.

"I would never ask you to speak about such things, when actions say all I wish to know." said Bulma.

She ran her tongue over the sensitive flesh, earning a groan and an urging thrust from the Prince. She nibbled the skin both fore and aft while massing Vegeta's heavy sacs.

The tip of his member leaked sweet fluid, meeting Bulma's ready tongue. She lapped the stream to its source while Vegeta's body trembled.

"Woman," he rasped clinching his hands into fists.

Looking at his pained expression, she knew what he wanted. Holding him in her soft hands, she licked her ruby lips and lowered her mouth over the quivering muscle. Vegeta was astounded by the sensation. He bowed his back and fisted the pallet beneath him. "GODS!" Vegeta gritted though his teeth. He had never been pleased so well. It was heaven and hell...it was perfect.

Swiftly and deftly she worked the unit into a frenzy. Claiming his manhood over and over with her talented tongue, luscious lips, and welcoming mouth.

The powerful saiyan was in a battle he could not win. Bulma knew he was close and went to put an end to his misery. She opened her throat and engulfed him into the constricting area. "AHHHH!" Vegeta screamed, open-mouthed and getting louder. He spurted his thick load down the back of Bulma's throat, relishing in the ecstasy bestowed upon him by this – no his woman.

When she had milked him of his essence and released him, Bulma reclaimed her position upon Vegeta's body and nuzzeled her lover's ear. "See my Prince, that is love."

Grace's disheveled appearance was shocking to say the least. Her makeup was smeared so badly that she was unrecognizable. Her intricately styled hair had lost its beautiful shine and curl long ago. She tore at her face and drew her own blood as she stewed in her despair.

She had been openly rebuffed by the man she had trained whole her life to wed, to bed, and bare the future leadership of this planet. It was her destiny. HERS! And that fucking off-world WHORE has placed her Prince under her freakishly weak spell.

Grace tore her dress to tatters and stepped into the bathing pool, angrily dismissed the lowly help, and submerged herself into the water of the oversized area. She stayed under until she felt her lungs would burst. She shot up, breaking the surface with her face. She had to find a way to regain control of the situation and get this bitch out of the way. Would she sell her soul? No, she had to get someone to do this task to keep her free of scandal.

"My Lady?" whispered a fearful handmaiden.

"What is it you piece of filth?! I told you I was not to be disturbed!"

Gulping, the servant continued. "The King requests your presence on the space dock"

"At this hour?"

"You are to be at his side as he greets the ship landing from Chykiuu-sei."

"What about the Prince? Can he not participate in this menial task instead of me?" she scoffed.

The servant lowered her head and said as quietly as she could, "He is not on the premises, Lady Grace. He has not been seen since the evening meal."

Rage bloomed across Grace's once calming face. "Find him, do you hear me? I want to know his whereabouts within the hour. If you come back with no information, I will waste no time tearing your insides OUT!" she shouted at the wincing servant. Without waiting to be dismissed the maiden bolted from the room, anxious to be away from the pissed off, wannabe princess.

Gathering herself Grace left her bath, stomping into her room to comply with the King's 'request'. Donning a tight black AE suit with a modest cleavage cut, she had to admit that she looked good. She put on her boots and bound her hair in a twist. After applying some light makeup and gloss, she left with amazing speed to get to the dock.

Upon arriving she was met with the King of all Saiyans, who was pacing. He looked angry. "Girl," he snapped. "when I send for you, I expect not to be kept waiting. Defy me again at your own peril, are we clear?"

He stared her down, conferring the thought that he was not to be fucked with at this time. He wasn't really angry with her, it was the situation. He did not want to allow this Yamcha person on his planet, upsetting his son. But in order to keep up with niceties, he was given clearance to land.

"We are clear, my King. Deepest apologies my Lord if I..."

"Oh, do shut up." he interrupted, "I have had enough of your boot-licking and the day has just started."

Turning, the King approached the newly landed ship, still irritated. He felt a small prick in the back of his brain. His son was on his way...and not alone. The King rubbed his head in preparation. The hell that was about to commence.

Yamcha was glad to be off the ship. Being on a ship for a week with hardly anyone to talk to was disturbing. There were a couple of beings that tried to contact him, and one that even spoke Standard, but no one of interest. Technology was not his thing anyway. He needed a hot long shower, a home cooked meal, and Bulma in his bed.

Bulma. Oh, Bulma. Gods had he screwed that up and chased her away to the forsaken land. He had to get Bulma and go home. This was no place for her. Everywhere he looked reminded him of blood or war. It was disgusting. Looking down he viewed what he assumed to be the King and a Princess. He approached the pair, with questions right on the tip of his tongue concerning the whereabouts of his beloved, when he was stopped in his tracks.

Descending toward the group was a man with Bulma in his arms. This barbarian was touching his fiance. What the FUCK?!

Prince Vegeta floated down with his precious cargo. They had spent the last few hours worshiping each other and expressing their love through fantastic, sensational actions. As they grew closer to the dock, Bulma's eyes grew wide. She began to shake and shiver. Perplexed, Vegeta bent to ask his soon to be mate what the trouble was, but then he spotted it. It was him. The one who chased her from her home and broke her spirit. The one to which he owed a genuine, one-of-a-kind ass-whipping.

Bulma was hyperventilating as they touched down. No, he cannot be here! She was happy and he will take that away again. He would crush her and twist my heart until she was dead.

Vegeta thought Bulma would pass out. She was white as a sheet and her eyes were rolling. He had to stop this and give her the strength to stand up for herself and their love.

"No, Onna! Breathe slowly or you will faint." He grabbed her arms and shook her a bit to bring her back to the present, to now, to him.

Bulma forced herself to slow down and look Vegeta in the face. It was beset with a pained expression. It was small and unnoticeable to the untrained eye, but she picked it up. She had to reign herself in and erase that look from Vegeta's visage. She breathed with him as she had done a few hours before, remembering the love he had shown her from inside his soul. That couldn't be taken by some asshole who got his rocks off by belittling her.

With renewed vigor she slid her hands up Vegeta's powerful biceps and nodded. He would want her to face this and conquer it. For their love, she would do this.

Grace looked thoroughly scandalized. How dare the Prince show up with that, that, thing in his arms!

Yamcha looked as mad as a hatter. His mouth twisted in a deep frown at what he had witnessed. "Hey buddy, what the FUCK do you think you are doing with my fiance, eh?" he shouted red-faced. The King had him by the throat in milliseconds. "You dare to set foot on my planet and speak to royalty in such a manner, boy! It may do your planet better if I kill you now and send you back in pieces," he growled at the now purple faced stranger.

"King Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she sprinted over to the men, shoving past Grace in the process. "My Lord please allow me this one favor. I beg your indulgence. Please do not kill Yamcha for this slight, he meant to harm."

"Let it go old man. No offense should be considered from such an obvious weakling," said Prince Vegeta from the background, arms folded and stance wide.

The King noticed something in his son's voice that gave him pause. As if he wanted to force the unavoidable confrontation. The King growled again into the face of Yamcha then released his hold and stalked away. Yamcha crumpled to the ground gasping, spitting, and coughing. Bulma felt sorry for him. He had come a long way to get his heart handed back to him. She shook her head sadly and offered her hand to her former boyfriend.

Yamcha grasped the hand as if it were a lifeline. He looked up into eyes that were as blue as sapphires. He'd seen them a thousand times, and every time they were still a stunning sight. This was the first time, however, that love was not evident in them at all.

"Are you alright?" Bulma asked

Yamcha smirked and tried pulling Bulma in for a tight embrace. "Babe, you know I've had worse." he said. Bulma braced her arms against his chest before he could wrap his arms around her body. "I am pleased that you are alright, really I am, but you know we are- what we were-it's over."

Yamcha blanched and tightened his grip on Bulma. He knew his job would be tough, but after a few romantic evenings she would be back in his arms—no problem. "Babe, I know our last night was upsetting, but we will make it work, just like we always have." Bulma broke the hold with impressive strength and turned her back on the man. "I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing, Yamcha."

"Not for nothing, Babe, for you. I love you." Yamcha said with as much sincerity as he could muster. Never turning around, Bulma walked away into the palace. She needed some space to breathe.

Vegeta watched the scene with wrapped attention. It took all he had not to rip the limbs off the bumbling idiot who dared touch what was his. She had to do this on her own in order for her to heal and she would belong to him completely. Whilst intensely watching the altercation, Grace offered a laugh.

"Love is grand, is it not, my Prince?" giggled Grace as she slipped along side the object of her desire.  
"Would it not be wonderful if Brenda got back together with her fiance and enjoyed a happy life on her home planet?" she needled. She leaned in and sniffed the surly saiyan. "Her scent is all over you, my Prince. Have as much fun as you wish, but our joining is in two weeks. This foreign virus should have run its course by then. Our people would not take kindly to you being cuckolded by an ignorant concubine." Grace said smugly.

Vegeta turned his head to meet Grace's eye, and raised his Ki slowly. The power was coming off him in waves and began to push against his former fiance. Then his eyes flashed to a frightening aquamarine and he began to bare his teeth. Grace's mouth hung open in a silent scream as Vegeta powered down. Turning his back Vegeta stated, "Yes there will be a joining in two weeks, but not with you—with HER. Her name is Bulma and she will be mine."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own it...don't make me come over there! Also, if you would, please review. It helps to improve my style and of course increases reader enjoyment.

'What the hell happened?' Yamcha internally postulated. He stared at the well-decorated walls of his guest room. The wall was blood red with ornate gold leaves stitched through it. Normally Yamcha would have appreciated the intricate wood carved, queen sized bed, but his mind was shot. Bulma had forsaken him after 10 years of love and devotion—well not really 10 years, it was up and down. But still, she was his. It was almost as if it were written in stone since the day they met in the sweltering desert. He was so shy back then, but Bulma was determined to have him. She doggedly pursued him and pressed him to be a better man than he was. No amount of gallivanting around in sand was going to help him in that respect.

The former bandit was bummed out and was about to re-pack when his door was opened.

"On my planet, we knock," he said testily, crouching in a near fight stance.

"Oh, spare me human. I have come to help you win back your lady."

Standing in front of the now closed door was a beautiful creature.

"Lady Grace, right?" asked Yamcha as he straightened.

"Not just Lady Grace, but future Queen of this planet, um...uh..."

"Yamcha," he helped

"Yes... Yamcha." Grace placed a finger on her chin and committed the name to memory. He could help rid her of the bedraggled foreign woman, then the Prince would be hers for the taking. Her luscious lips curved at the thought of manipulating this male into doing her bidding.

"So, what is it that you want, Lady?"

"As I said, I am here to help you. You are no doubt aware that my betrothed is taken with your...woman?"

Yamcha's mouth gaped. "WHAT? If that animal thinks he is going to take what is mine he has another thing coming!" he yelled.

"Believe me...eh Yamcha, we have the same goal. Having a foreign Queen would dilute the royal bloodline, creating a stain upon our heritage. Not to mention the great potential such a situation would have to tear our world apart." Grace sounded so noble and brave. She should have been rewarded for such an acting performance. All she wanted was the title, power, and to make that bitch pay for thinking she could take what was lawfully hers. Other than that, she really could care less about the rest of it.

Strolling across the thick nap of the carpet, Yamcha extended his hand. "Whatever I have to do to get my Bulma off this war world, I will do it...even if I have to make a deal with Satan himself." Grace tamped down her disgust at touching the human. She took his hand and shook it. Departing, she flashed a smile. "Your woman meditates daily in the training room. When she is not there she is at work in the labs. Get to work on reminding her of your relationship. I will take care of the Prince."

Yamcha cocked a smile and nodded. Hope raised its head in his heart. He could win her back, he'd done it before. This time he would put his best efforts into making her the center of his world. She would come to love him even more than she had in the past. She would be his and they would love each other-forever and beyond.

"OUCH, Fucking hell!" Bulma swore as she burnt her hand again while soldering a chip. Her confused mind was making it more difficult to work. She had to stop herself a billion times from contacting her father and giving him the tongue lashing of a lifetime for helping him get here in the first place. But that wouldn't help the situation. She huffed, blew out an angry breath, and bandaged her battered hand.

'Yamcha—what the hell was he doing on this planet?' she obsessed. 'Weren't they over? Why would he come for her.? What the hell would she do with Vegeta. Oh gods, Vegeta...how he must hate her now.'

She had successfully avoided the Prince by keeping her Ki low, working odd hours, and secreting herself in places he would not expect. She thought he even tried to probe her mind but the connection was weak and it was easy to block.

Her technicians gave her wide berth ever since the day Yamcha came to the planet. She wasn't blatantly abusing them but her answers were short and she was quick to anger if challenged. Common wisdom taught them to work quickly and quietly to be sure not to incur Bulma's wrath.

The scientists kept working around the clock, mass producing the training modules approved by the ruling monarch. King and Prince viewed the latest training results and were impressed. Not only were their warriors more powerful, but they were also learning at a phenomenal pace. Incorporating new techniques along with increased strength and stamina would allow the Saiyan race to challenge Ice-jins, bend them to their will, and obliterate their frosty asses from the galaxy.

"Our faith in the human woman has been well placed, it seems," said the King.

The Prince closed his eyes and swallowed his anger in the face of this statement. "Apparently," he answered flatly. "Have we any new information on Ice-jin movement since they began pillaging our allies?"

The King shook his head and wrinkled his brow. "Frieza has been too quiet. It is possible he is relying on surprise to aid any possible attack. Until then, we must move to increase our knowledge of his movements."

Prince Vegeta nodded solemnly. His father was well versed in strategies and espionage. They needed to increase their current leverage now more than ever in order to battle the scaly, powerful, emperor.

Vegeta turned and caressed the door of his personal training unit. Yes, these inventions were a boon to his race but that paled in comparison to his current situation. The Woman, his Woman, had hidden herself from him. When the vile human male had shown himself, he could feel the fear and confusion in the Woman's heart. Vegeta gritted his teeth as the thought crossed his mind. He was so very proud of her when she turned from the scar faced one and never even looked back. But there was a price to pay for her stoic performance. The Prince was also now suffering the void left in his life by her disappearance.

He was so frustrated. The cunning girl was always one step ahead of him, avoiding his presence yet still proving useful to the empire. Meanwhile, he was subjected to the boring conversation of Grace, ever angling to increase her chances of bedding him. Always touching, groping, and grasping at any public event where her presence with him was required. 'Fat chance, whore' he thought. She would never have him. Not after he tasted the sweet nectar of Bulma, the woman that awoke his sleeping heart and challenged him at every turn.

The Prince wanted to tear the palace apart to find her. He wanted to drag her back to his bed and take her over and over until she passed out or begged for mercy. However, he knew following that course of action would not pay dividends. He would have to continue dedicating himself to training, along with patience earned through meditation. She would come to him, he knew she would.

Raising up from her desk, Bulma stretched up and cracked her back. Damn she was tired of keeping these off hours, but she was unable to clearly deal with the two males plaguing her thoughts at the moment. Sleep was taken in small doses and only when necessary. Until she could clear her confusion, she had to put her mind to work elsewhere.

So to keep busy, she redesigned the ships of war for the Sayian fleet. Bulma almost chuckled when she saw what they had been using for space travel. Immediately she saw endless possibilities and couldn't stop thinking of ways to improve their design. With her help, the ships were now more sleek with cloaking capabilities. Encapsulation was a given of course, but also included was a full training module that was constantly in sync with the pillar databases so that every Sayian could still train at their set pace no matter where they were stationed.

Twisting her wrist, Bulma read her watch. '2:39am, already-hmm I guess time flies while practicing avoidance,' she thought.

Bulma decided that a change of venue was in order. She stripped her lab coat and doused the lights. Keeping her Ki as low as possible, she made it to the training module. Sniffing the air, she was reminded of her prince. He had been here training heavily, sweating tiny rivulets down his perfectly chiseled pecs. Bulma nearly lost her head at the thought of the Prince performing his morning katas; muscles rippling and taut, his breathing syncing his heart rate, eyes focused and ready. She almost moaned as her body began to react to her imagination. She needed to occupy herself or she would end up following on her impulse instead of being guided by rational thought.

Mentally kicking herself, she replaced her clothes with workout gear.

"Computer," she called. "Sugar Ray Robinson simulation. Mode: instruct. Speed: thrice normal. Music: Remember the Name by Fort Minor."

After heeding her instructions, the former great middleweight boxing champion appeared beside her. Just as she had asked, the wordless lesson commenced at three times the normal rate. In no time she was slipping sneaky jabs and repeating fiery barrages that would always drive the former champion's opponents insane. The driving rhythm of the music was perfect for helping her keep up with Robinson while also driving thoughts from her head.

Chorus:  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

Yamcha looked on through the window of the training room. He knew her habits. She had done this hide-and-go-seek bit before when he had screwed up. He just had no idea that he would find her here in the training room. Last time she disappeared he found her in a meadow, lying flat on her back, searching the stars for guidance. He'd approached her and although she was skittish at first, they talked all night until she had forgiven him. At the time he thought he was wasting his breath but in retrospect, it was a small price to pay just to have her near him.

It was almost as if he was dreaming. Bulma was training! His Bulma was in front of him training quite well with a boxer from their planet. And at an incredible speed no less. She looked as if she were born to train and nothing else. Her muscle tone was exceptional to say the least. Last time he had seen her, she had been dressed to the 9s and looking fantastic but seeing her in this fashion gave him an entirely new appreciation for her body.

Her technique was effective and efficient. Her ample breasts were rising and falling before his eyes, she not at all winded, very controlled in fact, like a true warrior.

Opening the door, Yamcha was assaulted by the loud base that drove the music Bulma had chosen. He covered his ears and began to approach her. Bulma stopped and called a halt to the program. She could feel someone behind her. Quicker than a hiccup, Yamcha found himself being pulled and flipped over onto the floor mat.

"Yamcha, what are you doing here, trying to scare me to death?"

Yamcha rubbed his sore bottom and stood. "Sorry Babe, you know I didn't mean it." He stepped forward and Bulma stepped back. It was clear she wanted to keep her distance.

In a small voice Bulma asked "Why are you here?" She dropped her head and turned away. "You said the most horrible things to me that night. Shattered my soul along with belief in myself. Why would you come here after such a successful campaign to be rid of me?" She didn't want to be swayed by his charm. She wanted the truth...if he was capable.

"I have played that night over and over in my mind, Bulma. It was supposed to be perfect. I wanted that for us." Yamcha ran a hand over his haggard face. "I wanted to marry you, I still do..."

"Really, you have another fake ring to pawn off on me?" Bulma spat, still not turning around.

"I have no excuse for the ring," Yamcha admitted. "I was proposing to the richest most brilliant woman on the planet, yet I couldn't afford the perfect ring for her"

Bulma then turned and looked at him incredulously. "Do you think I would have given a damn if you gave me the smallest diamond in the world? Am I that shallow to you? Did you think so little of me?" Bulma's eyes were stinging with unshed tears. "It was the sentiment behind the action, Yamcha. I can buy what I please but your love, that was what was supposed to be genuine. Your speech after being caught offering the ring was really enough to say it all." She rubbed her face, swiping at the few tears that began to flow. "You didn't respect me, Yamcha. You made me feel like I was cheap and dirty. You broke my heart—but you know all this. Why have you come?" Bulma demanded

Yamcha boldly stepped forward and reached out to touch Bulma's cheek. "I do love you and respect you, Babe." Bulma scoffed. "It's true! Ever since that night I have been trying to work out how I can prove to you that I am the man for you, always and for ever." He tipped her chin up and looked her directly in the eyes. "For all of the hurt and the pain, I am sorry. For every night you have suffered ever, I am sorry. It is with all sincerity that I vow to earn your trust and your love." One lone tear fell from his deep dark eyes, splashing down on his front.

Bulma was moved by his admission. She knew that she should leave but she didn't want to go. The part of her that was still his, rooted her body to the spot. She wanted to hear more of his promises and declarations of love and forever.

Slowly lowering his face to hers, Yamcha continued. "I've missed you so much. My life—hell my soul has been empty without you to fill it. I need you to be with me always. And no matter how long it takes, I will do whatever I must for you to become my wife." His lips were close to hers now. He whispered "I want to be your one and only lover. For the rest of our lives, let us belong only to each other."

Just as his lips touched hers, Bulma jumped back as if burned by fire. She looked him in the eye shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to move so fast, Babe."

"It's not that, Yamcha"

"Then what...?" Yamcha stopped and nearly choked on the air he was breathing.

Bulma wanted to look away but something inside her told her not to be ashamed. "I am in love, Yamcha. We were together the night before you arrived."

Now it was time for his heart to break. His pure and perfect love had been taken by another.

"But how? Who? Weren't we meant to be together?" Yamcha was grasping for anything that would help him make sense of this new information.

"He is Prince Vegeta. He has asked for my hand and I have accepted. We still have to make it formal with the people of his planet."

Tears ran unchecked down Yamcha's anguished face. "Why not me? You could have given yourself to me!"

Bulma nearly rolled her eyes "Oh Yamcha! With all the make ups and break ups along with the rampant cheating you did when you thought I wasn't looking, how could I have given myself to you? It never felt like you loved me the person, you just wanted to possess me."

Dropping to his knees, he hugged Bulma around the middle. "Please, Babe, I can be better," he whispered hoarsely.

Bulma reached around and disengaged his arms from her body. "Oh, why did you have to learn to truly love me so late? I'm so sorry, so very sorry." Bulma turned and left the chamber. It was then that Yamcha let out an anguished howl while tears flooded his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Frieza looked down at the model before him. The technology was well beyond anything his small-brained scientists had presented. He was not sure how this module would take the monkeys from pathetic to powerful, but it wouldn't hurt for his master technicians to have a look. "Oh Vegeta," he lisped, "how did you think you would keep such ingenuity from me?"

Smiling, the tyrant retired to his quarters, where he was heralded by the screams of his new plaything.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own blah blah blah and if you've been reading this you know I can't pass up a sultry engagement between Zarbon and Frieza so under 18 or those who would prefer not to see this should shooooo!

"Such impatience, Zarbon," he pouted. "Could you not wait for me?"

Zarbon dropped the head of his sexual prey onto the bed and hungrily eyed his lord and master who seemed to be rather turned on by the havoc in which his servant was currently engaged.

"Forgive me, my Lord." Zarbon lowered his head and dropped to his knees. "I needed some stimulation whilst you were away on business. Forgive my weakness." Slowly and lazily he crawled to his keeper. He could see that his total submission was having the desired effect on Frieza.

Coming to a stop in front of his master, Zarbon rose to his knees and then laid back. He displayed his throbbing member that was begging for attention.

"Have you a question, my pet?"

Straining, Zarbon desperately tried not to touch his cock until given permission.

"May I stroke myself, my Lord?" Eying the glistening organ, Frieza granted permission with a nod. "Slowly, I want to enjoy the show."

Circling the head of his member with his soft thumb, Zarbon groaned. He had been waiting all day for this moment. He wanted to perform his best erotic moments for his one and only master. With his free hand, he caressed his sensitive sacs. Zarbon rolled his hips into his waiting hands, stroking is turgid member, holding back on thrusting wildly into his fist and bursting into ecstasy. That type of behavior was frowned upon. It was selfish to please yourself before your Lord, any loyal concubine knew that.

Instead, Zarbon worked his cock-free hand into the dips and crevasses of his well defined torso. This tantalized his leader; whipping his head from side to side, stroking his sensitive nipples, and slowly pumping his very hard, luscious, straining muscle.

'Impressive,' thought the Iceling. He himself was having trouble keeping his hands steady. Frieza grabbed his package, thrusting just to relieve some of the pressure. He didn't think this would be something that could satisfy his lustful needs.

"Up, Zarbon. Your Emperor requires relief." The concubine dutifully obeyed. He rubbed his tongued up and down Frieza's arousal. "Yes, Zarbon." Frieza threw his head back into the wall, making it crumble some while he teased himself with his talented pet.

"Have you someone with whom we can play?"

Resting his head against the defined abodomen of the Ice-jin, Zarbon nodded. They both turned their attention to the bed. Restrained with leather straps, was a slave. The same slave that brought them the model. She was beautiful, even more so in fear. Her blue-green skin looked like the sea after a violent storm and complimented the shock of white hair the flowed down her shoulders.. Here golden eyes were over bright with tears displaying utmost fright concerning the current situation.

Frieza grabbed Zarbon and thrust his rod against his chest. "Why Zarbon, she is absolutely scared to death. Where did you get that unique mouth device?"

"From Xi-sei. It is called a ball gag. I suppose the name is derived from its shape. The contraption allows for fastening straps around the head to simulate a bondage affect."

"So I gather." Frieza approached the prone female. She seemed to be trying to struggle against her restraints. Those lovely golden eyes were pleading for release. She tried to scream, but it came out as a moan, the gag muffling all such outbursts. She was a delicious treat. One he would share with his trusted sidekick.

Stroking the girl, he felt her fear intensify. Her breasts felt just right in his hands. An involuntary moan escaped around the gag as the Iceling marbled her nipples.

"For being such a good boy, I shall be kind Zarbon. Come to the bed and place yourself under this lovely little thing."

her eyes got wide. She was not here for this. She was only to deliver the package and go back to her master. Her mind screamed 'NO' and she flexed against the straps binding her to the bed while the green alien made his way underneath her. Now she was laying on him, both of them face up, his cock pushing against her backside.

"Ahh Zarbon, this view is good enough eat." Frieza removed his last bit of clothing revealing his ready, willing, and able cock. His eyes were glinting malevolently as he began to rub the head of his rod against the opening of the female. She shook her head and tried to scream, but that only served to heighten his pleasure.

Frieza knelt between the splayed legs of the slave and entered her fully. At the same time, Zarbon entered her rear. Frieza rolled his eyes back at the tight fit. The addition of the thin membrane separating him from Zarbon was nearly enough to drive him mad.

As they entered her, the girl managed to scream past the ball gag.

"Come now darling, be a good girl and you may live through this," he cooed.

Not caring about her furiously shaking head, the two began to pump her. It was so much stimulation at once for all the participants. Frieza grasped one hand on the slave's breast and the other on her slim waist, dictating a cruel, unrelenting pace. Zarbon kept his end of the bargain up but knew he would not be able to finish without the touch of his skilled master. Ignoring the girl, Frieza grabbed Zarbon's hair and yanked him forward for a cruel, harsh kiss. He knew what Zarbon wanted—what he must have, and he needed to give it in order to get off himself.

"Take my place here, I want your tight ass in front of me," he ordered.

Happiness broke over the slave as Zarbon removed himself from her poorly used area. He now bent over her, rubbing this head over her slit. "Go Zarbon," he whispered, "enter her, fuck her hard. I want her screaming as much as possible." kneeling on the bed, Zarbon entered the slave. Frieza untied her legs so he could bend her legs as much as he could. Her legs were doubled up inter her chest as he pounded away. The girl's torment was momentarily relieved, and tears streaming from her eyes, but she knew she still wasnt out of this. Tears stopped, as the pain began to turn into pleasure. She tried not to enjoy the rough treatment but Zarbon was skilled, and he was hitting her g-spot with every stroke. Sweat began to pour off his body onto hears while she viewed his tighly closed eyes. He wasn't thinking of her enjoyment, but his masters. The slave almost had time to be sad for this fact unit her orgasms hit, hard. Like crashing waves, one after another causing her to moan until her throat was raw.

Then there was another pressure altogether, a wonderful and welcome pressure. The alabaster one entered the green man. Zarbon let out a long and loud moan. Now the dynamic changed to a more cruel and hastened pace. Frieza pounded Zarbon's opening thereby pounding the girl into oblivion.

"My Lord, please I will cum. Harder I beg of you!"

Zarbon's head was yanked back and his ass was slapped. Frieza hissed in his ear "You will not finish until I tell you, do you hear me bitch?"

"I – do -not –cannot—please MAAASTER!"

Grasping his hips and indenting the flesh Frieza increased his pace tenfold. He pulled Zarbon out of the now unconscious slave and threw him to the floor without exiting. Covered in sweat, Zarbon howled as he tried to control his orgasm.

"Cum my pet," Frieza panted as he grasped the base of Zabon's cock and began to stroke. "CUM FOR ME, NOW!" he command. Nearly in tears, the green teasing whore cried out in a near scream as he came thick loads upon his Lord's hand dripping down to the plush floor. It had been days since he was allowed release and to him it was well worth the wait.

Frieza was having his own delight in pounding his concubine. Just as Zarbon's orgasm had ebbed away, his cock became hard and hot again in Frieza's hand as he continued to slam himself into Zarbon from the backside. Frieza squeezed the appendage enough to mix the pain with the pleasure. Then Zarbon's head was pulled back roughly. He was bowed back by his master's hand who was now on the verge of his own final meltdown.

Raggedly he asked "Whom do you serve, whore?"

Zarbon's breath was coming in gasps. He was near cumming again as he rubbed his balls in time with Frieza's strokes. In a gasping tone he answered back "You, Master...only you...forever you."

"Never forget to whom you belong." Frieza spat as be punctuated each word with a viscous thrust he then released the hair of his partner pushing his face into the floor. He could feel his control slipping and increased his pace on the now raging hard-on belonging to Zarbon.

Throwing his head back Frieza screamed "I CUM!" At hearing those words, Zarbon gave his last and spurted the remains of his sacs again for his master, as he felt overflowing with the scalding seed of the beloved emperor.

-  
Smiling to himself, he thought was rather pleased with his efforts. The Saiyan Prince seemed to be in some sort of torrid triangle—tying up all involved, making them too busy to notice one training module missing. Why would they bother counting, aren't they about to produce a hundred more? The figure chuckled. He was going to miss all the in-fighting that served as his amusement but the current leadership had to perish. He was the only one who could rule this planet properly. Maybe he would take Grace as his Queen? His guess was that time would tell the tale. Until then, these fools will be allowed to live…just for now


	17. Chapter 17

Shout out to my hubby for helping with this.

A long, creamy leg bobbed over its twin as the waiting dragged on. 'Come on! How long does it take to have a bloody finance meeting?' Bulma thought.  
Jaw clinched, she tugged at her white skirt with a generous v-cut in the front. After Bulma's confrontation with Yamcha the previous day, she was edgy. That part of her which longed for those words of love was pecking at her over and over. She kept telling that part of her fuck off –Yamcha would never change. He only wanted her because she was taken…right?  
She blew out a breath over full lips. "For fuck's sake! I'm with Vegeta!…I think." Closing her eyes she thought over the meeting she would eventually join. Vegeta would be there, watching her—berating her with his eyes. She abandoned him at the first sign of trouble. She wouldn't blame him if he never talked to her again. 'I am such a sissy. He will not want me for his queen. I wouldn't want me either at this point.  
Just then a stocky Saiyan approached the lovely scientist. He beckoned her forward with a nod of his head. "Come. They are ready for you" he said.  
Bulma straightened up and stood. She checked herself over just to be sure her appearance wouldn't offend the council in any way. Her suit coat was bone white bordered with a thick black accents. Her hair cascaded in waves down her back She looked smart and beautiful—she was ready for whatever they were going to throw at her.  
"Very well, I am ready" Bulma said. She followed the bronzed guard to the familiar black door of the meeting room. They walked in mostly silence down the hall and to the right. All that could be heard was the click-click-click of her dainty feet through the cavernous hallway. Finally, they arrived. The guard opened the door and Bulma stepped in.  
The room smelled of well worn leather. It reminded her of her father's study. A large onyx table sat in an ornately decorated chamber surrounded by comfortable chairs. Seated were the king and his council. It was almost like Knights of the Round Table and Bulma held back a very inappropriate giggle.  
"Dr. Briefs, welcome" said the King. He seemed pleased to see her, though his son was unreadable.  
Prince Vegeta's heart rate rose when he saw his woman walk into his midst. He refused to be angry with her about the weakling. She was just as much a strategist as he and now was not the time for anger…at least not at her. The disgusting human male would pay but that would be later. Vegeta nearly smirked at the thought of hitting the man so hard that he puked.  
Unfortunately, he could not smile. Grace the annoying, cock-sucking whore, was sitting to his immediate right. She tried three times to hold on to any part of him. Vegeta thwarted her at every turn so she settled for leaning as close to him as possible. She was positively beaming and it made Vegeta sick.  
"Thank you, King Vegeta and council for this opportunity." Bulma produced an object from her pocket. It was shiny and square. She set it upon the slick table ignoring the skeptical looks from some of the room's occupants. At the click of her pen, the gadget began to glow and produced a three dimensional hologram of an average Saiyan. Bulma then began her report concerning the progress of Elite warriors in the training unit she had designed.  
Vegeta barley kept his pride in check as he marveled at his princess. The confident way she ticked off the current status and development plan for the future was amazing. It should be as it was the plan they came up with during their meditation sessions.  
Grace nearly gagged at the way her prince was looking at the brainy girl. 'What could she possibly have to offer him? She is so weak a child could have down in seconds.' She smiled. She had nothing to fear anyway…no one would condone the crown prince taking that blue monstrosity as a mate. She reached over and tried to stroke Vegeta's thigh. Her hand was caught in an instant and she was met with an absolutely evil look that screamed 'Try that again, you lose an arm'. Grace swallowed and heeded the silent command as her hand fell back into her lap.  
"…In conclusion, Elite soldiers are now as strong as a member of the Guinyu Force and could absolutely get stronger. Mental acumen has improved greatly, further enhancing their abilities to analyze adversaries and dispose of them efficiently." Nods of appreciation and understanding broke out amongst the audience  
"None however has done as well as Prince Vegeta." Bulma turned her whole body toward her subject. "He has trained at the advanced level and his speed has increased tenfold. I will have to program a Master level for him as he has absolutely dominated the most dangerous creatures Saiyans have ever encountered."  
All eyes were on the magnificent Prince. Pure, unadulterated devotion and awe ebbed toward the future monarch. They all knew he was their saving grace, the one who would deliver them from any evil. The King patted the shoulder of his son who simply nodded. He was doing his duty to the satisfaction of his people and ensuring the safety of his race. It was an honor and a privilege…the price was almost humbled…almost.  
Vegeta held Bulma's gaze. The silent conversation spoke volumes between the two. He reached out telepathically and brushed against her consciousness. Bulma almost fainted on the spot. It was just a small reminder of that glorious moment they had shared on the beach days earlier.  
Vegeta nearly breathed a very loud sigh of relief. He knew she was sorry. She missed him desperately but was afraid he was disappointed in her behavior. Vegeta smirked and very slightly shook his head from side to side instantly giving Bulma the relief she was seeking. The couple shared the look so long and intensely that it was beginning to make the other attendees uncomfortable.  
"So, can you do whatever technical nonsense from YOUR planet?" cut in Grace as she broke the spell.

Yamcha sat in the dark room in front of a message screen. The screen was blank now, conversations had taken place. Another step towards having Bulma being his once again was complete.  
He wanted to win her so badly, but could he do this? The pink blob called Dodoria assured him the plan was foolproof, no, amazingly foolproof. He just had to play his part and the girl would be his. Sweat broke out over Yamcha's brow. He was mostly a lover now, not the scrappy young fighter he used to be. Pulling this off would be the spark he needed to re-ignite Bulma's dormant feelings…wouldn't it?  
'Yes,' he thought, 'it had to.'  
He shut his eyes at the thought of her writhing in rhythm with that short, stunted, pompous, freakish prince. He took her – maybe even forced her…or so he reasoned.  
'That filthy beast probably held her down as he took her.' Images of a sadistic Vegeta ripping off Bulma's clothes invaded his mind. His imagination conjured Bulma's tearstained face as Vegeta forced her weak limbs apart and invaded her brutally. She cried out for Yamcha. Why didn't he save her?  
Yamcha's eyes began to sting from tears fighting their way to the surface, letting his delusion get the best of him. Clutching his fingers into fists, he found his resolve. He would not allow this Saiyan to get away with this. He could follow this plan. The plan that would absolutely end Vegeta.  
The man in the corner sat patiently, watching him. He was gratified at his 'partner's' reaction to the arrangement. Dodoria may be ghastly and fat, but he paints a good picture. The shady character smirked to himself. He needed this dupe to take the bait but knew not to force him. He had to come to the decision on his own.  
Yamcha scrubbed his eyes and turned to other man. Pushing away the remaining fear, he cleared his throat and walked toward the door. Before he grabbed the knob, Yamcha turned and stated "I'm in."

The group darted their eyes toward the intruder to the sacred moment. Grace paid them no mind. 'Simpletons and weaklings,' she thought.  
"I asked you a question or are your skills to dull to comprehend speech?"  
Bulma took a double take at the comment. She had still been lost in Vegeta's eyes. Regaining herself she cocked her head towards her rival. She let the gears turn in her head before answering. "I am so sorry Lady Grace, were you talking? You seem to do so much speaking without the aid of thought, I wasn't sure if I should answer or not?"  
A snicker made its way around the table. King Vegeta raised his eyebrows. It was quite possible Grace was about to be taken down a peg….  
The 'Lady' was busy catching flies with her very open mouth. She wasn't expecting a humorous retort from the brazen hussy. Grace shut her mouth, stood up, and strode the length of the table. If this bitch was going to challenge her, it was going to be face to face.  
Now sizing each other up, the women forgot about the crowd.  
"Do not forget your place, human"  
"Oh, are you going to remind me?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Would that be with or without kneepads?"  
Grace paled at that last comment. She was not going to be shamed by this poor excuse for a female! She did not have to explain her actions…especially in front of the King. Grace flexed her hands as if she were willing them to stay in check.  
Bulma did not let the body language go unnoticed. 'If she wants to fight, I'll give her more than she can handle' Bulma thought. She pursed her lips as if deep in thought. She placed her pen/control upon the table.  
Bulma leaned forward into the well made-up face of Grace and growled "What's the issue, my Lady? Do you deny that you have been sleeping with half of the male population while waiting to mate with your Prince?"  
Prince Vegeta was absolutely salivating…internally of course. Bulma was very nearly Saiyan in her mannerisms. She was asserting her dominance over the worthless female. It was exhilarating –and very fucking erotic.  
And then Bulma made a mistake. She took her eyes off her prey to meet the gaze of her beloved prince for a moment but that was long enough. Grace's fist shot out and connected with Bulma's chin with a resounding crack! Bulma's head snapped up and she stumbled backward a bit. Her face was already showing signs of the bruise that would mar her features.  
"What is wrong, weakling? Nothing to say now?" Grace sneered.  
Prince Vegeta was up out of his chair like a shot but stilled by the King. Father and son were locked in a stare down concerning the Prince's intervention to save Bulma. No words were needed as they both understood the situation. The King shook his head no causing the Prince to clinch his jaw. A look of pleading flitted very subtly across his handsome features but the King was not moved. He motioned for the Prince to take his seat as he turned his attention back to the ladies at the center of the room. Dejected, Prince Vegeta slowly sunk into his chair. He could not help Bulma, she was on her own.  
Surprisingly Bulma did not yell out when the devastating hit connected with her face. She was more stunned than anything. There had been many times in meeting where she wanted to hit an offending participant but never had it actually been done.  
Bulma gathered herself. She stumbled over to the table and leaned on it. In front of these people she knew she could not show weakness. If she was going to be with Vegeta, she would have to show the bitch to her proper place. And she had better do that soon because Grace eyed her as if she were going to devour her whole.  
Standing up straight, Bulma took off her slightly rumpled jacket to reveal a very white, sleeveless chemise. She walked up to the amused Grace silently accepting her challenge.  
"What? Do you think you can actually fight a Saiyan just because you have bedded one, foreigner?" Graced laughed and there was a sort of ripple effect of small laughter that went around the room. Bulma waited for just a moment or two before spitting right into Grace's face.  
The room audibly gasped at the action. Blood and saliva was like acid on Grace's skin. What was worse was the humiliation in front of the King and his council. That earthling bitch should not have been able to get the drop on a Saiyan!  
Not thinking, Grace's hand shot out to grab at Bulma's hair. It was almost too easy for Bulma to lean back, block the hand, and respond with a fist of her own right to Grace's chest. "Who I bed is none of your business Grace, however you should be warned that I, unlike you, train. You will not be fighting some inept loser. Don't fuck with me, this isn't my first rodeo."  
Rage and humiliation blinded Grace. She lunged at Bulma but found nothing. She was slow and ponderous compared to the blue haired bombshell. 'Am I really this out of practice?' she wondered as she again failed to hit her intended victim. 'I must be, this earthling is not that good.'  
Meanwhile, most of the audience was stunned. For a Saiyan to be so utterly useless in a fight was unheard of. Even more embarrassing was the fact that Grace was losing to a race known to be extremely weak. How is it possible that she could not lay one finger on the human? Doubts concerning Grace's ability to be a good Queen were now weighing on the council's minds and Grace knew it.  
"Fight me coward!" Grace roared.  
"Fine." Bulma answered. Then she phased out for a moment confusing the princess wannabe. Appearing behind Grace, Bulma tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Angry with the game, Grace spun around, fists flying. Bulma bobbed and weaved like a heavyweight fighter. She waited patiently for her opening and was rewarded. Grace had hesitated slightly in her attack and it was enough time for Bulma to catch her with a right cross followed in rapid succession by left jabs.  
Dazed and confused, Grace tripped forward and tried to return fire to her attacker but Bulma caught her fist. Graces eyes widened as Bulma began to squeeze the offending hand increasing adding a tremendous amount of pain. Before she knew it, Grace was on the floor kneeling in anguish.  
Bulma wanted a submission in front of everyone. She did not need to pummel this woman and she was not into blood lust. Disgrace would suit her needs.  
The pressure Bulma was exerting caused Grace's knuckle bones to slowly snap one at a time and tears rolled down her face. She would not yield, not to this pretender to her throne.  
Keeping her grip, Bulma knelt to catch the eye of her prey. She flashed her perfect teeth and squeezed harder breaking a few more bones. "Ahh!" Grace screamed.  
Staring her down, Bulma said, "Let it go, Grace, let HIM go…"  
"Never! You hateful BITCH!" Grace seethed through her teeth.  
"I will not get any easier, you cannot win."  
"I would rather die than submit to you!"  
As those words leaked out of Grace's lips, Bulma raised her power level just above hers and crushed what was remaining of her hand. The shriek that emanated from Grace was astounding. Every Saiyan in the room covered their ears in disgust as one of their own was crushed under the power of a being from a frail race.  
Bulma used her hold to drag the woman to her feet. Yanking the bedraggled female, she forced her in front of the King. Grabbing a fist full of hair, Bulma threw Grace down in front of the monarch. Her body fell like a sad sack of refuse. Bulma straightened up, smoothed her clothes and hair, then spoke to the King.  
"Your Majesty, Grace will not yield but I refuse to give her the honor of death in battle."  
The King was internally very pleased with Bulma and her abilities. Grace no longer possessed the skills of a warrior. She was lazy and slow and now it will be known publicly.  
"Very well, I declare you the winner of this battle. I am sure there are none here who would deny that fact" said the King. He beamed at Bulma as she bowed. "Thank you, Majesty." Bulma shot a knowing look to the Prince then gathered her remaining items and strode from the room.  
"Get up!" the King bellowed to Grace.  
Grace dragged herself up, cradling her hand to her chest. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from tears, her makeup was smeared, her clothes in disarray—she was an utter mess.  
The King continued "Make your way to be medical unit, on your own. Do you all hear, no one is to help her! She has dishonored us all with her defeat. Remove yourself from my sight at once!"  
She looked to the Prince for help only to be met by his stone cold stare. Dejected, she turned and headed for the door. She knew her days as the Prince's future wife were in peril.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything…Blah..you know the drill.

'Yuck it is going to take forever to get this shit out of my hair' Grace thought. She was already moody from the public humiliation she received the day before. She had to spend 14 hours in the tank to repair the broken bones in her hand as they were all crushed. Sadly, she continued to dry herself wishing she had just died.  
Her door clicked open, startling her. It was odd because it was well known that no one entered without being invited into her dwelling.  
"Do you have a death wish?" she stated firmly, as she faced the intruder, stark naked and ready to fight.  
"No, my Lady. I'm just a man in love."  
Yamcha eyed the naked Saiyan. In the old days he would have tried to have her. Today was different. He had a duty to Bulma and he was not going to defile himself with some otherworld skank when he aimed to have a lifetime with the love of his life.  
"What do you want human?" Grace said in her most annoyed tone, seemingly unfazed by the fact she was naked in front of this pitiful earthling. The last thing she needed to hear was his sickening sob story.  
Yamcha shut the door, and approached Grace with the sleekness of a jaguar. He looked quite confident, almost smug, as he lowered his lips to Grace's ear. She began to become annoyed but the hushed words slithering through her ear canal began to sing to her devious brain. Her frown slowly turned into a smile, then a grin. All was not lost, in fact the game had just begun….

King Vegeta was ready to vaporize anyone who came across his path, after having that long, tedious, and circular conversation with the council concerning Grace and Bulma's qualifications to be the future Queen of the planet. He stalked the hallways looking left and right out of the corners of his dark eyes daring someone to disobey. 'It's times like these when a battle of epic proportions would clear my raging emotions' he thought as he quicklt strode to the training room.  
The council ,being an ignorant and xenophobic lot, were ready to give Grace another try or maybe even begin another search for a suitable Saiyan partner for the Prince. The King advocated Bulma not only for her genius, but her beauty, will, and strength. She had also shown mercy to that unworthy opponent Grace. That fact alone turned the councilmens' stomachs to say the least. They saw Bulma's sparing of Grace as weakness. She would bring that weakness into the royal bloodline, and that was impossible to fathom. To them the union was completely unacceptable. And so they were at an impasse that did not seem to be ending anytime soon.  
Prince Vegeta was aware of the situation. Crotchety and disgusting old men, holding his future in their hands made him furious. He could think of nothing better than rending them all limb from limb, bloody useless pieces of filth. He was the Prince of this planet, not some second rate child that had to have permission to fuck! Vegeta growled to himself as he pulled on his AE suit. They obviously did not know who the hell they were dealing with. Pride bloomed in Vegeta's soul. He would show them. The council could not and would not control him….

Bulma entered her room with a sense of accomplishment. She had been in lockdown for a few days as she programmed the Master level for the training unit. 'This should be enough to knock the Prince on his stunning ass' she mused. Slipping her lab coat from her slight shoulders, she was just removing her shoes when her eyes were covered from behind. Bulma stood ramrod straight and tried to think of the many ways she could resolve this situation and come out alive. Before she could make her move, a voice tickled her ear.  
"Being locked away for so long must have dulled your senses, Onna."  
Bulma inhaled. That voice sent a shiver down her spine and goose bumps on her skin. A firm hand on her waist had asserted itself and pressed her to the chiseled form behind her.  
"I-I-I wa-was working on something for you, my Prince," she stammered.  
He smiled against her supple skin. He then nibbled up from her shoulder to her neck while tightening his hold around her waist.  
"Is that a fact, Onna? And here I thought you were avoiding me."  
Bulma blushed slightly. She still had been a bit afraid to face the temperamental Prince so the upgrade to the module had been a welcome distraction. Her heartbeat sped up just a tad and Vegeta detected a bit of fear coming from the woman. "Tsk, tsk little one. Afraid of me after all we have shared?" he teased.  
"Vegeta what are we doing?" she said trying to regain some control.  
Vegeta gritted his teeth. In a measured tone he said "I will not be told whom will be my Queen. I shall choose. Those who oppose me shall die a most memorable and painful death. You are the one I have chosen. By your own word you have accepted, and now we shall join."  
Bulma tried to pull his hand away from her eyes but was unsuccessful. "I don't want you to do anything that would separate you from your people. Please think about this! I would rather never have you again than create a controversy." Bulma was trying not to cry but her damned tears began to fall on Vegeta's hand. She caressed the hand he had on her waist, praying he would see reason.  
Vegeta closed his eyes and rested is head on Bulma's. He projected his baritone voice into her mind. "My Onna. You would still sacrifice all, even your own happiness for others…for me. Can you not see why I have chosen you? No Onna, I will not settle for less. I will have you by my side."  
With that, they began to float into the bathing chamber. Vegeta closed the door with his foot while sending a ball of Ki from his fingertips to select places in the room. He removed his hand from Bulma's eyes. She was shocked at what she saw. There were a few dozen candles lighting the area—very romantic for a guy who could kill you without using a fraction of his power. Lavender and white rose petals dictated a path to the bathing pool. The overly large pool was inviting them in to enjoy themselves, and who was she to say no.  
Taking Bulma by the hand, Vegeta led her to the rim of the pool. He turned to her, looking her over. He wanted to see if she would run. The look in Bulma's eyes told the tale. She loved him desperately and wanted to be his more than life itself.  
Playfully she plucked at his AE suit. "That's going to have to come off, buddy" her sweet voice projected across his mind. Wide eyed the Prince stared at his intended. "Don't be so surprised, I figured it out after the first time. I am a genius, you know" she projected. Vegeta caught her by her chin and brought his lips to hers. "Yes I know, Onna. You are also a pain in the ass" said Vegeta's voice dancing through her head. Bulma smirked as she knew that to be a fact as well.  
Enjoying the well muscled arms of her lover she leaned into the kiss. It was deep and meaningful, not mindless and full of lust. Her hands slowly wound together into Vegeta's hair. She massaged his scalp and pulled him closer. Vegeta allowed this, of course. Her sensual and subtle caresses were working him into frenzy that he had only experienced with her. Other women had been so forward, grabbing his cock or thrusting overly accentuated breasts in his direction. Yes it aroused him, but nothing compared to the overwhelming and absolute want he felt when he was with Bulma.  
It felt as if the temperature in the room rose twenty degrees. The clothing was becoming a hindrance and had to be removed. Bulma pulled up the shirt of Vegeta's suit to reveal his devastatingly well sculpted upper body. She licked her lips nervously and kissed Vegeta's chest. A purr rumbled from his throat area as she continued down his chest to his abdomen. She repeatedly licked and kissed the muscle group much to her lover's delight. She rubbed her hands along his erection causing Vegeta to throw his head back and tighten his grip on her shoulders.  
Suddenly he jerked her up to standing and removed her top with ease. Bulma gasped and was soon off the floor, being held by her waist while Vegeta feasted upon her breasts. She let her eyes slip closed as her head lolled backward in absolute bliss. Vegeta nipped and suckled each erect bud in turn eliciting moans from the female he held.  
"Oh Vegeta…please" Bulma pleaded as he burnt a scorching trail of kisses to the button on her pants. He smiled and bit the offending button off of the slacks, then slid the zipper down with his teeth. As her slacks slid down her legs, he turned his head for a moment to spit out the button, Vegeta returned to his task. With his talented tongue, he found the pearl nestled within her satin panties. He attacked it with a vengeance causing his partner to strengthen her hold on his head in order to increase contact. He chuckled at the vivacity of his vixen.  
Bulma growled as Vegeta set down. She grabbed and ripped a portion of his bottoms away giving him a very hungry look. Gods! She knew how to turn him on. One smooth jerk from Vegeta on her remaining clothing rendered her completely naked, and after removing his own clothing, generated a medium sized ball of Ki to slowly push into the water, making it begin to steam. Once he was satisfied, Vegeta slowly carried Bulma bride-style over the threshold of the pool, into its warm depths.  
Bulma noticed the water was fragrant and inviting as if enticing the couple to complete their journey. She felt at peace with the one she loved and felt the moment could not get more perfect. Vegeta lowered them both in to the deepest part of the pool. He released Bulma's legs and pressed her body to his. Looking deep into her eyes, Vegeta projected one word "Woman." There was so much feeling in that one word it pushed Bulma to tears. "My Prince" she projected back with just as much love.  
Experiencing Bulma's absolute devotion and emotion, Vegeta's eyes changed from coal back to teal. His upswept hair became a glorious golden color. He smirked as he felt the power flow through his veins. All he ever wanted to achieve was through their love. Without her, he might as well be dead.  
"Bulma," he said while caressing the side of her face, "will you accept my people, my essence, and my honor?"  
"Y-y-yes, Prince Vegeta, I will," she answered shakily.  
"Will you bear my brats, keep them safe, teach them well, and never look on another as my equal."  
"Yes, always."  
Vegeta reached down and wrapped Bulma's curvaceous legs around his waist and positioned himself at her opening. He caught her chin and spoke "I will spend all the days of my life making sure you never regret your decision my Princess." He brought her face to his and engaged in a searing kiss. Bulma wrapped her arms around his thick neck and tears leaked from her eyes. She had never been so happy or secure. Vegeta loved her with no doubt or reservation. She silently thanked the gods for this opportunity.  
Vegeta grasped Bulma's hips and thrust up into her. Her heavenly body welcomed him with a warm, wet, tight grasp. Bulma moaned loudly into Vegeta's shoulder whilst raking her nails into his back. That sensational feeling turned him on even more and he began to increase his rhythm. Vegeta's aura began to grow more powerful and bright, pulsing with his heartbeat.  
He urged Bulma back to have her float atop the water. She gracefully leaned back and complied with her Prince. Bulma arched her back, thrusting her breasts out, and ran her hands through her hair. Her body was on fire and Vegeta was going to make it a lot hotter before putting it out. She cupped her breasts, pushing them together and began teasing her aching nipples. The lovely sight before him caused Vegeta to growl in excitement. Even pleasing herself, Bulma looked amazing. Vegeta tightened his grip on her small waist and began to thrust long, fast, and hard. He began to get possessed with his mission. He moved a hand to her navel and traced his thumb down to her jewel, exposing it as he began to stroke it gently. "Oh..Oh..Oh more Vegeta, more!" Bulma moaned. Cradling her breasts with one arm, she grabbed the hand on her jewel, and and did whatever she could to increase the pressure and his pace. Bulma moaned as the Prince pulled back; he had a plan of his own.  
He knew she was close, and rather than giving in to his base instincts, Vegeta concentrated and pushed a piece of his power into Bulma. She gasped and her eyes opened wide as her skin began to tingle. She threw her head back and screamed in a mixture of ecstasy and excitement. She had never felt such raw energy moving through her body. It was familiar, it was Vegeta! It was as if his spirit had inhabited her and gifted her with his Ki. Across her mind floated the words "Accept me into your heart. Let us be separate beings no longer." Her only thought was 'Yes'. And at that moment the souls began to merge, dancing, sharing, and feeling together.  
Vegeta placed his hand on Bulma's back and pulled her to his chest as he continued to piston in and out of her. Her hair had changed, it was still blue however highlighted in gold. Bulma's eyes were no longer blue but teal, matching his own. She looked like a goddess made flesh just for him. He kissed her hungrily then nipped at her skin. Bulma increased her grip and ground her pelvis against his thrusts. Her walls began to close in on him and there was no escape.  
"Vegeta! I-I'm cumming" She screamed, as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over her form. This moment seemed to freeze in time; It was deliciously devastating and lasted what seemed like forever.  
Just as she began to constrict in pleasure around his cock, Vegeta was in a world of his own. He held Bulma close and buried himself over and over again, as if in a frenzy. Taking in a lung full of air, he roared as he hit his climax, his pulsing cock pushing Bulma into another orgasm of her own.  
The couple's bodies vibrated with pleasure and stayed together. Vegeta moved them over to a wall where they could rest. He held her close and warmed her with his Ki. She rewarded him with a little bit of a snore. Vegeta chuckled. His little princess was wiped out - as well she should be. Absorbing the life essence of a being can be quite exhausting.  
He could not mark her until the ceremony but that was now just a formality. She was his, body and soul—and there was nothing anyone could do about it. He smiled and rose out of the water with his sleepy prize. He dried them off with a flare of his Ki and very quietly, nestled her within the covers of her bed. He joined her, happy, and whole, for the first time in his life.


	19. Chapter 19

Do not own…blah blah blah…however I do love writing this fic as much as you like reading it. Any feedback is always appreciated.

The backbone of Vegeta-sei has to be its mountains. Their majestic heights stretch up into the red and purple sky as if raising a fist to challenge the clouds to a mighty duel. Almost impervious to the weather, and barely tested by time, they stand. These mammoths of the mountainside seem immortal, but without warning, their time could be up. In a flash, something terrible may befall the land causing the great formation to fall into the seas of Venicia.

Praelium was the grandest of all the ranges. Majestic and menacing –both at the same time. A worthy few were chosen to ascend its mighty ridges to the summit. Many had died in the attempt to defeat the imposing monoliths, but the few who were successful were said to have received a blessing from the Ourea, the appointed gods of the mountains. They would return brilliant as if kissed by the sun itself, bursting with a fulfillment that was indescribable. Long lives and many riches would follow these survivors of Praelium, but never did they reveal the exact nature of what happened while atop the mountain. They could only affirm that they were there and never shall they be the same.  
Alas, one can look upon its greatness no more. A fierce lightning storm over an eon ago waged war on the rocky formation. It lasted longer than any storm ever recorded. Over and over the storm unleashed mighty blows into the heart of the mountains. It seemed the beating would never end. The proud, crumbling mountain stood against its foe with the strength, honor and courage of a true warrior. In the end, a fatal stroke of lightning, coupled with a quake from the planet's core made the impossible, possible. The mountain fell. Vegeta-sei stood still. An era had ended.

The Saiyans of Vegeta-sei would recall the same ominous, empty, and sickening feeling when told of the assassination of their beloved King, Vegeta XXVII.  
The blood-curdling scream of the young handmaiden who discovered the body could be heard echoing down every corridor. A groggy Prince was jolted from his very warm bed that he shared with his beloved Onna. She was still asleep..she could sleep through anything it seemed.

The scream stopped but it was followed by the sound of many running pairs of feet. Vegeta could not ignore this movement, it meant emergency. He was on his feet in an instant, grabbing a pair of shorts and a black tank top, and dressed as he dashed for the door. He stopped and stared at the mob.

It was absolute chaos.

Fighting his way through, he was finally met with the ashen face of the captain of the guard.

"What the hell is going on here?" barked Vegeta at the soldier.

"Sir- I-your—" the captain stammered. Vegeta grabbed him by the throat and pulled him close.

"I asked you a fucking question asshole. You had better answer, NOW"

Swallowing thickly, the soldier wheezed "The King-killed. Don't …know…who…" Vegeta dropped the captain to the floor and moved faster than the eye could see to his father's room.

Vegeta stood stock still at the opening to the King's chamber. For once in his life, he was afraid. The boy who lived deep in his dark heart did not want to view the damage wrought upon his beloved father. He dare not tremble in front of his people. They were looking to him for strength, to carry them into the future. The citizenry needed him to step forward, into despair, into his father's large shoes, into his role as the next King.  
He stiffened his spine and traveled through the dimly lit area. Not that he needed light with his superior Saiyan vision, but light would have helped comfort him –at least he thought so. Somber and drawn faces looked his way. They bowed respectfully at his glare. Not one word was spoken as the group parted like a living curtain being pulled away to display a macabre scene.

The smell of blood had already stained his senses and now that Vegeta was closer to the King, he was assaulted with odors of defecation, urine, and the beginnings of putrefaction as the body began the decaying process. Vegeta had to still his own quivering insides whilst taking in the foul air wafting through the room.  
Vegeta finally looked at the corpse. The sight did require him to take in a short gasp of breath. The King's aristocratic head had been severed from his thick and corded neck. Not quickly with a Ki strike—Vegeta could tell as there weren't the blast marks he would expect. No this was something unique, a Ki rope garrote. Vegeta imagined that the cowardly and soon to be dead attacker was able to surprise his father and loop his neck from behind. Then he twisted the energized bands slowly-probably whispering his evil plan into the falling patriarch's ear-stealing the last respirations from his victim. As a signal of final defeat, King Vegeta's bowels and bladder vacated as his head rolled down to the tiled floor. The greatest leader this planet had ever known was left in a pile of his own blood, piss, and shit as an ultimate 'fuck you' to the crown. Vegeta knew the pain and humiliation must have been excruciating. He closed his heart to the pain; he could not bear that now.

Vegeta knelt next to his father and saluted him and all who were with him followed suit.

"Bardock," Vegeta said quietly while still looking upon the fallen Saiyan.

"Yes, my Prince"

In a very measured voice Vegeta ordered "Take every resource you need but find who did this. Bring the party before me," Vegeta looked him over with a malicious glint in his eye. "-alive" he finished.

Bardock nodded respectfully, grabbed a cadre of soldiers, began collecting evidence, and questioning possible witnesses.

Bardock turned painfully to the now fatherless Saiyan. "Prince Vegeta, I will need the King's…" Vegeta gave a fierce look that stalled him from finishing the request.

"Do what you must, Bardock, but have his body cleaned and ready for viewing in two cycles time as per our tradition."

Bardock lowered his head to avoid the intense eye contact and whispered "I swear, it will be done."

With all the dignity that was afforded to him by his station, Vegeta exited the room past the loyal and mourning. Making a swift right at the end of the corridor, his feet carried him swiftly back to his suite. Upon opening the door, he nearly leapt to the cleansing chamber, emptying the contents of his normally cast iron stomach into the commode. The action is loud and violent. It continued until dry, wracking heaves were available. Staggering on what seemed like new legs, Vegeta washed his face and mouth, ridding himself tears and filth.

He held his gaze low, not wanting to look at his own haggard reflection. He would have to tell the Onna—but not now. He would let her enjoy sleep. He mentally reached for her calming presence but received nothing but cold emptiness as a reply. Quick as a gunshot, he was in the bedroom trying to negate reality -but no joy was to be had, the bed they shared an hour before was empty and disheveled.

Vegeta stretched out to detect where his woman could be. Cold sweat began to trickle down his back as he tried over and over to scan for her Ki. He stretched to the very limit of his power only to come up with nothing, as if she never existed. Ultimately spent, he collapsed onto his knees-with tears in his eyes.

She was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Do not own…you know the drill. Thanks for the feedback. I had no idea I had so many readers. I'm very lucky. Thank you all.

'The floor is cold…so cold. How did I get here?' he thought. His head was turned to the side tilting his point of view. He remembered that he was the happiest he'd ever been. He had the love of his life and she was his forever. No one could stop them…but how had he gotten on the damn floor? He shivered. 'Where is my Ki? Why can't I keep warm on this goddamn floor?' He couldn't even move, all he could do was stare straight ahead toward the airlock door that was slightly ajar.

Blood trickled down his forehead…it was cold too. His memories were fuzzy making him feel slow and stupid. Drip, drip, drip sounded the blood as it fell down onto the tile. He tried to think of the events that led him to this frigid fucking floor…and a breakthrough… of sorts.

Struggling to remember he went back to the time when, amid the chaos surrounding King Vegeta, he had slipped into Prince Vegeta's room. He knew she would be there. He also had the inside knowledge that Bulma slept like a rock, giving him the advantage. Yamcha reached into his cargo pocket and pulled out a syringe. Creeping like a cat toward the bed, predator approached prey. He noticed her hair had changed. It was still blue but now highlighted with strands of spun gold. The change made her even more beautiful if that were even possible. Stretching out, he lightly stroked her hair. Bulma moaned a bit and smirked. The word "Vegeta…" came bumbling from her luscious lips shredding his heart that beat only for her. Yamcha frowned, remembering he had a job to do.

He steadied himself and said a little prayer. He knew he was doing what was right. As fast as he could he jabbed the needle into Bulma's neck. She looked up wide-eyed and shocked. She reached up and tried to stop his hand but her movements were sluggish. Her arm dropped, eyes drooped, and sleep became her companion. Yamcha released his breath. 'That went better than I thought.' Yamcha scooped up his sleeping beauty and made his way to the balcony, were he hopped off and flew as fast as he could to the ship that waited for him.

Now on the floor he tried to smile at that memory. He was her hero, saved her from a life with a soul-less beast. So why was he on the floor? Did Bulma do this to him and leave him to freeze…to die? Racking his brain for a plausible answer, he was sickened as the horrifying pieces of the puzzle came together…

Yamcha was on his way home with his soon to be bride, or at least she will be his bride once he convinced her of the evils of her Vegeta and his ilk. He didn't bother to contact Bulma's father as he wanted to surprise him with the appearance of his daughter. He couldn't wait to recount the tale of how he risked life and limb to save this fair maiden. Surely she would worship him for the rest of his days. Yamcha smiled as he remembered that...

Still remembering, he checked on Bulma and she was still out cold and thankfully still breathing. He was wary of the concoction handed to him by Grace to use on Bulma. He knew she wanted to kill her in the worst way, the more excruciating and painful the better. However she assured him that this was a Saiyan anesthetic and when diluted, could knock out anyone, especially a human, for days with no issues. Yamcha took this information and mulled it over. Deciding that he still did not trust Grace, he used a bit of the diluted solution on a small rat-like animal he had captured. He injected the rodent and waited on pins and needles. The subject was still but breathing normally as if sleeping. Two days later, the creature woke up, stretched, and appeared as if nothing happened. Just to be safe, Yamcha monitored the rodent for an additional day. The animal ate, roamed around, and slept…just as it normally should. Feeling safe, he knew utilizing the liquid would serve his purposes.

He remembered he was being hailed by a communication request. King Cold's symbol, a picture of his cupped hands holding the universe came on the screen. Yamcha remembered feeling a annoyed. He knew who it was but he had told them that he would be fine on his own. After blowing out a puff of air, he punched the answer button.

"Yes…"drawled a tired Yamcha.

An enormous bubble-gum colored mass appeared on the screen before him. The being had knots all over his body. He had no neck to speak of, and it was a wonder how they found armor big enough for his rotund body.

He parted his purple lips and spoke, "You don't sound happy to see me," Dodoria pouted as prettily as he could.

"No, I just didn't expect you. I told you I would be fine."

"I am very sure of your capabilities," Dodoria answered, "but my master has asked that I see you home to ensure the treaty will go as planned."

"I assure you, after Dr. Briefs hears what you have to say about the Saiyans and their total disregard for life in general, he will be glad to supply you with whatever you need to defeat them" Yamcha said with bravado.

Yamcha remembered he had promised to supply the Cold Empire with all the technology they would ever need as he was "engaged" to the heiress to a scientific genius and her father ran his world's most advanced technological firm in the history of his planet. He bragged that is was Bulma who made a training facility for the Saiyans. He didn't know how it worked, but they seemed pleased with it.

Dodoria couldn't wait to tell his master of his findings. Falling to his knees before his Lord, the faithful servant relayed the pertinent information and awaited direction. Immediately Frieza had given permission to acquire the girl by any means necessary. So Dodoria played along being concerned with Yamcha's safety and showing concern for how Bulma could be in the hands of those brutish Saiyans. He went on to promise protection from any retribution he might encounter for aiding the Colds. Yamcha was grateful to have another comrade in arms and readily accepted the proposal.

"Ok, Dodoria, ok," said Yamcha throwing his hands up.

The enormous form tipped up the corner of his mouth in a smirk. "So," he began as he leaned into the video screen "did you get her?"

Yamcha's eyes were over-bright with excitement. He didn't even speak, just pressed the button to open a second smaller screen and shared it with Dodoria.

There she was sleeping peacefully in the bed chamber. Yamcha was too overcome with joy to notice the greedy grin of his supposed comrade.

A blaring alarm went off within the ship, jolting the kidnapper into reality. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Someone forgot to turn on the security system!" sounded Bulma's voice through the console. Yamcha panicked worked its way through his body as he wondered who would attack him. Not to worry though, he had a friend looking out for him. He remembered turning to the video monitor to request help from his friend Dodoria, but found nothing but a black screen. Yamcha's face went white. He tried over and over frantically to contact Dodoria only to receive static.

If Bulma were awake, she could help him! He remembers getting up to make his way to the comatose girl but was stopped by the airlock opening. Dodoria, in the flesh pondered through the door with a smug smile upon his bloated face. Yamcha was surprised, and a bit miffed.

He remembered he charged over to his visitor, pissed off. "Dodoria! You nearly scared me to-" before he could finish, Dodoria thrust his meaty paw into the stomach of Yamcha, piercing the skin and rupturing a few internal organs. Dodoria jerked back his blood covered appendage. A smirk went across his face, "Too easy," Dodoria spat with distain down as Yamcha doubled over in excruciating pain.

Yamcha fully remembers now, that he sank to the floor in pain and shock. His eyes rolled up into his skull and then he must have blacked out…..

Now with Yamcha's essence draining from his body over the tile, drip by drip, he never felt so alone. He summoned what was left of his willpower to shift his gaze over to where Bulma lay…or laid? He blinked and tried to focus, as he figured he was hallucinating. He tried again to stare at the bed where his lady love was peacefully resting.

His mind slowly began to register she was gone, and Dodoria was responsible. 'Oh, shit," he thought. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Oh, how gullible he had been. Driven by his ambition to have his prize, he became blind to his dangerous deals and risks. If Dodoria took him down with one punch, he could never challenge the Cold's. He could never rectify this on his own; Bulma is as good as lost. He should just give in to the darkness, now tugging on his soul. Just as he closed his eyes, and decided to become one with the afterlife, he remembered his pocket. Shutting his eyes, he prayed…he prayed like he never did before. 'Please Kami, I must find a way to make this better, won't you please help me?'

Sweat beaded his bloody forehead as his trembling hand finally reached its destination. Grasping the contents with a death-grip he brought his trophy forth. Sliding her hand up his side he finally made it to his mouth. He placed the small round object in his mouth and bit down on it. He chewed the Sensu bean with all his might and then waited. Warmth began to spread through his tired body as the energy flowed through him at a cellular level. His pain began to subside, as his abdomen returned to normal, his sternum repaired, and his internal organs returned to normal. A few minutes later, he was well enough to stand. He would need to clean the floor of his blood, but first things first, he had to change course. He knew he would die, he accepted his fate. He set course for the auto-pilot; was going back to Vegeta-sei to get help for Bulma.


	21. Chapter 21

Do not own…sorry for the wait but I wanted to get this right.

For three agonizing days, pain had been the only reminder that he was alive. Sweat screamed over his heated skin continuously, dehydrating his already tired body. Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, slayer of countless beings, could not rest..not until his mate was found. She was stolen from him at the most opportune time, whilst he was investigating the death of his father. He sent Kakkarot in search of any leads on Bulma's whereabouts but nothing has been revealed. That knowledge alone was tearing his soul apart.  
Only once had he left the Gravitational Unit, and that was to attend the fallen King's funeral pyre. All of Vegeta-sei turned out to honor the Saiyan who had brought them to a better place in the universe. Educating, training, and protecting them all as if he were the father of millions. 'Bulma would have thought that to be true' Vegeta thought.  
He was gearing up for another round of torture on Master level, when his attention was drawn to a figure in the window. It was Turles and he was trying his best to catch the Prince's eye. Wearily, Vegeta stumbled over and hit the button to open the door.  
"What is it?" he growled.  
Turles, looking so much like Bardock minus the scar, kneeled in front of the tired Prince.  
"Forgive me, Highness, but you must eat. I…"  
"Do not presume to tell me what to do!" Vegeta thundered. He was so touchy and moody anything could set him off…even food.  
Holding up is hands to try to calm the surly Saiyan, Turles tried to plead with him. "Please Prince Vegeta. The people – and counsel – worry for your health. They fear you will not care for yourself and die due to the tragedy with the King. There is a call for a Viceroy to care for the kingdom until you are well."  
Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. Those fucking bastards! They think they can take MY throne after I have lost my Onna and my father? They think I am that weak? Can I not be granted the time to grieve?' Vegeta's mind raged.  
"No one will care, you fool! I am the Prince of the planet and have survived worse than a couple of hard days training. But be that as it may, I might as well eat. I will bathe and take my dinner here, understood?"  
"Of course, Prince Vegeta" Turles answered.  
Vegeta soothed his battered body with a hot slow shower. If only it were as easy to find a balm for his fractured spirit. A true, honest to goodness tear welled in his eye. It rolled down his chiseled features and fell upon his chest. He missed them, his father and his Bulma. But his people needed him and that had to take for precedence now.  
He smoothed the top of his tight fitting, jet black AE suit. Checking his visage and noticed he was a bit pale but not too worse for wear, and still out of breath. The workouts and lack of nutrition was wearing on him, he could see. He nodded at his reflection and went to join his waiting dinner.  
Vegeta was greeted by epicurean delights that nearly made his neglected stomach jump from his torso. Just short of salivating, he sat himself down to part in a meal to fill the emptiness inside. Vegeta ate like a Saiyan on a mission, devouring all sorts of roast beasts, vegetables, and deserts.  
For a little while, he felt some semblance of joy. Finally, something felt good—until his Ki was interrupted. Grace, strode into the GU like she owned it. She stared at the Prince, licking her lips, and then sat, waiting to eat her morsel. Vegeta flicked his eyes over the intruder with disgust and revulsion.  
"And you're here because?" he spat.  
With the smile of a Cheshire cat, Grace stroked her chemise and slipped her way over to her "supposed" man. "Well now that you mention it," she breathed, "I am here for you, Highness."  
"What in nine hell's makes you think I want you at all" Vegeta said with a smirk. He picked up a goblet and took a pull from his drink to clear his parched throat.  
"Oh my Prince, I am sure I am wanted by you in the absolute worst way" Grace drawled matching his smirk with one of her own.  
"Why would I want anyone that has been used more than any door fixture in the palace?" he chuckled. He liked being here messing with Grace, tuning her up, making her angry. He smiled…he started to feel good.  
"Having a good time, Vegeta?"  
"Most definitely. I find calling you a whore to your face most pleasing." Vegeta was holding his sides, still feeling a slight ache from his workout, but giggling through it. He felt warm and happy—a nice change from the last couple of days.  
Grace approached, and before he knew it, he was nose to nose with this strumpet many wanted him to marry. Grace reached her hand forward and stroked Vegeta's face. He didn't flinch—as per his normal reaction. Instead, he purred just a tiny bit.  
"Vegeta, how I have waited for this moment" Grace whispered.  
Vegeta began to rub his jaw over the fingertips of the woman in front of him. He couldn't get enough of her touch. He leaned toward her, he wanted to kiss her terribly. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, she moved her head away.

'Oh she wants to play coy?' he thought playfully. Forgetting his meal, Vegeta stood up and began to move after Grace. She was walking just a step ahead of him, turning every now and again to beckon him forward. She was like a curious dream that he could not catch. Before he knew it, he was in front of his own quarters.

That's right Vegeta, come to me' Grace thought triumphantly. She was to finally have him and she could not have been happier.

Vegeta trapped her at the door between his hands. His breath was ragged sweat beginning to make an appearance on his brow.

"Woman, I loathe you but my blood cries out for your body." Vegeta nipped along Grace's neck earning a moan of desire.

"It is your Saiyan blood, my Prince. You require the satisfaction only one of your kind can give" Grace cooed as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.

He gave into the embrace. Tracing his lips over Grace's jaw line, he reached her lips. In his mind somewhere he knew this was wrong, but he was compelled forward. The kiss was hungry and erratic. There was a need in his heart that he was trying to fill with this motion. He was searching out the answer to the fire burning in his loins. Grace was living her most cherished dream but she had to stick to the plan.

Grace opened the door so they could have some privacy. Upon the door's closure Vegeta lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him and grant some comfort to his desire. As soon as she was secured in his arms, she kissed him fiercely. The contact was so animalistic; Vegeta became lost in the act, his most base instincts taking over.

While her soon to be paramour was occupied Grace kept her head. She slipped her hand into her hair and revealed a sharp object. With a sweeping arc, she stabbed the Prince in the back and pushed the plunger.

At first he didn't seem affected, he was lost in bodily lust, but then his eyes opened, and he felt a change. He then realized what happened. Vegeta was stunned. He stumbled angrily, reaching for Grace while she quickly backed away in fear. The effect swept over the confused Prince. Confusion made a quick turn to anger as he tried to summon his titanic strength only to be presented with nothing. Something like fear flashed through his mind. Vegeta frantically looked about the room as his body shut down. The feeling in his extremities was almost nonexistent. He tried to step forward with all his might with no avail. Vegeta fell to his knees and slumped over to the left like a sad sack of vegetation.  
Grace nearly jumped for joy as the high and mighty Prince was now as weak as a newborn babe with the added bonus of paralyzing her opponent. She strolled over to the prone monarch and looked him over.  
"What is the matter with you, my Prince?" she simpered, "Can you not finish what you start?" He wanted to growl at the vile temptress that had poisoned him but even that action had deserted him. He wanted to kill this bitch for daring to place him in this position but his body was screaming for him to rest.  
"Stop fighting it, Vegeta. Take it easy, I have you now." His eyes grew red with rage. Again he tried to move but was unable to break the spell of the drug immobilizing him. Finally giving in, Vegeta closed his eyes and welcomed the sweet slumber that had beckoned him…

Skulking though the halls, keeping his Ki low, and keeping to shadows—Yamcha made his way through the palace. He had to make his way to the Prince cautiously and to make sure their meeting was private. His stomach roiled as he reminded himself again that it was his selfishness that brought this situation about. But no he had no time for this, he had to find Vegeta and confess all.  
Yamcha had just about made it to the GU that Bulma had made. He almost sighed in relief even though this place would serve as the site where he would die. He had to do this for Bulma.  
He had readied himself for the inevitable. Yamcha stepped toward the room when, with a speed unlike he had ever encountered, hands covered his eyes and mouth, nearly smothering him.  
"Make one sound and you will beg for death."


	22. Chapter 22

Do not own...blah, blah, blah-happy reading gang

No Way Out

Yamcha was jerked back into the recesses of the hallway from whence he had come. An unknown person had blindfolded and muffled him to capture his complete attention. He tried to scuffle and pull away but that only resulted in a tighter, more smothering grip so he gave up. After a while he was shoved into what he guessed was a room. The hands preventing him to see and speak disappeared quickly, followed almost simultaneously by a quick slamming of a door. He looked back but could see nothing but decided to survey around this enclosed space. It was not well lit and he could almost taste the grime. Yamcha wouldn't have been surprised if there had been a nest of very large, voracious rats in the corner.

"Ok," he said shakily, "who are you and why have you brought me here?"

A large and obviously Saiyan figure approached from the darkness to his left, and turned Yamcha's chair to be face-to-face with the the frail looking human.

"I am Bardock, lead scientist and former advisor to the King of Vegeta-sei."

"What do mean? Did you lose your place or something?"

Bardock leaned towards Yamcha, invading his personal space, making him sweat. "Our King was murdered, you piece of filth. Murdered by your co-conspirators. I should kill you myself for your actions against the crown, but we have more pressing matters to address."

Yamcha gulped as though he had swallowed a piece of dry rot. 'He knows! He knows about our plan...oh Gods...Gods, he'll kill me for sure if i don't turn this around' he thought frantically.

"I didn't kill him, you know!" Yamcha said throwing up his hands. "I just wanted Bulma. I wanted her away from this place and back with her own kind where she belonged."

Leaning ever closer to the nearly quaking Yamcha, noses almost touching, Bardock growled "A little short sighted, don't you think? Did it even make it into your tiny mind that she was already happy with whom she felt she belonged?"

Shamefaced, Yamcha shifted his eyes away. He knew he was wrong. But he swore he'd make it right. He had to come clean, and now was the time.

"You're right," he whispered nearly inaudibly, "and because of my ignorance Bulma is now in terrible danger."

"WHAT!" Bardock exploded. He grabbed Yamcha by the shirt and slammed him, chair and all, against the nearest wall. He shook him until his teeth rattled, shouting and questioning about Bulma's whereabouts. He sounded like a man who had taken all the pain a body could handle. He had lost so much in such a short period of time, losing her would be enough to drive him insane.

Yamcha was thrown down harshly to the ground coughing and sputtering. He was trying to answer but he could barely get in a lung full of air.

"Please... please." he begged, "I'm sorry-so very sorry, let me at least explain"

The hulking Saiyan's chest was still heaving with fury but he pulled himself together and backed up as to give the illusion of safety to the human.

Yamcha then began to relate the entire story of his delusional spiral into madness along with the plans he agreed to with Grace and the man he never really saw. Bardock looked upon the speaker with disgust and anger. How he wished to dismember this absolute waste of skin. Not only did he know of the plan to assassinate the King, he further plotted with Frieza to gain possession of Bulma, and worked to make the Prince vulnerable to attack from within. The fool didn't even know enough to keep Bulma's capabilities to himself. Frieza must have been drooling to get his hands on the Master Tech who was working miracles for the King of Vegeta-sei and using the blinded, love sick Yamcha was -let's face it- as easy as breathing.

"Enough, do not say any more or I shall kill you where you stand." declared Bardock. "You have caused more damage than you could ever realize in two lifetimes." Turning to the table, he placed his hands on it and leaned over, absorbing this latest blow to his fractured spirit. His shoulders were shaking-he could take no more-he was crying.

"Because of your rampant disregard for any other than your sorry self, my son-my son was killed."

Yamcha looked up quizzically "What? I didn't even know your son. How can i be responsible for his death?"

Bardock pounded the stone table in front of him, cracking it down the center and shouted "When you, in your infinite wisdom, kidnapped Bulma, Kakkarot was tasked with finding her. He searched night and day, then disappeared. We thought nothing of it, maybe he was following up leads -however we were gifted with a surprise yesterday."

Bardock turned to the human and knelt so that they were eye to eye. In his most menacing tone he spat "Frieza sent his head to me in a box with a card that said 'Lost my head, Father. Missing you'."

"I'm so sorr-"

"I don't want your fucking sorry, I want my SON!" Bardock shouted as he shoved Yamcha hard into a corner. He slid down into a heap, head aching, blood streaming from his forehead.

"But you will make amends human. It will take time but you WILL make this right. You will do so, or you will die."

Warm and comfortable, the Prince floated in a sea of calm and sleep. He wished he would never leave this place-here with the woman he loved by his side, nestled safely in his arms. He was the most powerful being his world had ever seen-the future was his to control. A stroke from his beloved on his smooth cheek began to rouse the drowsy prince. It was funny though, he couldn't move his body.

Figuring he was just fatigued, he moaned and yawned, "Five more minutes, my love then I shall rise to meet with Father." Pain lanced through his mind as his groggy memory began to surface through the fog of sleep. 'Father-Father-Father-Father is dead.' Remembering the King's cold lifeless body lying haphazardly across the tiled floor was nearly enough to make him regurgitate.

His sense of warmth began to dissipate and was replaced with a feeling of emptiness. He needed comfort-relief-his Woman! But she too was gone. Spirited away to God knows where in the middle of the chaotic nightmare that was his father's death.

Vegeta's internal pain bubbled over like hot magma encouraging a mind-bending anger that drove his eyes to snap open. He scowled about the room looking for prey, still unable to move from his prone position. A sterile environment greeted him along with none other than Grace.

"Darling!" she sang to her former suitor. "How i have waited for you to awaken. I hope this morning finds you well. You had me rather worried, you know. Working yourself until you passed out during the evening meal - shame on you." She batted her eyelashes and set about tucking and straightening the sheets on his bed.

Confusion appeared upon Vegeta's visage. Had he passed out? His memory was so jumbled. He could almost remember but not quite. "Whatever, Grace. You may tell the doctors I am ready to leave." he commanded.

With a simpering smile Grace she turned her eyes upon the Prince. Looking down upon him she said "Oh I think not my dear. We must have a little conversation of our own first."

"I must do nothing of the sort and if you expect to live beyond this day you will do as i have instructed." the Prince thundered.

"Empty threats, my love, but do not worry I will take care of you." Grace stroked his hair and lent down to whisper "Did you enjoy the Xelicide, Vegeta?"

Vegeta blanched and Grace chuckled loud enough for him to hear. "That is right, not only did you ingest but you enjoyed. I bet you experienced incredible happiness along with increased arousal. I know you did because you touched me, kissed me, wanted me...all night long as I recall.

"Lying bitch!" Vegeta snarled.

"Am I? Well we went at it for many hours Vegeta. I am hurt that you do not remember." she pouted.

Looking into her face, he detected no lie. His tongue was so dry and he began to falter. This had to be a trick-it could never be true. He had Bulma and he knew he would find her. He would never defile himself with used goods.

"No! No-I would never want you under the influence of ANY drug. You disgust me." Vegeta finished and he spat directly in Grace's well made up face. Grace retaliated with a stinging slap. Vegeta's eyes rolled as his head lit up with pain. 'When did she get so strong?' he wondered.

"Now Vegeta that is no way to treat your mate and mother of your unborn child." Grace sighed.

"You were never my mate you slag. Even if you were the last female in the galaxy I would turn to males before i would EVER turn to you. As for a child-HA! There is no way on this planet that you are pregnant with my child. Check with the guard's barracks, maybe one of them is the father." Vegeta smirked at that comment. It was pretty witty considering the circumstances.

By now Grace would be crazed with anger, but she surprised her Prince by keeping her poise. Matching his smirk with one of her own she said "Vegeta, you were unconscious for six weeks, leaving the planet without established leadership. Since your Father had arranged our marriage in advance, the council agreed that we could skip the mating ceremony and proclaimed me your mate. It is a rarely used procedure, but it is legal and binding, I assure you. I am, therefore, your Princess."

"An oversight that will be rectified as soon as I am able to rise from this accursed bed." Vegeta proclaimed. "I will not live the rest of my life with a woman that has had more men than a public cleansing chamber! The council's decision will be reversed because there is no way in HELL I would have you anywhere near my throne!" His chest was heaving with frustration, anger, and a bit of fear concerning this situation.

"Oh my dear, I will forever love the color in your cheeks when you are angry. However there is one thing you cannot defeat." Grace produced a small bottle with a nozzle. "One drop of this and you will forget life before me. Bulma will be erased from your memory. You will be in absolute love with me, wanting only me night and day. I will be crowned as your Queen, Vegeta, and you will adore only me."

He wanted to shake his head 'no' but his body refused to obey. He was way past scared now as hearing this demented plan had placed him smack dab in the middle of a full blown panic. "No! I will not allow.."

"You are not in a position to 'allow' a damn thing" Grace snapped. "You will remember only what i want you to and believe me when i say that any mention of Bulma will just be in passing, a minuscule blip in your memory. To you, she may have never existed at all" she said with a smile. Grace's eyes were over-bright with near mania at the thought of finally obliterating the spector of that off-world slut who had nearly ruined her chances with the Prince.

In the quiet, uncomfortable chasm between the opposing parties, Vegeta frantically stretched for something to help his situation. Vegeta began to conjure up details of his missing mate. He closed his eyes and forced himself focus on Bulma's voluptuous form. The way she smelled and tasted-so sweet and he could never get enough. How her laugh tinkled like delightful bells that made his heart dance. The way she gasped and moaned when under his talented touch. The way she said his name-well even shouted his name in lovemaking or fighting. Her absolute command of mechanics and all things scientific. The wide-eyed curiosity she displays when she finds something new and interesting.

All this and so much more was to be taken from him but not if he could help it-he was going to fight with all he had left. He only had one card left to play in order to save his precious memories. Reaching into the farthest part of his mind, he worked in silence to place these treasures and attributes in an area only reserved for mates. No drug could ever counteract the bond formed between himself and Bulma. Fate may have dealt him a cruel hand but he had to believe that she would be his again.

"I see you have resigned yourself to your fate. That is a good thing and will make the process easier" said Grace. She slid a syringe into the small bottle and began to pull back the plunger. Vegeta averted his eyes. He did not want to give Grace the satisfaction of seeing she had won this round.

Carefully, Grace slid the needle into the protruding vein in Vegeta's neck and injected her mind poison. Slowly a blanket began to fall over Vegeta's mind. He fought to keep everything clear but the medication was far too strong and eventually he began to succumb to its effects.

"There now," Grace crooned, "let us begin, humm?" She sat beside Vegeta and began her version of their life together. "You will remember everything up to the day our marriage was arranged. Is that understood."

Vegeta answered in near whisper "Y-y-yes."

"Wonderful. Now, since then we have been very much in love. A love like you have never even dreamed …"

"No...Bulma-she -Iove her!" Vegeta struggled. It was like a week's long workout just to think clear enough to fight this nonsense. His breathing was ragged and sweat began to roll down his face.

Frustration edged its way into Grace's face. She took his chin in her hand and forced his head up so she could see his eyes. "No, Vegeta!" she said sharply. "She does not mean anything to you. In fact she only knows you through her father and has had no experience with you what so ever. There was never anything between you, not now, not ever! She resides on Earth and is engaged to another man."

"No..." Vegeta gasped. A tear welled up in his eye as he imagined Bulma with another man. It was like driving a knife through his heart. "Please-no..." Vegeta begged brokenly. He was nearly sobbing as his memories of Bulma slipped from his grasp.

"Do not fear, my love. You have loved me since the moment we became betrothed. I am the one who fills your heart with warmth and makes you strong. Do you understand, Vegeta?"

"Yes."

"And whom do you love."

"You...love you" he said through gritted teeth.

Grace could have burst from the joy within her heart. She had waited for what seemed like eons to hear those words. All that she had been through was worth it. He was hers now.

She stroked his cheek and said "I love you too and together my darling this is nothing we cannot accomplish." She laid a kiss upon his tear stained face.

"Now, since we have the time,. let us go through all this again -we have all night. Then you will rise in the morning, refreshed and ready to restore the faith of your people in the monarchy, alright?

Vegeta nodded as much as he could and then fell further into the web of lies Grace had woven passing them off as his memories.


	23. Chapter 23

Do not Own Blah, Blah, Blah

Time & Dreams

Time is a funny, fickle mistress. It is said that is helps to heal all wounds. Maybe they didn't get that memo in Hell. That is where the beautiful, blue-haired scientist, Bulma Briefs currently resides. After being drugged by her former flame, she was surprised to awaken not in her ship or on Earth, but on planet Cold, the Ice-jin home-world. Some gelatinous pink mass was fondling her in the most intimate manner. Her first instinct: force-shoving his had away and adopting a fighting stance, but she could never have foresaw the tremendous beating that would result from her refusal of this grotesque one, now known as Dodoria. For a blob who looked slow, he moved quickly, incapacitating her by simultaneously breaking both of her arms-leaving her screaming in pain. Then using is hammer like hands, he pummeled her face and torso, breaking her jaw, all her ribs, and puncturing a lung.

Dodoria's mistake was thinking one severe beating would break her wild spirit. Over the first six months of captivity, she was never broken-driven by her love for Vegeta and faith that she would indeed escape. It was like Vegeta's memory was burning a flaming desire for freedom through her soul. To curb her rebellious behaviors, Bulma was subject to more beatings than can be counted for disobedience and refusal of sexual advances. She was kept in Dodoria's quarters where her screams during the rapes and beatings would go unheeded. He was always with her, always watching, always waiting.

Meanwhile, the lizard in charge Frieza, had been away enslaving a distant solar system for all this time and had not yet had the opportunity to meet with his recently procured 'Master Tech'. Bulma was told to fear this being, she guessed, but nothing would make her give in to cowering before anyone. Not even death.

Dodoria leered at the lithe scientist, all the time licking his lips. "You will come to meet your master now, my lovely human pet" he lisped. He reached out with an overly chubby finger and curled a lock of her hair around it. Bulma wanted to shiver. She wanted to throw up at this so-called loving caress, but the Vegeta in her would not allow her a lick of fear. She yanked her hair from the disgusing creature and stared him down. "I am not your pet you fat piece of shit! The sooner you learn that the longer you may live" she said coolly.

*WHACK*

A stunning blow reigned down upon Bulma's beautiful but well-bruised face. She didn't cry out like she had done when he had first hit her, she held it in. It wasn't a weak punch, but not his hardest. His punches are 'old hat' by now and did not hurt as much. Bulma felt up her now bruised visage. Her cheekbone felt cracked but other than that, she was fine.

To Dodoria's dismay, Bulma wobbeled herself up to a standing position. She picked up the corner of her mouth and smirked at the bastard. "Is that all you got, tubby? I thought I was supposed to be afraid?" she taunted. Enraged, Dodoria grabbed her and threw her into a table. Bulma's back met the edge of the surface with a sickening crunch before she crumpled to the floor. She let out a small groan from her back nearly being broken. Satisfied, Dodoria grabbed the sassy, blue haired woman up in his arms and carried her towards Lord Frieza's receiving room.

The portly elite was nearly winded when he made it to his master. He nearly threw down Bulma in front of Frieza just to put her down.

"DODORIA!" shouted Frieza. "You are a sickening excuse for an elite. How dare you not pay your respect to ME before slamming down my newest treasure!" Frieza was hovering in his chair with Zarbon standing by smirking while Dodoria cowered.

"A thousand pardons my Lord. I am a fool and..."

"Spare me! If we were to list all your faults we would be here for eternity, right Zarbon?"

"Quite right, my Lord."

Frieza looked the bulbous pink mass up and down frowning. Then motioned for him to move out of his way so he could examine his new toy.

"Zarbon, bring her here. Bring her to me."

"At once, my Lord."

Zarbon swept over like a prince and picked up the curled up lump from the floor. Bulma didn't know what to think. She hadn't seen anyone so beautiful since Vegeta and she was glad to be away from the ugly Dodoria.

Zarbon set her upon her feet and turned her towards Frieza. One look told him what he wanted to know. Frieza turned his head and said "Dodoria, no one damages my property without penalty." Dodoria began to tremble with a fear he had never felt before. He let his lust for her get the better of him, and his anger of her defiance fueled his rage. He knew Frieza wouldn't hesitate to kill him, and there was no escape. He lost his bowels from the terror, and piss began to stream down his trunk-like leg as he tried to ready himself for his impending doom.

Frieze raised his hand, a pinkish-red energy began to form around it, in few moments and he will be ready to extinguish all life from this massive idiot when a soft "no... wait... Lord Frieza" was heard from the battered woman.

"You dare interrupt, girl" he lisped.

"Yes," Bulma said picking up her tone, "I do." Frieza was mystified and astounded. She was serious, and he thought it hysterical! The energy around his hand faded, he lowered his hand and let out a most girlish laugh.

"Why would you want to spare this sad sack of refuse?" he asked.

"Who said I wanted to save him? He's violated me and I would love the opportunity to pay him back without reprisal. After that, I'll do whatever you ask as long no one, and I mean no one, is ever allowed to touch me again." Bulma folded her arms an pulled her aching body upright. She wanted to scream in pain, but she forced it all down inside her, fueling her rage. Her right cheek was swollen and bruised but her eyes held the fire of a fighter.

"What do you think, Zarbon? Shall we take this slip of a girl at her word?" Frieza giggled.

Zarbon cocked his head to the side and thought a moment. He let his eyes roam over this athletic, yet lucious figure before him and nearly licked his lips. "I think, my Lord, if she can do anything to hurt one of your elites, her terms should be met."

Frieza rested his hand on his chin, pursing his lips. "Oh very well, my girl. Do what you will and Dodoria you may not fight back whatsoever or I will make your death one that will be remembered throughout time and space, are we clear?"

With the faint smell of urine and feces in the air, a pee-stained but confident Dodoria nodded to his master. After all, if she could have hurt him at all, it would have happened before when he was having his way with her supple treasures, so many times before. He had resolved that after this little demonstration he would have her again, this time chained to his bed, and he would finally beak her, once and for all.

Bulma closed her eyes and searched for that piece of her that was all Vegeta-the warrior-the skilled tactician-the Super Saiyan. She felt for his power, his blood lust, his warrior's rage. It made her feel good and warm, like she was at home on the battlefield.

Simultaneously, in the West Galaxy, a dreaming Prince (soon to be King) Vegeta switched from visions of glory in his last battle, to a showdown with Dodoria. He smelled a strong odor of piss in this place, it nearly made him gag but held in his composure. Vegeta felt angry and his head ached. This fucker actually hurt him in his own dream? He would not let this pink puddle of ooze beat on him again, although he did not remember the first time...

"Come now, little one," smirked Dodoria, "surely you do not think you are a match for me." Feeling confidant, he threw his head back to laugh, and that is when Bulma/Vegeta made their move..

What Zarbon and Frieza observed as absolutely astounding. Bulma's eyes flashed a beautiful and frightening teal blue as she cut across the room. With the speed and grace of a true, battle tested warrior she soared through the air and buried her elbow into Dodoria's throat. The shattering of the trachea was exquisitely disturbing and extremely entertaining. With wide eyes both Frieza and Zarbon watched as deep red blood spurted forth from the large, gulping maw of the doomed former elite. Dodoria's eyes flew open wide as he tried to speak, but only sprayed blood into the air. Quickly gurgling and choking on his own blood, he tried to make a feeble attack, but slipped on the puddle of piss at his feet, and landed flat on his back, more of his life essence erupting from his mouth like an angry volcano. Bulma saw her chance, and with a swift forward kick, sank her foot as deeply as she could, into his crotch, which gave her another satisfying feeling as she pulverized whatever was in that area.

Bulma smirked, pleased with the quick, clean kill. Suddenly she felt extremely weak and heavy. All the power that had filled her had gone. Her body felt burned out and she collapsed into a heap onto the floor.

"Zarbon, see that she gets treatment and send someone to clean up that fat disgrace" ordered Frieza as he turned to leave.

Meanwhile in the Western Galaxy, Vegeta jumped out of his comfortable bed. 'That dream was so damn real, like I was there!' he thought.

"Vegeta, what troubles you at this hour darling." yawned Grace who had been sleeping naked beside her Prince.

"Nothing to be concerned with, woman Return to sleep." Vegeta said softly. He covered her and rubbed his cheek against hers. Soon, Grace was again asleep leaving Vegeta to think about the very odd dream he had just experienced...

Two hours later, Bulma found herself in the presence of her new employer, Frieza. She was bandaged and refreshed from the medical unit, she was not curious as to why the effeminate male needed to steal her away. She tried not to get impatient but it must have shown in her eyes because Frieza cracked a smile.

"Now, now I won't keep you. You have a bit of work to do for me." Frieza stated

Bulma quirked an eyebrow but decided to remain quiet for now. It was as if Vegeta's spirit was encouraging her to gather information on her potential enemy before acting rashly.

Frieza continued on. "I have this training module from Vegeta-sei, you see. I am told you are the brains behind it. I highly doubt it but just in case I thought i would bring you along" he giggled. "I mean, beauty AND brains in one package?"

Bulma got a little miffed at the careless statement and pounced "That's beauty, brains, and a big brass pair of balls to match."

"Well, well, aren't we a spitfire? Such passion is so rare and could be a very good use to me in many ways" he said huskily as hungry eyes roamed her body.

Bulma did shutter visibly. The last thing in the world she would want is to be forceabley fucked by this he-she-it-thing!

"About the module then?" Bulma said trying to direct the conversation away from anything sexual.

"Mmmm yes, you will produce more of these for my elites. They have grown rather lazy and useless in battle. The need more challenging training."

"No." said Bulma as she stared about the room trying to think.

"No? Who said you had a choice, my dear?"

"No..no disrespect but I require my partner to help me." she stalled.

"Partner? And where is this partner?"

"On Vegeta-sei...of course" she smiled lying through her perfect teeth. "Bardock is the lead scientist there and together we built the matrix for the..."

"Oh please do not bore me to death with tech talk" Frieza frowned. He detested any talk of details, he just wanted the job done. "You are in luck as i have been on Vegeta-sei negotiating with its council and monarchy. It should be no problem getting this...Bardock to cooperate."

'Oh gods, he talked to Vegeta! Thank the gods' her mind screamed. But her elation ebbed away as serious doubt crept in. 'Why has he not come for me? Is he even looking for me? Does he even still love me?' All these questions whirling around in her mind kept her quiet for a long while making the lizard in front of her impatient.

"Well, girl?" Frieza said in a near yell.

Bulma turned her face down and dug her toe into the ground. "I..uh..I ..yes Bardock and I can craft these modules for you. I w-w-would like to ask permission to return to Vegeta-sei and continue my work there since i already have a set up ready for mass production."

"You may go but be warned-I am not one to be crossed. Anything out of the ordinary and you will be eliminated without question. Zarbon will accompany you and be my eyes and ears while you work. I expect progress in two weeks time. Clear?  
"Yes, we are very clear, Lord Frieza."

Inside she bubbled with happiness and a bit of unease. 'I am coming home Vegeta, it won't be long now."


	24. Chapter 24

Do not own…you know the rest. Enjoy!

Aching Realism

Bulma caressed the control panel for the millionth time as she sat in the cockpit of the shuttle. She felt so safe when surrounded by beeping and flashing lights. It gave her a sense of control and order. This entire ordeal had been a lifetime of nightmares and she was sure that once she was back in Vegeta's arms, all would be right again. He would be able to vanquish the darkness that had now become a part of her. She needed it for her survival whilst the lustful Dodoria abused and mishandled her. Bulma needed him to settle her soul and exorcise the demons that seemed to have taken root within her, jading her, tainting her outlook and personality.

Bulma was so far away in her thinking that she was caught off guard as she felt Zarbon's lips ever so slightly tough her ear. He was leaning over her, seemingly sucking the oxygen out of the cabin. "Don't worry, love. We shall be at our destination in no time at all" Zarbon's silky dulcet tones sang to her. It had been so long since anyone had taken the time to inquire about how she may feel-it nearly made her swoon. "Darling, you're shivering" Zarbon commented. He was right, Bulma was shivering. She was breaking down as her recent past caught up with her. Fear, loathing, constantly keeping her guard up, yearning for Vegeta, missing her father-all now closing in -trapping her with no way out. Tears leaked from her lovely blue eyes and her head dropped forward, chin resting on her chest, hair swinging down to hide her face.

Zarbon first though of seducing her. Frieza was right, she was a treasure and he meant to have her. But seeing this display ate away at him. He would have his way, no doubt, but seduction was not the route to take. Without asking, he came around the captain's chair and scooped Bulma up into his arms like a child and seated her upon his lap. Bulma basked in the comfort of his well muscled arms. Comfort had been a stranger to her for so long, she barely recognized it. Bulma's chest heaved as harsh sobs began to rock her tired body. Zarbon held her closer and stroked her back to calm her. The gesture was so sweet, it was hard to believe he was a murderous malcontent who was the companion of the most evil being in the universe.

Gently, Zarbon picked up Bulma's chin and peered into her eye. "So sad..." he whispered. He wiped away an errant tear, still staring intently into her eyes. Bulma was lost in his amber eyes. They held such compassion for her. She needed it so badly. As Zarbon leaned in, Bulma watched him tilt his head and touch his lips to hers. The kiss was so soft and chased, done with absolute care. His warmth spread through her wrapping her in a blanket of calmness. Zarbon stroked a gold lock of Bulma's hair and moved it behind her ear. Cupping her chin, he again brought his lips to hers.

"Incoming message" twittered the console. The pause was enough to bring Bulma out of the Zarbon's spell. "Thank you" she said shakily. Bulma rose, wrapping her arms around herself to stand next to the captain's chair.

Zarbon was disappointed but patient. He would have her in time, there was no hurry. He turned his attention to the console and was met with the blood red insignia of the Vegeta-sei monarchy. He cocked a smirk and said "Acknowledge."

Bulma sucked in a breath. Staring back at her was the Saiyan who loved her nearly as much as Vegeta. Bardock had dark circles under his eyes but the sight of Bulma immediately brightened him. 'Thank the Gods' he prayed silently.

"Bardock, I presume?" said Zarbon.

"Yes, I am he. We are expecting your ship to touch down in ten minutes." Bardock said all the while staring at Bulma.

Zarbon thought nothing of it at the Saiyans were a most backward population and probably drooled when they slept. They were no challenge and bored him. He would help anyway he could for a quick project finish and then he could take Bulma back with him-willingly.

"I am glad to hear it. I assume you remember the Earth scientist standing next to me."

"Yes, we worked together on a few projects."

"Good, i will transmit exactly what Lord Frieza expects from both of you. If have cleared this with your leaders and they do not have an issue."

Bardock shuddered. Ever since Grace was proclaimed the Prince's mate, things had changed so much. Dealing with the Ice-jin's on purpose, lavish spending, and ruthlessly dispensing of anyone who might threaten her power. All the while, the Prince supported her and made it his mission that Grace's happiness meant more than the entire planet-especially after the miscarriage of the Prince's supposed heir.

Yes, Bardock was sure that this activity had been cleared, just not the personnel attached. 'Business is about to pick up' he chuckled internally. They exchanged some meaningless chatter and ended the call. Bardock made his way over to his unwilling partner, Yamcha, and alerted to the new arrival.

"WHAT?! Bulma! How?!" he sputtered.

"You ought to know weakling as you placed her in the care of Frieza yourself" Bardock growled. "She is here to continue her work on the training units but her focus this time is on the Ice Lord's Elites. To make them stronger and smarter-more agile and tactical, so they can keep us under his boot. I hope you are very happy with what you have accomplished." Bardock turned swiftly and marched out the door on his way to the dock. Yamcha swallowed his pride and followed.

At the dock stood Prince Vegeta, his Princess Grace, Bardock, and Yamcha. Yamcha was only tolerated as an Earth ambassador of sorts but he really knew he was still allowed to live because he was paying penance for his deluded treatment of Bulma. He had been helpful to Bardock every now and again as he utilized his abilities as a former bandit to listen in on private conversations to gather pertinent information. It would never be enough but at least it was something.

Bulma's long, slightly wavy hair was now radiant after she allowed Zarbon to brush it for her. The action helped to calm her nerves and made her feel good. She missed that feeling and did not mind the attention. The highlights of gold contrasted against her blue hair and eyes was a magnificent contrast. Her eyes looked tired but the rest of her could knockout the mightiest of warriors. She wore a black, two-piece AE suit with no sleeves and a high neck. The shirt stopped just above her belly button while the bottoms rode low on her hips. Her mid-drift was taunt and toned just like each limb. "In shape" is not the right description of her appearance; more like incredibility beautiful.

"Stay here until I call for you, alright?" said Zarbon to Bulma. She nodded in agreement and hugged herself tighter.

The bay door opened and out stepped Zarbon, standing tall and looking ever inch of his 6 foot 5 muscular frame. His perfect sea-foam colored skin was set alight by his emerald, exquisitely coiffed hair. He strode down the ramp like an emperor returning from a conquest.

Prince Vegeta and Princess Grace nodded to Frieza's second in command. Bardock looked away and Yamcha stared straight ahead.

"Always good to see you Prince Vegeta" Zarbon said magnanimously. Vegeta's lip curled a bit-he wanted to rip the alien to pieces but the Princess squeezed his arm. He frowned and simply replied, "Zarbon."

"Well we don't want to waste time, do we? Lord Frieza would not like that at all. He sends his regards of course" he said with a flourishing bow.

"As always, return with our...gratitude" Vegeta said tightly. He hated this but it was the agreement struck with the lizard and his ilk. He was a man of honor and would not be shamed by going back on his word.

"I shall, indeed, Prince Vegeta. And now the scientist we spoke to your man Bardock about. Bulma, would you be a dear and join us?"

Bulma stepped shyly through the opening, head down as shame crept up her spine. She had been molested for months, the feeling of being back with the ones who knew her best-the thought of them even knowing sickened her.

Meanwhile Grace was internally melting down. 'NO. How!? Not her! She will ruin all that I have accomplished. Damn her to hell!' she fumed in her mind. Bardock and Yamcha stood with tears in their eyes. She was alive and within their grasp. Yamcha tried to hold the tears, but they were uncontrollable. He knew she would never forgive him but he would pay that price gladly as she was now safe.

Time stood still for Vegeta, as he was hit with a very warm feeling in the center of his chest when he caught a glimpse of her. 'Perfection' he thought as he soaked in every feature of her form. He could not withdraw his eyes as she descended from the ship. He did not remember her like this. The last time he saw her she was a scrawny, mouthy teenager who was terse and argumentative.

Bulma stepped in beside Zarbon and even with her head down, she could tell Vegeta was there. Before she began to wonder, Zarbon stepped in. "Bulma, you remember Prince Vegeta and his lovely Princess Grace don't you?"

Bulma's head snapped up. The view before her was horrifying. There was the busty whore Grace-Princess Grace-clinging to Vegeta's arm like a fly to flypaper. Grace cut her a triumphant look as if to say 'Ha ha, you lose'. The look Vegeta had on his face was equally terrifying. He was looking at her as if this were his first time. As if they never made love at all. As if she had never really existed. Her heart sank to the pit in the middle of her stomach. She did not understand this but she would get to the bottom of it. First she wanted to pull every hair out of Grace's head but something in her preached patience. She shifted her eyes back to the ground.

"Do they not teach you manners where you are from?" huffed Grace. "You are to bow to royalty, human."

Bardock braced for the argument that would ensue but it never happened. Instead, Bulma bowed to the couple with as much dignity and poise as she could muster. "I beg your pardon, your Highnesses." she muttered.

"Do remember your place while you are in our home." Grace said reproachfully.

Vegeta quickly said "Woman, no harm done." then looked at Bulma warmly. Bulma did not lift her head but she felt his eyes on her.

Yamcha clumsily inserted himself into the scene. "Bulma," he called. She turned and gave him her full attention. She watched as he tried to apologize without fully confessing his deeds to the the party.

"I...I...hope one day you..." he tried but could not finish. The look in Bulma's eyes was nothing but pure hatred. No amount of talking would ever reaffirm her faith in him. Defeated, he backed away.

Zarbon thought the whole scene rather odd but was tired of this "monkey dance". He wanted to get Bulma alone and make some headway before dinner. "Bardock, would you kindly show Bulma to the labs so that you may become reacquainted with her surroundings. Then show her to my quarters, is that understood?" said Zarbon with firm authority. His eyes blazed as if he dared Bardock to defy him.

The entire group shot a look at Bulma but none of them had the courage to ask about the request. Bardock nodded and beckoned Bulma forward. She shuffled to his side and together they began the well remembered trek to the lab, to begin their task, and to get some answers.


	25. Chapter 25

Do Not Own…..

Contact

*WHACK*

The threesome had not barely crossed the threshold of the lab before Bulma delivered a devastating right to the jaw of Yamcha. It staggered her former beau and brought out an immediate stream of blood.

"Bulma! Look I-ahhh!" he cried as Bulma ran at him, knocking Yamcha to the ground. Her fists were flying near the speed of light at his face. She wanted to beat his head off his shoulders.

"Do you know what they did to me?!" she yelled-still punching. "Six-" *WHACK* "Fucking-"*WHACK* "Months" *WHACK* "of torture too sick for your mind to imagine!"

Yamcha was near unconscious-moaning and bleeding all over the floor. He was starting to lose color. Bulma knew he had enough but she was nowhere near satisfied. As she reared back to begin again her arm was stopped-by Bardock.

Bardock looked on her with a near smile. He knew Yamcha deserved this beating and more but dealing him his death at this time would bring them attention that they didn't need. "Alright, my girl" Bardock began "enough for now, you will have your chance again."

Bulma struggled but slowly allowed Bardock to remove her from the beaten man. He draped his large arm around her and brought her close. Reaching back, Bardock hit the button summoning the medical team. With the care of a father, he steered Bulma into his office and into a comfortable chair. She was still angry but so tired now-and covered in Yamcha's blood. She almost laughed because she thought she might look like Carrie from the Stephen King novel.

Grabbing a cloth and cleanser, Bardock began to care for Bulma-removing the offending blood that marred her skin. In his quiet way, he was comforting her. He could never heal her pain but he would make sure that here she would be safe.

Bulma raised her eyes to stare Bardock's onyx ones. Her iris' were like icechips as they hardened. She had to ask no matter what the answer.

"Vegeta..."

He dropped his eyes. He shouldn't have to break her heart all over again. Not after what she had already endured.

"I think that is a subject for another time. Maybe after a few days when you have had some rest." Bardock rose to grab another cloth but Bulma caught his hand.

"Not later. Not tomorrow. NOW, Bardock" she said with an authority he could not resist.

Solemnly, Bardock nodded and sat with Bulma. He really just wanted to pull her to his chest and never let go, protect her from the universe and never let endure another minute of pain but she was resolute. She wanted all the facts, anything less would be lying.

"Are you aware of King Vegeta's murder?" Bardock asked.

Bulma paled a bit. She had heard of the King's death in great disgusting detail. Dodoria made sure she absorbed the entire story while holding her down and forcing his disgusting prick inside her. She shuddered and wanted to vomit but held her own. She simply nodded to Bardock giving him the go-ahead to continue.

Swallowing, Bardock went on. "It is said that after the passing of the King, Prince Vegeta had a mental break of sorts." Bulma's eye's widened. "...impossible." she whispered.

"He locked himself away for days and trained brutally. He was found battered and bruised and was taken for care. The medical staff prescribed rest and quiet after a session in the rejuvenation tank.. He was unconscious for six days. When he woke, he had moderate memory loss of the past year. The Princess and council kept vigil at his bedside while keeping the planet up to date on his progress."

"Princess my ass" Bulma said indignantly. She pounded her thighs and stood up. "There is no way in seven hells he would have married her, Bardock. He hates her!"

"Well you are partially correct. Due to unrest, the council declared Grace to be the next Princess as she was already arranged to be married to the Prince and being pregnant with his child at the time solidified the decision." Bardock held up his hands as Bulma charged him-mad as a hornet. "That is utter bullshit!" she screamed. "He would NEVER have touched that whore!"

"Please, Bulma, you cannot just go and beat the blazes out of Grace. She is the sovereign Princess of this planet...and the Prince loves her. He has said as much publicly after she miscarried the supposed heir."

Bulma shook her head vigorously. "No, you're wrong. He loves me! Bardock-no!" She melted into his arms and cried uncontrollably. Her body was shaking like a leaf in a storm. It was too much to take. Her Vegeta in love with that lying witch? Not possible! She wanted to close her eyes and never open them again. If she could just die-she would do it this very moment.

Then something peculiar happened. A wealth of fortitude, will, and inner strength flooded her body. 'Save him...save him...save him...' this thought kept coming back to her running in a loop through her mind. It took her mind off her sadness and instead gave her focus. She began to calm as her tears dried.

"We have to do something, Bardock. This cannot be the end." Bulma said hoarsely into Bardock's chest. She looked up to see if she had an ally. Bardock's eyes shined with happiness and a spark of fire. "Yes, Bulma we will have to do something...though it will have to be subtle. With Zarbon here watching for the Ice-jin lord, we will have be operate very cautiously."  
Bulma smiled for the first time in ages. "You have your own theory, don't you?" she said.

He nodded in the affirmative. He then relayed all that he had been told since her disappearance. How Yamcha had employed Grace as his partner in order to get her back only to be double-crossed and left for dead.

"Good for him" Bulma snarked

Bardock smirked "I believe there is more going on here and that the Princess is in the middle of it all. If we can separate the Prince from Grace, it is possible that he could begin to recover his former self."

"How are we going to do that? She clings to him like some sort of sycophant."

"Well we could appeal to his fighting nature." said Bardock knowingly.

Putting their heads together, the two scientists began to plan for the downfall of the Princess and the return of the Prince they both revered so much.

Vegeta had brushed Princess Grace off for the third time today. She was annoying him, trying to grab most if not all of his attention. Vegeta had been agitated ever since Zabon appeared with that woman over a week ago. 'That woman...Bulma I believe that is her name-so beautiful and strong' he thought.

He wanted to be able to find some peace -he locked himself in the training center so that he could meditate. It had been awhile since he engaged in the activity, mostly because running an empire and having a demanding mate was a full time commitment.

Assuming the lotus position, he began to regulate his breathing and releasing the tension in his shoulders. He let his mind go blank, giving over to the silence that surrounded him. He felt good, almost like his old self again and he welcomed that with a smirk.

Slowly, an image began making its way to the forefront of his mind. He creased his forehead in concentration but could not focus. Knowing he was mentally strong, he attempted to dismiss the fuzzy image but had no luck. His frustration was growing by the second as he strained to view the object.

"Ahh DAMMIT!" he yelled to no one in particular, however he was not alone.  
Bulma was there, behind the Prince as he meditated. She kept very quiet as to not disturb him.

Still wearing her two piece from the trip, she stunned the Prince with her beauty. "Umm..hello Prince Vegeta. I am sorry to disturb you but I must review this console." she said.

Vegeta did not speak. He was on his feet before he knew it, gliding over to the scientist. He circled her, taking in every inch of her form-committing it to memory. "Greetings, Dr. Briefs. Do not worry about bothering me" he said lightly. "Meditation session was going south quickly so I welcome the intrusion.

Bulma swallowed thickly. She felt his Ki and is was off slightly...she couldn't put her finger on it but it was like this was a clone of her lover. "Well then...I will just get to work" she said.

Bulma moved to the console and began a diagnostic scan. She frowned. Vegeta hadn't trained on the Master level since just shortly after she was abducted. Hell he barely trained at all. She growled internally. They were turning him into a bureaucratic puppet and she was going to put a stop to that right now.

"Prince Vegeta?"

"Yes, Dr. Briefs?"

"I need to calibrate this system, do you think you could help me?" Bulma asked.

"I do not see how, I am not technically inclined. Are you not the scientist here?" he teased

Bulma smiled, and lit up Vegeta's heart. "Yes, it is true i am a scientist but i was looking for something a bit more physical from you."

Vegeta came closer to the console and peered into Bulma's radiant face. "What did you have in mind, Woman" he rasped. His voice was so husky, Bulma wanted to faint. Her breathing sped up as he leaned closer-maybe flirting, maybe intimidating her.

"K-k-kata's" she stuttered shifting her eyes away from his.

"What about them?" he asked, moving into her personal space-flustering her even more.

"W-w-w-would you step through a set with me, please?" She was near panting. Being this close without being able to touch him was almost too much to bear.

He loved the effect he was having on the blue haired beauty. Yes he wanted her, but it was so much more than that. He leaned in as close as possible, noses almost touching and whispered "Lead the way, Woman".

It sounded like a challenge and that was all Bulma needed to gather herself. Looking him straight in the eye, she leaned closer still, a hare's breath away from his lips. She spoke the command "Kata practice, occupants only, background...thunderstorm".

The room darkened slightly and was filled with the sound of steady rain with thunder rumbling every now and again.

Still holding each other's eyes, Vegeta and Bulma walked to the middle of the room very much in step. Side by side they began to slowly work through the Kata with no Ki, just strength. The Heian Godan always gave Bulma trouble and she began to struggle. During an intricate series, she missed a step and fell forward-but instead of hitting the floor, she was pulled back into Vegeta's arms.

Placing his lips as close to her ear as possible, he whispered "Woman, you must show care when training. I may not always be here to stop your clumsy behavior." Vegeta's nose was in her hair reveling in her scent. He loved it...he missed it?

Without meaning to, he pulled her tight into his embrace, her back pressing against his chest. She could feel his heart thumping as she began to rest her head back against Vegeta's shoulder. He dipped his head running his nose down her neck. Bulma gasped at his action, pressing her body more into his. Vegeta trailed a hand down her arm and placed it upon her hip. Pulling slightly, it relieved a little of the pressure in his groin.

A bell toned alerting the entranced couple that the session was over. For Bulma that sound served as a wake-up call and she spun out of Vegeta's grasp. She wanted him so badly but now was not the time. She threw a towel to the Prince while taking one for herself.

"Woman-" Vegeta started.

"I apologize, my Prince. I am not sure what got into me. I will not let it happen again." said Bulma resolutely.

Vegeta wanted it to happen again. He didn't know why but he had to have her that close again. Facing her he said, "You will join us for the evening meal tonight. Council members and advisers can be supernaturally boring. Sure you can liven up the mundane event?"

Bulma blushed-it was almost a compliment from him. "Yes, your highness, I shall attend and do my best to contribute to the conversation."

Vegeta nodded in response then excused himself for a shower and to dress for what he hoped was a very interesting dinner.

Bulma breathed a heavy sign of relief once she was alone. Her heart was beating a mile a just having been in the same room as Vegeta. She closed her eyes and remembered what had just occured, how his touch lit her skin on fire, how his look cut right through her, how being in his arms felt. It was almost like it was and gods she missed it. But she did not linger as she too had to get ready for dinner. Bulma shut down the console and exited the module making her way to the suite she shared with the very tempting Zarbon.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry gang, work, school, life-and i wanted this one to be something that you would enjoy on many levels.

Want and Need

Steam engulfed the shower while she slowly soaped up her worn body. Bulma hadn't worked out to that degree without Ki in some time. Her muscles were sore but felt good after being in use. She let her mind wonder to the memory of being in his arms. Vegeta's warm breath tickling her sensitive neck. His strong hand on her hip pulling her backwards, grinding her gently into his own aching need. She could swear he wanted to growl his intentions into her receptive ear, her memory allowing it to reverberate deep inside her even now.

Cool air crept up her backside followed by the click of the shower room door. Bulma was so lost in her thoughts she forgot that a very virile man shared the same chambers as she. Turning slowly, Bulma came face to face with the handsome and well proportioned Zarbon. He was standing close, his sea-green completion unhindered by any garments, his hair cascading over his shoulders as he gave her no personal space. She wanted to move away but was caught in his mesmerizing stare. Those amber eyes were like miniature sunsets romantically calling her into his arms.

"Please allow me to wash your back, love?" his words purred out, as he gently stroked her face with the back of his hand. Bulma's head was so foggy with passion and desire that she didn't notice herself giving consent with the nod of her head.

Quickly Zarbon's hands shot to Bulma's hips and turned her so that now her back was in his chest. The movement took her breath away, It was so dominant and forceful-she loved it. Zarbon was now armed with a loofah scrubbing small circles on Bulma's back. All remaining tension began to drain from her body as he expertly went to work.

Zarbon smirked. He knew he was making progress but wanted to draw this out a bit. He dropped the loofah and grasped Bulma's hips. He ground his thickness against her backside and moaned. Her backside seemed to perfectly grasp him, center him, and hold him. The warm soapy water was just what he needed for relief. Bulma was so incredibly turned on that she reached back, grabbed on to Zarbon's toned thighs and squeezed. It had been so long since she had proper relief. She arched her back, feeling his thickness sliding along her backside. These months had been so long for her.

Zarbon skittered one of his hands from her hips down to her tender blue curls. Parting her limbs just a bit, he found, and began to rub Bulma's sensitive nub. Her breath picked up immediately, as he rubbed in time with his thrusts on the skin of her backside. Bulma's eyes rolled back in her head, she was in heaven. She needed to come so badly and Zarbon's dexterous hand inched her closer and closer. She brought her hands back to her own body, tugging and teasing her nipples, bringing herself to the brink of absolute ecstasy. He began to pull back on her hip harder now to increase the pressure and heat between their slippery bodies. Zarbon's thrusts became rough, erratic and almost brutal. He was surprised how he was so close to release... so very close.

"I'm going to come, Bulma" he growled through clenched teeth. She didn't even hear him. She only felt his engorged member seem to double in thickness, and heat. She knew what was coming, and welcomed it, as she was already spasming; her own body exploding with a trembling show of fireworks. With her moan of release, Zarbon went over the edge. Reaching down he grasped it, and with a loud growl pumped his heavy load onto her back, his chest heaving. Bulma relaxed, slumping forward a bit before being caught by Zarbon's arm. Gently, he washed her, then himself before exiting the shower. As they dried off, she avoided eye contact-already feeling immediately guilty. Zarbon didn't push, instead he excused himself and dressed in the second bedroom. Bulma was so very confused and guilty over the rash actions she gave into. She tried to place her shame in the back of her head as she began to focus on getting ready to face Vegeta at dinner.

Grace stood elegantly next to her most prized asset, Prince Vegeta- soon to be King of Vegeta-sei. Grace caressed the glittering strap of her show-stopping, nearly backless, royal blue dress. The neckline was slanted making an asymmetrical look. The bodice was more of a crisscrossing strap that left her creamy midsection exposed for every eye to see. The skirt was floor length yet slit high up both sides for elegant effect fit for her station.

A fake smile plastered upon her face, she greeted council members while internal wishing them all a slow and painful death. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be in bed with her mate working on the next heir to the throne. Grace grimaced slightly at her failed attempts to gain Vegeta's attention since that blue haired harlot came back to the planet. Before, Vegeta could not get enough of her and now...now he holds her but not as close. He kisses her but those kisses lack passion. He professes his love as a reflex rather than with feeling.

'This will not do at all' Grace thought as she shook yet another hand. 'I cannot allow this to continue, Vegeta is mine now.' Just as she was thinking of ways she could regain her mate's attentions when the bane of her existence entered the room.

Although she still felt guilty stemming from her earlier actions, Bulma had to admit she had the right to feel pretty tonight. For the first time in months, she was able to put on something that touched the part of her mind that still cared about being pretty and gaining attention-and boy did she get attention.

Entering the room upon the arm of Zarbon was already enough to cause a stir amongst the group, however her absolute classic beauty was what really got the crowd buzzing. Whispers abounded about the members. Bulma had her hair tied loosely behind her neck, allowing a strand or two to come down and fall where they may. Her dress was quite simple yet extraordinary. The dainty spaghetti straps of the champagne colored gown and straight-across neckline along with flared skirt that was sleek and elegant was a striking deviation from the revealing selection Grace made. She actually looked the part of a princess even without the title.

The council members were in awe of the entire situation. They had thought this girl dead, now he she stands as magnificent as ever on the arm of Frieza's second in command. They were in awe and also a bit afraid. The members were all there when she displayed not only her brilliant mind but devastating power upon Grace. All of that in Frieza's hands-apparently of her own free will-was dangerous to them all.

While the gawkers continued to ponder, Vegeta was caught in a spell. He was mesmerized by the female accompanying one of his most hated foes. Vegeta's heart raced as he scanned Bulma's body. She was toned, beautiful, brilliant , intriguing and...not his. Vegeta couldn't shake the feeling that she should be his although he did not know why.

Leaving his loving wife, he stepped over to the couple to greet the fair maiden.

"Dr. Briefs," he said taking her hand in his, "you attendance pleases me greatly this evening." Vegeta's eyes were looking into hers intensely as if they both knew a secret that hey would never share. Zarbon got annoyed and cleared his throat.

"Prince Vegeta, the pleasure is all OURS" Zarbon interjected, emphasizing the word "ours". Bulma blushed a bit, knowing what he was referring to.

Vegeta's cheek twitched slightly. 'This slime is actually has the gall to mark her as his territory!' His mind fumed. Deciding to cede this round, he backed away and joined his wife who was now seated at the dining table.

Bulma squeezed Zarbon's arm. She narrowed her eyes and clinched her teeth. Leaning in close she said "Hey, what happened earlier...doesn't mean we are together! It was a momentary lapse in judgement, got it?"

The fire in her eye set Zarbon's soul on fire. Oh the passion she possessed! He just had a taste of it earlier but when he had her fully she would be one hell of a conquest.

"Of course, my dear" Zarbon conceded. "My mistake for implying otherwise. I offer my deepest apologies" he said and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

A distracted Vegeta caught this and was thoroughly put out that Zarbon's lips even dared to touch Bulma's fair skin. He almost couldn't control himself as the pair walked arm in arm over to the table.

Grace was trying to maintain her poise but she was getting tired of this. On a whim she took Vegeta's chin in her hand, turned his head, and kissed him most passionately. Vegeta was shocked at such a display in front of the council and guests but even more taken aback by the fact that her kiss tasted like ashes in his mouth. If felt wrong, dirty, deceitful...like he was cheating. He ended the kiss abruptly and nuzzled Grace's ear affectionately. Grace flashed a smug grin in Bulma's direction but that soon turned into an apologetic smile as Vegeta whispered very softly "Maintain decorum, my dear. No one in this room must have any reason to doubt my ability to lead my people. Cuckolding me undermines my position so let us keep the passion where it belongs, shall we?"

Grace closed her eyes to hold back her tears and nodded discretely. She pulled back and smiled and received one in return from Vegeta.

"Now, let us eat" he commanded. Servants appeared on cue and began placing delicious dishes in front of those who were seated. The smell in the room was divine and for a while made all problems disappear.

"So how goes your task for Lord Frieza?" asked Turles, one of the lower committee members. "Is there progress?"

Bulma flashed a quizzical look as she viewed the Saiyan across from her. She noticed he looked so much like Kakkarot-except in the eyes. Something was off about him, she could sense it-and she didn't like it.

"My project is going quite well-uh I'm sorry what did you say your name was?"

"Turles, training advisor to the second and third classes." He said that last bit with a frown-embarrassed of his low rank.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. Lord Frieza shall be pleased, the training units are just as powerful as before and now able to accommodate other species' strengths."

Murmurs again erupted from the council men as they shook in their boots. They knew if she were allowed to continue, she would be the death of them all. Zarbon internally reveled in the discomfort of the government officials. 'That's right you bastards. Frieza's boot is on your necks now. You will either obey or be obliterated' he thought as he savored the moment.

Vegeta felt like snapping the table in half. Not only were is councilmen quivering like cubs in front of the this sick son of a bitch but he was smugly eating it up. He shot a look over to Turles who took the hint and began subtly kicked a few fellow Saiyans under the table to quiet them.

Tension hung over them all like a suffocatingly hot blanket bringing down everyone. To brighten some spirits Bulma interjected "umm Prince Vegeta thank you so very much for helping me with the re-calibration of your training unit. You saved me hours of work." She smiled brightly at her true love earning a smirk in return.

"Surely I could not have been that helpful."  
Bulma shook her head slightly. "It is very rare indeed to have such a superior fighter and strategic tactician to lend a hand. To even think you were unhelpful would be paying you a harsh disservice." Their eyes were locked and the room faded away. Vegeta was amazed at this creature's ability to see through his tough exterior to his very core. It excited and frustrated him all at the same time. He had to know more about her and why this connection was so strong.

Grace began to get nervous. She had to direct this conversation over to something that would end this enchanted moment. "My Prince, since most of the council is here in attendance, would this not be the proper time to discuss your coronation?" she said.

All eye were on Vegeta but before he could speak-

"My lady would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Grace was stunned to turn around and see the Sayian that would dare interrupt her. Bardock stood tall and dignified in his regalia. It had been a while since he attended any formal function as grief had consumed his heart over the death of his beloved son.

"Well my lady?" he pleaded.

"Sounds like a reasonable request, Princess" Vegeta joined.

Grace wanted to say no but refusing such a gracious request from a respected member of the council would not go over well. "Of course" she answered. Bardock offered his hand and helped Grace to her feet, leading her to the dance floor.

Vegeta watched the pair with a mixture of relief and excitement. Shifting his gaze he said "It seems I am without a partner. Dr. Briefs, would you care to show me how it is done on your planet?" He rose and approached her and offered his hand. Vegeta's look was smoldering. Bulma was nearly burning up alive as heat crept up her neck. Without a word, she placed her hand in his and squeezed just a bit. Vegeta smirked and helped Bulma to her feet. Together they joined the other dancing couples and it would be an unforgettable experience.

Bulma's dress  
Dainty spaghetti straps and a straight-across neckline set things off on a feminine note. The flared skirt is sleek and simple in the front; in back, striking pickups make for an exciting twist  
Precious_

Grace's Dress  
The room will become abuzz with excitement when you stroll in wearing this luscious Precious Formals P10355sheath dress! Its glittering single shoulder strap and slanted neckline make for a pleasingly asymmetrical look. Criss-crossing, sparkling bands border bold sidecutouts. The floor-length skirts side slit boosts the  
Precious_


	27. Chapter 27

don't own..blah, blah, blah

Too Close

His hand was on her lower back as he led her to the center of the crowd. Vegeta was enchanted by her scent. It gave him a sense of ease and comfort-like coming home after a decade long battle. He never wanted to leave her and that was so odd to him. He barley knew this woman but he could not get enough of her company.

She felt so shy like it was her first date instead of the chance to be with the only man she would ever truly love. She turned to face the Prince and looked up into his onyx eyes. She was lost in them and moved closer as if in a trance. Vegeta placed a hand on her hip and held her hand with the other as Bulma found purchase on his shoulder.

Words were not necessary. They moved like two people sharing one mind while they danced. Every step was already preordained as they glided to and fro. Vegeta felt a tug against his heart pulling him closer to his beautiful partner but fought it as he could not publicly disgrace his mate. They already thought he might be crazy, no need to add fuel to the fire.

To distract himself he asked, "How are you enjoying Vegeta-sei, Dr. Briefs?"

"Outside of sharing quarters with Zarbon, I am fairing very well thank you" she answered.

Vegeta tightened his hold on her and Bulma gasped softly. She was close enough to feel the growl in his chest. His absolute disgust at Zarbon of all people sharing airspace let alone a bedroom was inexcusable. He tried not to scowl but failed.

"So, you two are together then?" he rasped.

"No...no we aren't. Lord Frieza asked that he keep watch over me. Zarbon takes his orders very seriously." Bulma replied with a smile.

Vegeta let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Something with him roared with triumph and he pulled her ever closer. Bulma laid her cheek against his. She closed her eyes to hold back tears as she got as close to her "heaven" as she could for the time being.

Meanwhile Grace fumed. Oh if she could only march over there and yank that skinny bitch by the hair! 'She will not have my mate!' she railed in her mind. Bardock could see she was about to lose her temper. Grace made a move to release his hold when a passing servant tripped spilling expensive red wine over her ample breasts, and trickling into her cleavage.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" she screamed. Immediately the servant began cleaning and fixing his mistress as others joined in to help. Grace was mortified. Her dress-hell her night -was ruined. She exited the room furious, full of hate and revenge. 'That off-world whore will rue the day she EVER thought she was good enough for Vegeta.'

Grace's exit was never noticed by the Prince. With Bulma this close to him, he really did not have a care in the world. Never had he felt so complete in his entire life. A smirk tugged at the corner of his soft lips and he breathed deeply. Sadly the song died down and he had to release his hold.

Without thinking he blurted in a hurried whisper "Meet me tonight."

Bulma was wide-eyed to say the least. Instead of speaking, she nodded. She knew where they were going to meet. She looked around, feeling as if on a cloud, only to be confronted by Zarbon. He looked very much annoyed at the closeness of the Prince and scientist.

"A dance, my dear?" he asked Bulma. It wasn't really a request-she could feel it. Bulma turned from Vegeta and into the arms of Zarbon. Instantly he pulled her close again showing ownership that he did not have. All the while Vegeta looked on from the corner of his eye. He was growing steadily more angry and knew he had to move or fight this fool right here and now.

The party was dying down anyway so Vegeta took his leave and retired to his quarters. While still lingering on the thoughts of the dance, and what his feelings for the scientist may mean, he entered his chambers saw a wet and naked Grace. Her olive skin was beaded with droplets of water. Her hair was swept back, hanging freely past her shoulders. She looked very annoyed.

"Nice of you to join me, my Prince" she said with a hint of sarcasm. "Since you did not notice my leaving the ballroom, make it up to me-now" she demanded. Grace placed her hand on Vegeta's chest and pushed lightly. Vegeta fell into a nearby chair and allowed her to climb on top of him. Grace straddled him with the practiced moves of an exotic dancer, and lifted Vegeta's lips to hers. She kissed him hungrily, with everything she had, willing him to respond. Slowly, and against his will, he kissed her. His feelings of the scientist and his previous musings dissappeared, as lust began to take over. Without warning his hands grabbed her hips firmly, placing her at center stage, where his swollen rod felt the best against her. This is what she wanted tonight: his frenzied lust for her, to help heal her battered ego and put that scientist out of his mind. Deftly, she slipped his member from his pants, raised her hips, and impaled herself, forcing him all the way in. She bit her lip as she forced her self down to meet his hips, but the fullness of him inside her is what she needed, and needed now. Grace eased out a low moan first, then Vegeta. He leaned back to gain comfort and increase her stimulation while Grace simply rode, feverishly, just taking out her frustrations during this intimate act. She pushed against his chest hard to gain leverage to come crashing down on her partner again and again. Vegeta didn't feel right. Absolutely there was a measure of enjoyment, but no passion. Grace was simply growling, with the rising and falling; as fast as she wanted, with no thought or even eye contact. Vegeta didn't really feel like he was participating and it bothered him. He was perplexed. After a few minutes Grace cried out, as she came in mind bending waves. Vegeta could feel her pleasure spasms, as she panted, moaned and cried out her love for him. He wasn't even close to his apex, but felt like he should withdraw. When he did this, he barely looked aroused.

"Vegeta, that was brilliant." Grace said between heaving breaths onto his chest. Vegeta just squeezed her tightly and carried her over to the bed. He knew she would sleep for the balance of the night which was good since he did not plan on being there. He showered and headed off to the GU to be with the one person who made him happy-Bulma.

"Get your hand off my arm" she said in a calm but firm tone. Bulma was dressed this time in workout clothes on her way to the GU to meet Vegeta. Zarbon was doing his best to thwart her efforts while they were standing in the middle of the hall. He saw how close the two had become in such a short time and he was not about to lose his prize.  
"My dear, you look so tired, why don't you rest a while and then go to work?" he coaxed. Slowly he tried to tug her in his direction but she was resolute in not following him.

"No, Zarbon. I'm going to GU and the Prince will be there. I'm sure he wants to talk about the Master level results from when I was here before. I promised I would meet him and I am not going back on my word."

Zarbon yanked Bulma to him earning a yelp. He caressed her back and pressed her hips into his. "Stay with me-meet the Prince another time. I need you" he whispered. He had used that line a hundred times and it had never failed him. He knew how women wanted to be needed by a man. Surely she would not resist.

Bulma searched his eyes. She wanted to find sincerity there waiting for her. Telling her that it was alright to go with this man and forget her beloved Prince. Unfortunately she was met with a gaze of desire flecked with lust. She was saddened and disgusted. Slumping her shoulders, Bulma lowered her head and backed away. Zarbon was shocked enough to release his hold. Bulma turned and walked away telling him over her shoulder "Don't wait up".

Bulma walked disillusioned toward the GU. Her connection to Zarbon was tenuous at best but to see that he had been acting all along and did not care...well it hurt. While wallowing in semi-self pitty she accidentally bumped what she thought was a wall. Bulma expected to fall down but a pair of strong arms saved her.

"Woman, it is always your practice to waltz around without paying attention to your surroundings?" The voice was down right sultry. Her eyes lit up as she tilted her head up to view the Prince of all Sayians. His arms were still around her, locked and comfortable. Bulma almost sighed.

"I bed your pardon, Prince..."  
"Vegeta, you may address me just as Vegeta" he cut in.  
"Even in public?" she asked, eyes sparkling.  
"And private" he breathed as he unconsciously began to close the gap between them. The faint scent of Zarbon wafted through his nasal passages. Why was his acrid smell on her? Where they together just now as he and Grace had been? He frowned-both angry and guilty. Remembering his place he slowly dropped his hold on the woman.

Confusion played across Bulma's face as she tried not to take this as rejection compounding her previous hurt. Without a word she slipped away and entered the GU and Vegeta followed.

With practiced mastery, Bulma was able to access the video data she wanted. In their midst came the most recent training session of Turles. For a low level elite, he was nearly equal to the "old" Vegeta she remembered. His brute force attacks made up considerably for his lack of tactical preparedness. Vegeta watched intently-both impressed and jealous. He hadn't trained in ages. Bulma saw the pain on Vegeta's face. Her plan was to draw the Prince back to his old self by awakening the bloodlust in his heart. This was the first time she was partially sad that a plan she had crafted was working.

His jaw was clinching, working furiously to hold in the critiques to Turles' performance. His technique is sloppy but his quickness is extraordinary' he thought. 'I wonder how i would compare? Can i still compare?'

"Dr. Briefs," Vegeta began, still watching the life-sized fight before him.  
"Yes..uhh Vegeta".  
"Were we acquainted during your last visit?" Vegeta's eyes were darting around flitting with the image.  
"Yes, we knew each other." The tone of her voice dipped slightly but it was enough to draw the Prince's attention. Bulma looked down and away before eye contact could be made. Vegeta furrowed his brow and walked over to the console, closer to the scientist. She was keeping their former relationship a secret, why?  
"Would you say the nature of our relationship was close?"  
Bulma swallowed as she began to feel the heat of his stare. His focus should be on training not on her-not now anyway. She steeled her spine and looked up. She was about to tell a fib to push her plan forward.

"We were as close as a scientist and a Prince could be. You would show me the benefit of your technical skill while i would create scenarios that adapted. You were very helpful in teaching me about Sayian fighting tendencies per class and I made that information the requirements for remediation or advancement courses for the soldiers" Bulma finished with a smile. She remembered Gibbs on NCIS had a rule; if you were going to lie be specific.

What Bulma did not take into account was the Sayian ability to pick up slight changes in odor, body language, sweat, and heartbeat...especially in the presence of half-truths.

Vegeta took a bold step toward Bulma, he was close-in her face-analyzing information she did not know she was giving up. Bulma's eye's opened up slightly and her smile faded as she backed up into the console. She was trapped between cold metal and the predatory Prince.

Nose to nose, Vegeta pressed on in his questioning. "Is that why you seem so familiar?" he said stroking her cheek. "Are you certain you are telling me the truth?" Vegeta was then gifted with the sweet scent of arousal confirming his suspicions. He had bedded or been about to bed this woman. 'Why the secrecy?' he thought. 'Was it rejection? Was she ashamed?'

"Woman, you realize lying to me over trivialities could mean your death." The tone of his voice caressed her and Bulma had to stifle a moan. He wasn't threatening her, he was flirting with her-at the absolute wrong time. She bit her lip and nodded in the affirmative. Bulma pressed herself even harder into the console trying to become invisible. She had to try to control this situation and be patient.

Leaning closer Vegeta whispered, "Knowing you are this close to death, why would you venture a lie from that delicious mouth of yours?" Bulma opened her mouth to answer but was stopped by a finger on her lips. "Onna, the next words out of your mouth better be the kami-damned truth or you will be sorry." Her skin was flushing and tingling under his touch. Vegeta felt her breathing pick up. The feeling of her petal like lips on his forefinger felt good and right. Vegeta drifted his hand to her chin and tilted it up.

Bulma tried to stop him. "Vegeta we..." she tried. He cut her off with an intervention of his lips. The kiss was short and sweet and absolutely not enough for either of them. Once they broke they made brief eye contact then plunged into a passionate kiss. Bulma's hands held Vegeta's powerful shoulders while Vegeta's hands found her waist and pulled her close.

Vegeta found the taste of her so sweet that he could sustain himself on her mouth alone and never eat again. His hands roamed up her back feeling her bare soft skin, kneading it under his curious fingertips. Bulma could feel him becoming more aroused and could not stop herself from wanting more. Being in his arms like this was just like coming home. A home she had not been to in ages. She had missed being held so close by the man who had her heart. To be caressed with such care and tenderness, she had nearly forgotten what that was like. Her stone facade fell and tears fell from her eyes.

Vegeta stopped as a tear transferred from her cheek to his. Looking into her blue eyes swimming in tears, longing and sadness filled his body. Bulma used the break in action to remove herself from his grasp.

"Onna, why...?"  
"Please, I cannot explain" Bulma cut across brokenly. Vegeta sensed her words and body weren't lying. She placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. Her shoulders were shaking but she was determined to go forward. Bulma could not find the courage to turn around and look him in the eye. Instead she invoked the console to scan and report on the progress of the Prince.

"Reporting: Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians. Last session: nine months ago. Last ranking: first among all Sayians. Last module: Master level 1. Present day assessment: muscle and speed deterioration since data was last collected. Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians cannot compete at previous level."

The report ended with a video representation of his last training session, days after his father died. He was training like a madman trying to find an outlet for his pain. Watching the vidoe, fire licked at his heart as he itched to get back to that level of intensity. His Sayian temper at his own physical lethargy began to claw at him, forcing him to hunger for that power again.

"Computer set a training schedule for the Prince in order to reach previous level." Bulma commanded.

"Confirmed" the console answered. Vegeta, now entranced, was barely aware Bulma had backed away from the console, heading for the exit. He will deal with the scientist later, he thought as he was now enthralled by his recorded movements and abilities. Bulma continued her way out of the room and just as the GU door shut ,she heard Vegeta say in a strong and determined voice "Computer, commence training!"


	28. Chapter 28

DO NOT OWN…though I wish I did Thanks to those that read this and I will continue this story. I could make this like "Slave" (which is awesome by the way) and keep going like this is one big novel.

28 Tangled Web

Groggily she turned over on her bed and yawned. She lazily felt for her bed partner but found the his space cold and empty. 'Damn him!' she thought with her eyes closed. Grace grimaced as she sat up. Ever since the blue-haired bitch had shown him how weak he'd become, he trained every available hour of every day. It was as if she did not exist -only her-only Bulma. She would catch them in the lab going over schematics or looking across the table and nodding in accord at a secret though they shared. It was sickening and it had to stop. 'A solid month of no mate, no sex, no lover...I will not take any more!' she railed angrily to herself.

She threw back the remaining covers and marched to the shower. She was on a mission and she would NOT fail.

"Computer," Bulma''s voice tickled through the air catching Vegeta's ear. The console answered with a chime, "Status report on Prince Vegeta over the past month."

The computer scanned the mighty Prince who stood arms folded, feet akimbo, smirking like he was King of the world. Come to think of it, he was, wasn't he?

"Reporting: Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians. Last session: one night ago. Last ranking: tied for first amongst all Sayians. Last module: Sayian Elite Stage 20. Present day assessment: muscle and speed deterioration have been corrected and improved. Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians can now compete at the Master level."

"Who the hell is tied with me?" Vegeta growled. He had been working his tail off and all he could get was a tie? He looked forward to the beating he would give the imbicile for even dreaming of being better than his Prince.

Bulma scanned the records quickly. "It seems Turles is still hard at work training just like you. He seems to be stuck on Sayian Elite Stage 19, though. Those Lectoms from planet Cthulhu are some how out thinking him" she smirked. Vegeta caught her gaze and saw the sparkle in her eye. She was proud of him and that in itself nourished his soul. Happiness that he had never known filled his heart and a memory flashed in his mind.

Grace was furious about being shutout of Vegeta's life. She snapped at any and all servants or soldiers who crossed her path. It seemed like her plan was falling apart at the seams. Vegeta's focus was not where it should have been-on her!

Moping though the halls she came face to face with Zarbon. He too was allso feeling quite lonely as Bulma was in the middle of getting the newest training units to Frieza's Elites. Apparently his Lord was so impressed he ordered one specifically for his use alone. Bulma was becoming more indispensable and closer to the emperor than ever. He had to get her into his bed and under his influence to ensure his own survival.. Spying the grouchy Princess, Zarbon struck up a conversation.

"Morning Highness. Seems you have misplaced your Prince temporarily."

Grace frowned and looked him over haughtily. "Your charge seems to be eluding your grasp as well" she sniffed

"She is doing what she is tasked to do and Lord Frieza is very pleased."

Grace was surprised. "Really?" she asked with a smirk. "I was under the impression she was spending her time with the Prince working on his...unit."

Now it was Zarbon's turn to stare wide-eyed. He took a step forward and leaned closer to Grace looking to intimidate her. "What would give you cause to entertain such an absurdity, Princess?"

"Well the other night they were both out until dawn...alone...working." Grace took care to emphasize the word 'alone'.

Zarbon was stock still and resolute. He refused to believe something fed by this wench's insecurities. "That could mean they were working, Princess" he said smoothly.

Grace slowly circled like a predetor Zarbon now. "Oh surely that could be the case however working so closely, every night training, whispering, collaborating..." Zarbon wilted as Grace's point was coming across quite clearly. She stopped in front of him again to view anger and disgust on Zarbon's face.

"Bulma is working for Frieza" he said forcefully. "Her focus is on the project not the Prince"

Grace shot him a pitiful gaze. "Denial is not attractive on your, Zabon. You saw them that night at the dinner table, while dancing-the looks...he wants her and she him!"

Zarbon bore his teeth at the idea of that lowlife touching what was his. "He will not have her!"

Grace shrugged her shoulders. "You are sure? It seems inevitable to me."

"I guarantee it."

"Very well, Good day to you Zarbon" said Grace as she swept down the hall

"Good day, Highness"

'So easy' thought Grace.

He was sitting on this floor holding the heartbroken but very beautiful scientist. He was rocking her and stroking her silky hair with care and concern, His blood boiled with anger for whomever hurt this woman.

Vegeta's chest was heaving, worrying Bulma. She rushed to his side and put your hand on his forehead. "Vegeta, Vegeta are you alright?" Bulma asked in a concerned whisper. Vegeta opened his eyes to stare into the bluest eyes the heavens had seen fit to bestow upon a sentient being. He caught her hand and pulled her flush against his body. A breath of air whooshed right out of Bulma''s mouth at being taken by surprise.

Looking into her lovely face he stated "I held you in my arms as you cried due to heartbreak. Who caused you such great pain?" Vegeta asked. Bulma groped for a lie, any plausible excuse so she could get away.

Vegeta felt the tension running through her body. He said firm with her determined to get to the bottom of this connection. "Onna, I asked you a question and I expect the truth from you. You owe me that."

Bulma was caught and so very guilty. Vegeta's grip was not giving way any time soon so she might as well tell the truth. She took in a breath and in a steady tone she said "His name is Yamcha."

Vegeta knew she was telling the truth, there were no tell tail signs of falsehoods this time. "That Ambassador from Earth? Well i have always wanted to throttle him and now is my chance" Vegeta said with a cocked eyebrow.

"No need, Vegeta."

"And why not? That scar-faced bastard deserves..."

"I know what he deserves..." Bulma interrupted. " and I gave it to him. The evening I returned was spent paying him back heavily for all the pain he had caused me. Bardock spent the better part of an hour cleaning his blood off my hands" she smirked.

Vegeta's eyes widened before returning to normal. He could not conceive of this woman beating that loser to a pulp but he could not help but believe it. He put his cheek against hers and rub tenderly.

"Does he still live?"

"Yes, he does."

"Not for much longer" he said, his hands running up and down her back.

"Vegeta...please..." Bulma replied shakily.

He took his hand and cupped her face. "No one hurts you. I cannot-I will not allow it." Then a look passed before his face. It was mischievous and sexy all in the same moment.

Looking Bulma in the eye he said "Computer authenticate."

"Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans authenticated"

"Execute Privacy Command Alpha."

Bulma's eyes bugged out of her head. "H-h-how did you learn to do that?"

Vegeta chuckled "Did you not think i would be able to learn by watching you? Onna, I am a quick study. You should know that by now."

As Vegeta was speaking the doors silently locked and windows covered. Lights dimmed and the acoustical version of "Hotel California" played very softly in the background. Vegeta had grown accustomed to the melody as it was both sensual and dark at the same time.

Bulma was amazed and a bit frightened by all the Prince had accomplished. Even in their past meetings he had never been this adept -at least not as much as he had shown this evening.

"You see, I knew that i would have you in my arms once more. I had to plan in advance so you could not make a quick escape the next time the truth began to surface. So i manufactured this command so that we would have the time and space to deal with it."

Bulma winced at the idea of any more truths being revealed now. He wasn't ready and neither was she. How could she tell him all when she only knew some of what occurred while she was hostage to that bloated monstrosity?

"Vegeta you realize that i made this console so any command you call can be overridden."

"Not if i changed the master authentication to mine when i started this routine"

Bulma wanted to be impressed but she was starting to get pissed. He changed her master authentication?

"Computer" Bulma called.

"Voice authorization denied" was the response from the console. Her face went from peach to red in no time.

"Let me go so i can get out of here, Vegeta." She pushed against his chiseled chest to no avail.

He held her face in both hands and stared deep into her eyes. "No, " he said "not until you tell me all that i wish to know."  
Bulma tried to think but her mind refused to cooperate. Her ability to focus passed the gorgeous man in front of her was utterly destroyed and replaced by the deep depths of his ebony eyes. Bulma opened her mouth to speak but his look spoke volumes. It said 'Do not insult my intelligence, Onna'. She gulped and broke eye contact trying as hard as she could on the floor rather than to incur the wrath of the persistent Prince.

Vegeta frowned. He had hoped that should would see she was out matched and cooperate. He needed help filling this whole in his mind where true memories should be. And he knew there should be more incredible memories of the two of them together. He was tired of getting half truths and there was only one way to get to the facts he so desperately sought.

Vegeta placed his forehead atop Bulma's. Without thinking of the consequences he forged on into her mind but her memories were jumbled and dark. Bulma was flinching at the pain of seeing so much so quickly and out of order. It was as if she were hurling the most painful memories at him as a defense. He dodged and darted out of the way but one memory caught him square in the chest.

Bulma was naked and lying on a bed in a darkened room. She used the opulent sheets to cover her shivering form. After searching the room for an exit, she came up empty. Then there appeared a figure. He was large, pink, and knotted from head to toe. Vegeta recognized him right away as Dodoria. The bulbous brute eyed Bulma hungrily and licked his large, chapped, purple lips. He meant to have her and that thought alone mad Vegeta want to vomit on the spot. Dodoria went for Bulma but she evaded him beautifully angering the beast. Finally he fainted to the left but caught her as she tried to escape to the right. He spoke but Vegeta couldn't hear. It was like watching a video communication without sound. But the body language was screaming at him. Dodoria pulled her close and she resisted. Dodoria said of something to her that caused Bulma to spit in his face. What followed was the most horrendous beating Vegeta had ever seen a female endure. At first Bulma had clamped her mouth shut and refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her screams. But Dodoria keep punching and brutalizing until her mouth hung open, screaming in pain. Her face was black and blue. Her body was spent and wracked with pain. Dodoria chose this moment to inflict the ultimate humiliation on her. He maneuvered her to her knees before him and pulled out his disgusting excuse for a prick. Dodoria smirked and smacked Bulma's swollen lips with the vile appendage. Bulma tried to resist but was caught in the firm grip of her captor. Dodoria worked her mouth open and entered it with is dick. Bulma nearly gagged as the putrid flesh touched her tongue. Dodoria took control of her had and guided it back and forth at a furious rhythm adding to Bulma's intense pain. After what seemed like forever Dodoria pulled out of Bulma's mouth and blew a stickly, slimey load all over Bulma's abused face. Then he thew her to the floor, kicked her in the stomach for good measure, and pressed a button for medical attention. Bulma fell to the floor in shock and a torrent of tears-then the memory stopped.

Vegeta backed up across the room, chest heaving, not wanting to believe, and angrier than he had ever been. His blood was on fire and he would not be satisfied until that fucker was dead at his feet. Just as he was about to plan the massacre of the fat tub of lard,he viewed Bulma's face. Bulma had tears running down her face with no sign of stopping. She was pale and shaking, clenching her fists. Seeing her in such a state shattered his spirit. His power raced around him a an angry tornado and flashed to beyond maximum...to the legendary...to Super Saiyan.

Vegeta knew the transformation had occurred but that was not foremost on his mind, Bulma had that position completely. Faster than the eye can register he was in front of her, teal eyes searching hers silently asking for the truth, all of it. She knew that look and she paled further as the pain of these last months engulfed her.

"I'm so s..sorry, Vegeta. I wasn't strong enough. I-" Bulma swooned from the stress of having to relive the crushing pain spanning the last year. Vegeta caught her and held her close. Being this close to her gave him a sense of wholeness, as if she were the missing piece to the puzzle of his life.

"You are wrong, Onna. You have strength beyond that of the most seasoned warrior. And you have kept that strength for both of us" He said as he nuzzled her hair taking in her scent. "I do not know why we have such a connection but i will be damned if anything will ever come to harm you again."

"...I am glad you enjoyed the training unit my Lord" sympered Zarbon.

"Yes, Zarbon, I am most pleased. Where is my master tech? I would like to congratulate her personally."

"That may prove difficult, my Lord" said Zarbon as he primed his master.

Frieza raised his eyebrows. "Oh", he said slightly annoyed. "and what is more important than an audience with her ruler?"

Zarbon diverted his eyes trying to play coy. "It seems our Bulma has been spending a considerable amount of time with the Prince"

Frieza seemed bored. "Is that all? Zarbon, she can fuck who she pleases as long as my needs are fulfilled.

Zarbon was not to be so easily thwarted. He needed the emperor on his side. "Yes my Lord. I only mention this at all because Princess Grace seems to think the scientist could threaten her position on the thrown".

"She could not possibly think..." Frieza began but caught himself. He could not let her go, especially not to the Saiyans. They would benefit for ages to come from her technology. Not that she could change the balance of power but he did not need these monkeys to be more of a pain in the ass than they already were.

"Come to me, Zarbon. I have a task only you can fulfill". Frieza commanded.

Zarbon celebrated internally. "As you wish" he said and bowed gracefully.

************************

Bulma did not want to open her eyes. She was so warm and contented. A smile crept across her face as she felt his presence.

"I see you have regained your senses" said a soothing baritone voice.

"Yes. Thank you for seeing to me. I apologize for any..."

"Shh," Vegeta interrupted "you must never think yourself a burden to me. However I did want to venture a question if you are up to it".

"Surely".

"When did we begin to speak telepathically?"

Bulma sat bolt upright. She was so fast she mad herself dizzy. She fell back but was interrupted by Vegeta's chest as his arms encircled her.

"Easy, Onna. It is a simple question. Did I trust you so much as to let you into my mind?" Vegeta pressed

Unbidden, Bulma's mind began to flash memories of them working together on the GU. She closed her eyes as tears welled up.

Vegtwa kissed the top of her head lightly and strikes her hair. Instinctually he knew this would calm her mind and they could continue their silent conversation.

"Onna, do not fear me. It is time we knew each other as we once did." in her mind his voice was firm not threatening. While Bulma didn't nod, she knew she was beat and offered no resistance for now.

"Did we only work together or were we closer?" he projected. Bulma flinched but was stayed by Vegeta's hand. Stroking her cheek, he saw himself kissing her for the first time. She fit so well against his body and saw himself deepen the kiss. He could still taste her sweet breath. His hold on Bulma tightened as he felt her heartbeat pick up.

Keeping himself in control he went on in her mind. "Were we lovers?" he asked lightly. Bulma wanted to lie but her mind was failing her. She had no defense against his welcome torture.

Warmth spread through his body as he viewed memories of them coupling on blood red sand. He was her first lover. He wanted to be her only lover. Covering her supple body with his own as they rode onto bliss together. Kami, the feeling of being inside her! The scene switched and he saw himself with her in water. They were naked and holding each other close. This time was special. Slowly he was pumping himself inside her. Asking her to be his-bonding?!

A door opened in his own mind as Vegeta remembered his life and his love. Grace had tricked and drugged him into being her slave all the while ruling the planet in his place. He would deal with that bitch later but his first priority was to this woman, his woman.

Vegeta turned Bulma around in his lap to face him. She noticed something changed in his eyes. They seemed wiser-sharper.

"Oh gods, you remember!" she gasped out loud.

"You catch on quickly, my Princess" Vegeta answered.

She threw her arms around her Prince and let her hot tears silently slide down her face. Vegeta held her close and submerged himself in her scent. "Woman," he began as he rubbed her back, "show me. Show me all that has happened to you. I must know if I am to bring those bastards to their knees".

She knew it wasn't a request. The man who knew her better than she knew herself was back and denying him would be a mistake. Bulma slowly placed her forehead onto Vegeta's and started from the time she was kidnapped, through the beatings and rapes by Dodoria, to the weak come-ons by Zarbon...all the while trying to get Vegeta healthy and strong. She did not allow herself to be held down or back. She did as well, he'll even better, than any Saiyan who would have been in a similar situation.

Pride and awe flowed form the Prince to Bulma. He could not have picked a better mate. He could feel Bulma's relief as she unburdened herself. Carrying this load on her own for so long took its toll on her soul, pulling her down. "Worry not, little one. I am here. I am awake, and together we are unbeatable.


	29. Chapter 29

Ah HA! I'm back. MBA has been achieved so I have time to write now. As always thanks for waiting and special thanks to my hubby.

Closer 29-Sweet and Delicious

Bulma had not felt this free in what felt like an eternity. Her chest trembled as she exhaled, finally being able to unburden herself to Vegeta. Her Vegeta she now knew. Oh gods, he was back! She nestled further into his arms determined to lose herself in his embrace. Vegeta himself was of two minds. Half of him wanted to unleash his fury, tear the planet in half and carve out the intestines of all who had been involved in this charade. The other half wanted to stay where he was, holding his Onna, and hold onto her for dear life.

"Mmmm Vegeta" Bulma purred in comfort. Vegeta smirked as he inhaled the scent of Bulma's sweet hair. He slowly kissed the top of her head, over and over, stopping only to inhale more of her beautiful scent. His fingers slid up and down her back drawing her closer.

Bulma knew he wanted her but... "_How could he?"_ she pondered her mind began to revolt from this beautiful moment. _"How could he want me after Dodoria's disgusting taint or my weakness and indiscretion with Zarbon?"_

A tornado of doubt whirling inside her head with the total of her recent sins, Bulma began to pull away from her love, giving into her twisted negative thoughts.

Vegeta would not be denied, his arms held fast, like steel. He sensed her unease and it made him sick. He continued to embrace her, even as tears welled up and she powered up trying to force a separation between their bodies.

"Woman," he said, almost growling as he looked into her eyes, "stop this at once." Bulma was in full panic now, thrashing wildly trying to get away. She felt so dirty and unworthy of his love or their happiness. Wave after wave of self loathing flooded her mind and soul. Vegeta shared in that swell of inwardly pointing revulsion and could barely contain himself.

Vegeta gripped her shoulders firmly. "Bulma STOP!" he commanded.

At that moment, the cobalt blue eyes met the deepest onyx eyes ever beset in a face. If this was to be a battle of wills, Vegeta thought, it was one Bulma was going to lose. The couple continued to stare at each other. Bulma could see flecks of pain flit through his features. She also felt his love for her pouring out from his heart, beating back the rancid actions of the past. Large tears welled up in her eyes and slowly she began to melt back into Vegeta.

"Nothing, not one thing ever, could change the fact that you are mine" said Vegeta. His embrace became as soft as a warm blanket, as he traced her jaw tilting it to his lips. Soft kisses trailed along her jaw line ending at her perfect mouth. Once again looking deeply into her eyes, Vegeta closed the space between them. Threading a hand through her tousled mane, he took hold and brought her head closer. There was no escape-Bulma had to surrender. She has wanted this for so long, she wanted this moment to last forever, and she gave in to him once again. She felt her body begin to beg for his touch almost immediately.

Brushing his lips against hers sent shivers down Bulma's spine. Vegeta knew he had her under his spell and nothing could break it.

Vegeta lent down and touched Bulma's petal-like lips with his own. She melted against his body, wrapping her arms around his waist-hands creeping up his back. Vegeta groaned and deepened the kiss wanting to taste more of her sweet nectar.

Bulma felt like she was floating; and found her feet had left the ground as Vegeta backed her up against the nearest wall. The cool surface against her back was in contrast to her very hot flesh. Vegeta, now growling slightly, grasped her thigh and wrapped it around his waist grinding against her all the while. Feverishly the couple began to nip and kiss each other as if it were their last night on this planet. Vegeta had to remind himself over and over to be careful, that Bulma might be hurt if he lost control, that he take care not to bruise her lovely form. His manhood had other plans however, and was aching for release, driving him to an insane level of lust for his Onna. Bulma could feel his emotion emanating from him, mentally and physically. She began her own writhing and moaning inching him closer to going absolutely mad.

Vegeta jerked Bulma's head back so that her flushed face was completely visible. Her eyes were half lidded, eyes rolled back a little, and her breathing quite ragged-she was even more radiant if that were possible. Never losing his gaze to her lovely face, Vegeta grabbed her hips, slid down to the waist of her pants, and ripped the garments that barely resisted his strength to cling to her body, revealing her most private of places. Bulma gasped at this welcome but rapid gesture and wanted to respond-but was too late. She felt more than ready, after feeling The Prince's readiness, but so sudden! He must have missed her as much as him! The determined Prince had already released his turgid and splendid member. She could feel how hot and ready he was, as she felt it rubbing against her opening, begging for admittance.

Bulma positioned herself so Vegeta could use his rod to stroke her, and then slowly gain entrance. Vegeta felt like he has just awoken from a nightmare and entered a long-overdue dream. Bulma's velvet touch felt impossibly good. Vegeta did not stop until he could go no further, their hips meeting. Bulma let out a moan of relief, and pleasure as she felt herself slowly being filled with the most wonderful feeling she has ever had. She pulled Vegeta as close as she could, taking in all of his warmth once again. "Never again shall we part after this day. You are my woman and my Princess-forever and always." Vegeta punctuated his statement by driving himself into his bride. Bulma let out a long and throaty moan that was music to Vegeta's ears. By the gods how he had missed his woman and he let her know it. He rocked her back and forth; pushing himself over and over, and enjoying the pleasure he received and gave. Vegeta smirked as heard the most erotic moans he has ever heard. Bulma couldn't hold back her pleasure, moaning uncontrollably and clawing at Vegeta's back, thrusting her hips to meet his over and over again, desperate to devour as much of him inside her as possible.

Vegeta suddenly stopped, and took a few moments to remove the garments on each of them that were left over. He needed to feel his flesh on hers-her heart beating against his chest-the heat coming off of her skin.

"Vegeta -please more..." pleaded Bulma.

"More?" smirked an extremely confident Vegeta.

"What's wrong? Is this all you've got? I. want. more!" Bulma needled breathlessly.

Vegeta bared his teeth at her. "Onna, be careful you do not ask for what you cannot handle."

"Bring it on, I can take -"

Before she could finish taunting her mate he had her on the mats that covered the floor. Now on top of her, he forced her knees onto her chest, gaining full access to her. Now In one movement he grasped her knees with his hands, spread her legs, and drove his cock all of the way into her.

A wave of pleasure came over Bulma, as her head flew back in the throes of ecstasy. "OH VEGETA!" she moaned, almost screaming. Vegeta himself had to bury his head into her shoulder to avoid shouting out as well. This position allowed depth and pleasure to be extraordinary for both partners. As the rhythm started slowly, and increased quickly Vegeta knew Bulma would enjoy this, and began to lose control himself. He alternated long and short thrusts, deep and quick thrusts, pausing, and even re-entering her to hear that initial gasp all over again. Soon however, he couldn't hold back, his thrusts became more pronounced and the pace quickened exponentially. Bulma was in heaven; her mouth open and gasping between screams of pleasure all the while, she prayed for Vegeta never to stop.

He didn't want to stop-not ever. Vegeta let go of Bulma's knees which automatically wrapped themselves around Vegeta. He trapped her arms above her head with his own, continually pounding away with all the power of his lower extremities. Bulma bit her lip until it bled causing Vegeta to kiss her fervently.

And there it was...that itch that couldn't be scratched. She was so close. As much as she could Bulma thrust back against him to aid in her search for a glorious finish. Nearing their common goal, Vegeta picked up the pace again. She felt it begin, as she started to constrict around Vegeta's member, as the pleasure was too much for Bulma to bare. Her walls closed around Vegeta, griping him like a vice, and when he felt that, it sent him over the edge with her. He embraced her in a kiss that masked his screams as he swallowed hers.

And they stayed that way, where time truly has no meaning-only the breathing of one another mattered.

Vegeta held Bulma against his still heaving chest. "Onna, you are the very core of my soul. Never let that fact leave your mind."

"Yes, my Prince."

He gathered Bulma up in his arms as he rose from the floor. "Accompany me to the bathing chamber, Onna. There is more I wish to show you" Vegeta rasped into her ear. Bulma giggled welcoming the chance to engage with her Prince once again.


	30. Chapter 30

I DON'T OWN. There is also a Thunder Cats reference in here. Thought i would do a callback to when i was was little

Chapter 30: Sight Unseen

"I've had ENOUGH", fumed Grace. Her face flushed with anger, her chest heaving, and mind racing. Those two heathens had been sealed away in that damned Gravity Training room, or whatever it's called, for over a day! Vegeta's changed password spelled it out: enter only on pain of death but that did not still her determination in the least. She ordered her most powerful warriors to bring Bardock to her to open the awful contraption and get her Prince OUT!

"My Lady, I have not the authority to open the chamber" said Bardock after being rejected for the umpteenth time. He knew it would take hours to unlock the password, and he didn't feel like suffering "pain of death", but he kept that to himself. He didnt want Grace to erupt any more than she was at this moment.

Grace walked around him, trying to use her status to intimidate him. "You realize, of course, that your Prince is trapped in this room and you LIFE depends upon his release!? yes?" she screamed.

`Trapped my ass' thought Bardock. But he would play along with her little game. "I understand your wishes -and the aforementioned consequences for failure but-"

"Good" Grace cut across, "Less talk, more work _Advisor_ or there will be hell to pay," she spat. Her use of his title to add emphasis on who he was compared to her gave her a little smirk. She always enjoyed putting people in their place.

Turning back to his microcomputer to continue running the code-craking application, the door suddenly broke it's air seal with a loud HISSSS, and began to open. The startled Advisor tilted back on his heels and stumbled over his Princess, toppling them both with a loud thud.

"Get OFF me you OAF!" Grace screached, shoving and kicking the enormous man currently covering her. If her outfit got dirty she will take it out of his salary she thought, as she got to one knee.

"Need a hand there, Princess?" said an obnoxious voice behind her. Behind? BEHIND?! Grace turned her head to see Bulma coming into the area from the other end of the room. So, the blue-haired tart was not in that contraption with her lovely Prince, thank the gods for that!

Grace smiled and lifted herself up. "Oh Beluga, I would never let you touch me as you are quite surely disease ridden." With a "Harumpf" Grace turned up her nose and walked toward the now open GU.

Vegeta watched with growing displeasure as Grace was beaming at him, sauntered over and started kissing him deeply without reservation. Vegeta tasted her stale lunch as her tongue plunged over and over again into his mouth like she was trying to stab his tonsils. He had to hold down the bile roiling in his stomach for fear of giving up the rouse. Bulma quietly watched, and locked eyes with Vegeta. She could feel the dislike he felt for Grace, even though he hid it well. When Vegeta saw Bulma in the background, he imagined it was her sweet taste and aroma. Vegeta closed his eyes and began to respond in robust fashion as he lived out his mini fantasy. He thrust his hands in Grace's hair and guided her head closer to his.

Grace was thrilled at this attention in front of that blue-haired bimbo. Finally that bitch was being put in her place. Grace moaned lustily through the embrace, making sure the slutty spouse-stealing seductress was thoroughly envious The pair ended the kiss and Grace turned triumphantly to smirk at Bulma. Bulma played her part well. Her head was bowed and face stricken. She actually looked like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

"Go away you horrible beast!" Grace commanded. "Can you not see we want to enjoy this time-alone?" Behind her Vegeta willed himself not to throttle the evil wanna-be Princess. He nodded silently to Bulma and she left hurriedly.

Bardock was shocked. He hoped Bulma would fight not flee. Something did not add up but he thought he would watch and see. He stole away from the tragic site apparently seeking solace in his office.

When Vegeta and her were alone, Grace turned on the sugar sweet tone "Darling you left me for so long" Grace's lips almost pouting. "I grew quite afraid something may have befallen you."

`I bet you did' thought Vegeta, as he avoided the stench of Grace's breath, now in his mouth.

"Fear not woman I am in one piece" he whispered in her ear with masked seduction. Chills were going up and down Grace's spine as she pressed her chest against him, flattening herself against Vegeta's hard chiseled body, making sure to gyrate her pelvis slightly over his groin.

Disgust welled up in Vegeta like a large swell from an ocean of bile. Her putrid stink of arousal nearly made him wretch; but he held himself in check.

"Later" he said and kissed her on the nose "I must go meet with my council shortly-then we shall play." He threw her a smoldering glance that flushed Grace to the bone. Vegeta felt filthy, emotionally and physically, and headed to the showers.

"If he catches us he will have us impaled for sure!" said the shaky voice of a weak-kneed Saiyan. He kept looking around and over his shoulders to ensure his safety. Sweat was sprouting from every available pore as he imagined the ways Prince Vegeta would skin them alive.

"Calm down you idiot. You sound worse than a new born cub." said a more controlled, authoritative voice. "The Prince will not find out about our dealings. Have I not protected you so far?"

A sigh was pushed through the room, apparently a sign that tension in the room had cleared. "The only one who knows that you made the Ki garrote is me and that is how it shall stay. Our Prince is already under the spell of the Princess and with the added pressure from Frieza, his plate is full."

Bulma peeked around the corner to get a better look. She could not believe her luck. Running away from Grace kissing the daylights out of Vegeta she happened upon this conversation in a covert corridor.

Very quietly, Bulma moved into a more advantageous position. Leaning just a bit she was about to see the two participants. One of them she didn't recognize at all - but the other one-that one she knew all too well. Standing within her sight was the rugged old warrior known as Jasper. Better known as Grace's father and the King's best friend. Bulma swallowed the bitter taste creeping up her throat. How could someone so trusted commit such a heinous act? Bulma was wondering whether or not to continue watching when an action stopped her from blinking-from moving-even from breathing.

The smooth politician leaned over and put his arm around the unsuspecting Saiyan. The embrace was brotherly and seemed to help ease the situation. His breathing began to steady, heart rate normalizing.

He smiled or at least smiled as much as a Saiyan could and patted the hand on his shoulder. "Your council is all I have to depend on, Jasper" he whispered as he closed his eyes. With a smirk, Jasper reassured him, "It is all you will ever need". Suddenly and swiftly, Jasper's hands flew to the chin and the back of the Saiyan's head, and snapped his neck with a sickening crack. The poor soul never even saw it coming. His oddly twisted head displayed a face that was almost serene.

Bulma's hand flew to her mouth and she held in a cry of shock. She threw herself to the wall. She was sure that she was about to be sick, replaying that sight and sound in her head a few more times, witnessing the psychopathic murderer again and again. Her heart was beating, should she run? hide? fight? She might be next if her heard her movement. She began to hear a humming sound, and her curiosity got the better of her. Once she thought it was safe, she carefully peered around the corner again, to see why there was a humming noise.

The body that should by all rights be on the floor was suspended in air. Jasper was directing the corpse with a wave of his hand. Then he touched something on his chest and began to recite the following rite:

"_Ancient spirits of evil, transform this decayed form into power for Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living!_"

These "spirits" obeyed the call of Jasper. Translucent wisps began to swirl around the body hanging in the air when suddenly the corpse's hips thrust forward, shoulders and legs thrust back folding at the waist-CRUNCH! He was folded, back breaking, head lolling about. The spirits continued their work SNAP!, folding him again this time nearly in half, shattering the pelvis and ribs. The spirits continued their grisly work, each time impossibly folding and compacting the dead flesh until the body didn't resemble a body at all. It was more like a flat piece of glowing remains that the spirits placed gingerly into Jasper's waiting hand.

Greedily, he ate up his dead companion. His eyes slipped closed as he enjoyed every morsel. Bulma felt a slight rise Jasper's power level -not much but his level was more powerful than before.

The scene she just witnessed was too much to process. As Jasper let out a laugh that could only be described as maniacal and evil, Bulma ran away in horror.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own blah blah blah. I'm thinking a couple more chapters then we start a new story in this time line. I'm open to suggestions. Of course, I'm gonna end with something outstanding

Chapter 31 Master Stroke

Bulma had been in her quarters for hours. She was still mentally shaken from the horrific site she had the unfortunate "luck" to stumble upon. As she sat in the dark, while in the lotus position on the floor, she focused on breathing katas to relax her body then her mind. It looked like she was almost in a trance as she dreamily maneuvered through her conscious, trying to make sense of the scene and its implications.

All the meanwhile, Vegeta was tugging on her consciousness wondering why her mind wasn't open to him. She had learned to close him out when she needed space but she knew he needed to feel her warmth inside him. She couldn't ignore him so she placed the memory into her innermost memories, beyond Vegeta's reach. Once she did so, and was satisfied he would not find it, she reached out to her lover.

_`My Prince, shouldn't you be in a meeting?'_ projected Bulma.  
Vegeta nearly sighed in relief. He was starting to feel so empty without her presence.

_`Yes, Onna but you are more important. Were you over working yourself again on useless technological issues?'_

That was Vegeta's way of asking why she was out of contact. Even between them he still had to keep up his macho act.

Bulma sighed into his mind. _`I'll have you know that my technology is not useless and yes I was working-you want to make a federal case out of it?'_ Bulma replied fiestily.

Vegeta smirked. How he loved her fire and determination. Ready to stand up to the world just because she can.

_`I may want to take this up further -tonight.'_ Vegeta's baritone voice floated through her mind invoking images of their last night together.

**Flashback**

Vegeta had set Bulma in the over-sized shower. The hot water felt like a shiatsu massage against her skin. As she enjoyed the water, her partner scrubbed her body. Every inch was washed in slow, tender circles. The gesture was loving and soothing to Bulma. She thought he was winding her up for another round of love-making but instead, just handed her the loofah when he was finished. She bathed him in the same manner paying attention to his entire body. After she washed his feet, Bulma rose up only to be locked in Vegeta's embrace. He dragged a forefinger down her jawline, appreciating the structure. His finger ended at Bulma's chin where he grasped it and gently kissed her. It was perfection itself and brought Bulma to tears. She could feel the absolute adoration Vegeta felt for her and it was making her whole.

Vegeta kissed away her tears and rinsed their bodies. Without a word he led her into the inner chamber where the bed was located. Vegeta could sense Bulma's excitement but he had something different in mind.

"Onna, do you trust me?"

"With my life"

With that affirmation he produced a black silk scarf and quickly tied it over Bulma's eyes.

"Uhh..wha-?" stuttered a confused Bulma

"What happened to all that trust, Woman? Surely you know that you are in very safe hands."

Bulma blushed at her embarrassment. She could trust him. She tried to relax and let him lead her though this charade.

Grasping Bulma's delicate hand, he led her further into the room. The deafening silence was pressing on Bulma's skin, irritating her. She began to feel around but was stayed by Vegeta's hand.

"Patience." he whispered as he kissed her palm.

Suddenly, he raised both arms over her head eliciting a gasp. Vegeta got as close to her ear as possible and rasped "Do not move until told, understood?" Bulma swallowed her fear and nodded once. Vegeta smirked, it was worth it just to see her skin flush and a thin sheen of sweat appear upon her brow.

In the darkness Bulma felt a garment against her skin. Her breasts were carefully lifted and cradled into something that was as smooth as satin. It brought out goosebumps as it stimulated her so.

Around her back, she heard clasps being hitched and the garment tightened, _`Ahh a corset. What in the world does he have in mind?' she thought._

It was her turn to smirk. She wouldn't begrudge Vegeta a bit of S&M if that was what he craved. She sent him lewd pictures of her dressed as a dominatrix. Vegeta shook his head. It was tempting ..nearly too tempting but he continued with his task. Vegeta circled her and admired the view.

Her already perfect form was made more exquisite with the cream colored corset he had chosen. He traced the outline of her torso lightly. he wanted so badly to take her now as she stood. He stowed that thought for later-he had a duty to perform.

Fabric rustled-a new garment. It was slipped over her up-stretched arms and strategically settled. Vegeta guided Bulma's hands to her sides allowing her to feel the smooth silk. It was a dress. He was dressing her for...what? Bulma furrowed her brow delighting Vegeta. He was glad he was keeping her guessing, it would make the surprise even more wondrous.

Gossemer straps were slipped up her ivory skin accompanied by Vegeta's feather soft touch. He placed a kiss upon Bulma's neck and felt her pulse quicken. A small rumble made its way from within his chest vibrating the center of her back. Heat began to rise off Bulma's skin. She pressed herself into Vegeta angling her neck for his attention. He skimmed the area with teeth raising the intensity of the interaction. Her arousal permeated the room and it was almost more than Vegeta could bear.

Settling himself, he stepped around her and left her nearly panting. Taking her arm he levitated them both through the GU door and out into the quiet palace. The were going through the secret hallways and hidden entrances known only to the royal family. Was it dinner, a ball, or what? Bulma didn't know what to think except that whatever it was, it was a good thing. Finally they stopped and Vegeta gracefully set Bulma in an extremely comfortable chair. He removed her blindfold only to reveal a completely dark room.

Vegeta had know this room for the whole of his life, he was aware of every wall, every corner, every surface. This made it easy for him to manoeuvre on the dark. He quickly stepped away from Bulma across the room, nearer to the door.

He was speaking to someone else. Bulma turned as if she would be able to view the visitor but of course, she was thwarted by the impenetrable darkness.

"Have her ready in ten minutes, Noir" rumbled Vegeta's deep authoritative voice.  
"As you wish, my Prince. I swear it will be done" answered a voice that seemed to dance through the air.

A confused Bulma stared into the darkness trying to cope. But she was helpless. If she moved around the room any number of things could happen. She was uneasy to say the least. However the being who shared the room with her was calm and collected.

She breezed up to Bulma bringing with her a soothing presence. "Dr. Briefs, nothing in this room will hurt you."

Bulma was a little annoyed at being in the dark after all this time. "Well if nothing will hurt me, kindly turn on a damn light!" she said through clenched teeth as she tried to keep her growing anger in check.

Noir had expected a fight from the woman her Prince loved. She chuckled lightly. "Unfortunately I cannot comply with your request. However, I will endeavour to make your experience wonderful and your beauty flawless. But we must hurry, the Prince will return soon."

Bulma thought for a moment. The woman sounded sincere and Vegeta trusts her. She sighed and said "Fine-i assume you can see in the dark."

"Aye, Dr. Briefs" answered Noir as she began to apply oils to her skin. Noir massaged Bulma's shoulders to remove any lingering tension. Bulma had never felt anything like it. The touch wasn't sensual but incredibly soothing. As Noir finished, Bulma took more comfort in the chair and closed her eyes. Happy and relieved, Noir began applying makeup to highlight Bulma's delicate features.

"How did you learn to do this in the dark?" said Bulma sleepily.

"I've dwelt in the dark for nearly all of my life, Dr. Briefs. The darkness is second nature to me"

"You'll have to teach me" muttered Bulma

"In time, we shall see"

Bulma questioned no more, instead her breathing was heavy and even. She was asleep.

"Perfect, Noir-absolutely fantastic work" Vegeta entoned.

"You pay me a great compliment, Prince Vegeta"

Vegeta nodded and picked up his prize to carry her to their destination.

Bulma could feel Vegeta enveloping her in an embrace that was soft and full of love. She inhaled his scent and snaked her arms around his thick neck. She finally did get up the courage to look around.

The lights were low-candle light. The room was ornately decorated in glittering gold complimented by rich reds. As the couple made their way down to the center of the room, the light began to come up but stopped while still dim.

Vegeta set Bulma on her feet and led her to a raised dais where an elderly Saiyan stood, he looked angry-but then all Saiyans looked angry to her.

Vegeta was nervous for the first time in his life. He swallowed a couple of times to make sure he voice wouldn't shake.

He turned toward hid gorgeous and vibrant doctor catching her eye. She was so beautiful he couldn't believe she was his. Keeping her gaze, Vegeta took her hand in his and knelt.

Bulma's eye grew large-almost as large as saucers. He had forgone all pretense of pride to honour her traditions from her home world. Her lip trembled but she tried to stay steady as her prince began to speak.

"Bulma Briefs, you came to Vegeta-Sei as a remote and unknown ally. Those who did not know you would think you were weak and unable to persevere in our culture of Warriors, however, you have shown phenomenal strength and courage-self reliance and self assurance-and the ability to protect and to love. With these abilities amongst countless others, you have captured my admiration, my heart, and my soul. Do me the honour of becoming my wife and future Queen."

For a moment there was silence. Bulma took in a breath and cleared her throat. She took a step toward Vegeta and knelt down as best as possible in her satin dress. She kissed his hand allowing tears to flow down her cheek.

Bulma placed his hand upon her heart saying "My Prince, I have always been yours. I would marry you every day of the week for the rest of our lives."

It was Vegeta's turn to collect himself. He was so very moved by her gesture that he was afraid to answer for fear his voice might crack. She would always surprise him and keep him guessing. Gods how he loved her.

"Prince Vegeta," worbled the old Saiyan priest, "may we complete the ritual while I am still able to draw breath?"

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and smiled. The couple got to their feet and moved closer to the dais. The priest began to repeat ancient words Bulma could not understand. He circled them over and over blessing them with the strange speech. But what Vegeta did next stunned her completely.

Vegeta began to recite a poem by Robert Burns above the murmured chanting of the priest.

"O my Luve's like a red, red rose  
That's newly sprung in June;  
O my Luve's like the melodie  
That's sweetly play'd in tune.

As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,  
So deep in luve am I:  
And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
Till a' the seas gang dry:

Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt wi' the sun:  
I will luve thee still, my dear,  
While the sands o' life shall run.

And fare thee well, my only Luve  
And fare thee well, a while!  
And I will come again, my Luve,  
Tho' it were ten thousand mile."

This poem was the closest he could come to describing how he felt for her in her own tongue. With the last word said, Vegeta placed a four-carat emerald cut diamond with platinum band upon the third finger of her left hand. Bulma was nearly vibrating with happiness. She lifted her tear stained face to his wondering if they were through with the ceremony.

Vegeta took her chin between his thumb and index finger and maneuvered Bulma's head exposing her neck. He placed his palm on the small of her back, gently pulling her forward. Vegeta lowered his head and licked the juncture between neck and shoulder. Bulma started to giggle but stopped as Vegeta's grip on her waist tightened.

He could see her pulse through her perfect skin call him closer. Baring his teeth he bit Bulma as gently as he could to leave a lasting mark. Hell yes it was painful but it was also the most erotic thing Bulma had ever experienced...

***Flashback End**********

A serene smile crept its way across Bulma's face remembering her night with Vegeta. He felt her joy at being joined with him fully and completely.

_`Onna, you know you are my life'_ he said

_`And you're mine'_ replied Bulma.

_`It is time that you become known to your people. Make your way to the throne room.'_

_`And Grace?'_ Bulma asked

_`Is in for the shock of her life.'_


	32. Chapter 32

Grace, daughter of Jasper, betrothed of Crown Prince Vegeta walked with purpose down the hall towards the throne room. She strode with real purpose-this was her time. She had waited her entire life for this day. The day, she would become Princess of Vegeta-Sei.

Her dress was heavy. It was weighed down with petticoats and accented with expertly cut diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. Her bodice was drawn very tightly, accentuating her small waist and large bosom. Her sleeveless gown was further enhanced by her flawless makeup, perfectly coiffed hair, and topped with a diamond tiara. 'Just a few minutes more' kep going through her mind. 'Then I will be unstoppable'. As Princess of Vegeta-Sei she would help to curtail Vegeta's liberal habits and tie him closer to Frieza as she had promised him and the Vegeta-Sei Council. They feared the alabaster being and gods knows that they should. They were weak and Frieza could cut them all down in an instant to ensure Vegeta's full and complete cooperation. Grace chuckled at her duplicitous actions. She was instrumental in all of this and Frieza will be grateful! The drugging of Vegeta's food after the unfortunate death of the king was truly inspired. That set the stage for her to enslave Vegeta's love to her, and make that blue haired cunt from Earth a distant memory.

'Why couldn't she have disappeared completely?' Grace wondered angrily. She could have been married to Vegeta so much sooner and their fruitful offspring would be growing inside her. She frowned. Grace's original plan of passing a pregnancy from her extramarital affairs' as Vegeta's would have worked, but that meddling whore forced her to miscarry. 'She has cost me so much, but no more' Grace silently vowed. As soon as she was Princess, Grace planned to order Bulma's execution. She smiled at the vision of her future husband's alien slut drawn and quartered in front of an overjoyed audience. Running her hands down her bodice and gown she smoothed any creases and wrinkles in her dress once more and then proceeded to open the door to the throne room where her very bright and power future awaited her.

The audience turned toward the opened door and took in the beautiful site of their future monarch. The council seemed proud in knowing that this was the beginning of a new and bountiful chapter in the planet's history. Thy regarded Grace thoughtfully and nodded in approval as she passed them on her way to her beloved.

Vegeta looked on stoically. He gave away nothing as he watched the bride that would never be walk the last few feet down the aisle. Dressed in a tight black AE suit and matching boots, Vegeta seem the absolute picture of royalty. He exuded confidence and power without breathing a word. Those in attendance were in awe just regarding him.

Grace picked up the front of her dress as she stepped up to the dais. She reached out her hand for Vegeta to take as was tradition. Normally it is a formality and the groom takes his lady's hand as a gesture of togetherness...only Vegeta wasn't taking her hand. The tension in the room began to rise that Grace's hand hung in the air, untaken, burning under the gaze of all the onlookers. No one dared speak as shame crept up Grace's spine. She smiled tightly and pleaded in a whisper "Please, my Prince, take my hand and me as your wife as has been decreed". Vegeta regarded Grace with what was almost pity. He raised his arm and stretched out his hand. Grace let out the lung full of air she had been holding. 'He was going to take her hand' she celebrated internally. However her elation turned to fury when Vegeta stretched his hand not toward Grace but to her right instead. The dainty hand of Bulma Briefs appeared to take hold of the Prince. Gasps were heard reverberating around the large hall. The council looked thoroughly scandalized. The bride's face twisted into an angry snarl. "How dare you!" Grace screamed. She stepped closer to Bulma as fast as she was able given her current dress and lashed out to strike her stunning face. Unfortunately for Grace, she was met with another surprise. As her hand came down to introduce pain onto the brainy doctor, she was stopped in mid air. But no one was holding her back or blocking her path, she just couldn't move.

Malevolent glee shined from Bulma's lovely face. "Problem, Grace?" she teased. Bulma had been working on this power for a while in secret. She always knew that the brain was a muscle. You work it out enough and you get great results, like telekinesis for example.

"You have to know that i cannot allow you to touch me...or my husband" she said evenly.

Grace stared wildly around the room...well as much as she could given her frozen state. The word 'husband' echoed in her mind refusing to stop. She looked over at Vegeta to tell her it wasn't true but all Grace received was a curt nod while he wrapped his hand around Bulma's waist.

"Now see here, we cannot allow this-she's a foreigner!" yelled Jasper from across the doorway. His voice jolted Bulma and she dropped her concentration on Grace, letting her fall into a blubbering heap on the carpet. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He hadn't had a proper fight in weeks and he could feel the power coming of the old Sayian in thick waves. Some could feel what was about to happen and made themselves scarce in a hurry. Other observers gave the foursome room.

'Vegeta...no' Bulma projected

'Relax, Onna, he is no match for me'

'You don't understand-he's a monster. Please do not engage him' she pleaded

She probably shouldn't have said that as Vegeta was now intrigued more. He placed a very light kiss upon the palm of Bulma's hand and began to approach Jasper. He hoped he had had a good life, because it was about five seconds from being over.

As he passed his former betrothed who was still in a puddle at his feet he heard very faintly "...challenge..."

Vegeta stopped in his tracks. "What did you say?"

Grace looked up. Her face which was painstakingly made up before was now marred by rivers of mascara, smeared eyeliner and shadow from wiping her endless tears. She drew in her breath-"I..I..I..I challenge her for the r..right to join with you." Grace stammered. Vegeta smirked. He looked over at his more than capable wife. "Wench, she has beaten you before. Are you so eager to return to the medical facility? This is pathetic, I will not honor such a request."

"Ahh but you must" interrupted Jasper. "She has every right to challenge the one who has taken what is hers, Prince"

"I disagree for I was never hers" said Vegeta, every word laced with venom.

"Never the less, you must comply it is the law" a council elder retorted.

In exasperation, Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine but the outcome will not change." He beckoned Bulma forward and she came cautiously. She could feel something not right about this. "Uhh Vegeta are you sure?" she asked. 'Fear not, there is nothing she can do to you here. You have bested her already' he projected proudly. Vegeta gave her a nod Bulma came forward. "Ok then, let's get this over with-do you want to change or something" she asked Grace.

"Not so fast, thief" Grace began as she rose from the ashes like some grotesque phoenix. Leveling her bloodshot, onyx eyes she fixed Bulma with a death stare. "you'll not get away so easily"

Bulma was very puzzled now. 'Has she taken leave of her senses? Should we get her professional help' she projected to Vegeta. He almost cracked a smile that surly would have turned into a riotous laugh but kept it to himself. Vegeta answered with a shake of his head indicating Bulma should pursue the would be Princess.

Bulma stepped forward and Grace stepped back with her hands in the "stop" position.

"What now?" asked Bulma. She was frustrated at the length of time being wasted that could be better spent in Vegeta's arms.

Grace smiled and uttered the one word that would send the situation spinning in an entirely new direction: "Champion"

Bulma was confused, maybe Grace really was crazy. "Umm champion of what exactly" she asked.

"It is my right as the one who was wronged to choose a champion you fool!" Grace shrieked.

Bulma could feel it coming before she said it.

"And i choose.."

'Oh NO!' Bulma screamed to Vegeta's mind

"My Father, Jasper"

'The monster!' and she revealed all that she ever saw of Jasper's doings. Vegeta blanched significantly. He knew that Bulma would most likely die in front of him as was the law.

He stepped forward to shield Bulma but she stepped away. She gave him a look of a love everlasting...as if she were saying goodbye. Then she shut him out of her mind completely.

Turning, Bulma meant to face the most dangerous fight of her life, alone, to the death!


	33. Chapter 33

I love all your comments. Thank you and thanks to my husband for writing with me.

The quiet in the massive room was thick and heavy as Bulma stepped closer to her opponent, in order to defend her love, Vegetasei, and herself. She wondered if Vegeta ever felt like this right before battle: calm, cool, and collected. She knew that the chances were good that she would die a hideous death in front of the man she had waited her whole life to be with. Bulma accepted this and moved ever so slow and evenly to close on Jasper.

Vegeta on the other hand was beside himself internally. After what Bulma had projected to him concerning Jasper's previous trickery, murder, and mutilation Vegeta was sickened at the prospect of Bulma facing him alone. He shifted his eyes to his former fiancé who returned his look accompanied by a shit eating grin. If looks could kill, Grace who most certainly be dead.

Bardock appeared behind his Prince trying desperately to hold in his fear and anxiety for his adopted daughter. He placed a hand upon Vegeta's shoulder for support. Vegeta answered with a quick, short nod. They both knew that by decree, none would be allowed to aid her until one of them yielded or were dead.

Jasper licked his lips. How he had waited for this! Vegeta would rue the day he ever turned away his daughter. He felt that the sacrifice of fusing with the evil Mumrah was worth it in order to get back the honor of his family. However, now he had the ability to rid the planet of this Chikkyuu trash, defeat Vegeta as he would be weak and vulnerable, and take the crown for himself. He salivated at the power he would have. He would be the conqueror of all worlds-an equal to Frieza.

Pushing through the crowd was an overwrought Yamucha. He turned his furious face to Vegeta as he arrived. "Can't you do something?!" he shouted

Vegeta eyed the simple human solemnly. "No." he answered and turned his attention to Bulma.

Yamucha yanked on Vegeta's arm turning him around fully to face him. "You claim to love her but you don't you bastard! I will protect her. I will..."

Vegeta leaned in and very slowly and quietly through gritted teeth said "You will do nothing, weakling! Were you protecting her when you took her from me? Were you protecting her when you let that fat piece of shit trick you while he stole her and abused her in ways you cannot imagine? No. You will stand here and you will do nothing or by the gods I will dismember you myself!" He flung Yamucha's hand off him turning him around a time or two.

He sputtered "B..but ..she could..she could die. Don't you care?" Yamucha whiled.

"You truly are a weak willed fool. She is a warrior and with that comes a warriors respect. I know that is hard for someone as ignorant as you to comprehend." Vegeta sneered. He could be cavalier on the outside but inside, he was as churned up as Yamucha, though not as pathetic. Yamucha stood quaking with sorrow as the love of his life faced the most powerful enemy he had ever seen.

"Let's get this over with, woman. We have plans." Jasper said haughtily.

Bulma crossed her arms and responded "If you plan on trying to separate me from what is mine then the only thing you have to do today is die." Her tone was so evil and dark. Jasper took in a short breath at this bold declaration.

Then he approached her imposing all of the six feet eight inches of height he possessed over her. "My dear, dying is nothing when you are a god." He moved to snatch Bulma by the neck but all he grabbed was air. As soon as his muscle flexed, she was out of range. He would have to be quicker. As he mulled over his next point of attack Bulma thought to get the party started. With a lightning move she was across the hall, in Jasper's face, and delivering a bone crushing right cross that moved the mighty giant back a few steps.

He stared at her astonished. She would actually be a challenge. He smiled and felt his face. He was bleeding just a bit. "My dear girl you have no idea the things I will do to you" he taunted.

"Save it for the theater, old timer." she retorted. "Show me what you got!" Bulma tried to keep the tremor out of her voice. She was so very frightened but she stowed that away or panic would set in. "Panic gets you killed" Vegeta always told her.

Quickly Jasper spun around and aimed a kick at Bulma's head. He caught her jaw snapping her head to the side. Jasper tried to follow up but was thwarted when Bulma snap-kicked him in the knee. Bulma was shocked at how slow this was going. She figured he would be faster than this as she watched him sink to the floor like a stone.

Jasper grimaced inwardly. He came to realize he had to do it. He had to let the evil entity within take over or he would fail this day. In his mind he called for it, begged for it, and let the ancient spirit take over. Jasper's eyes rolled towards the back of his head for just an instant, and almost immediately his demeanor changed, his features became younger and more evil as he slowly rose to his feet. Mumrah would now use his strength and skill in this contest.

Jasper, now Mumrah flexed as he raised his power level, tripling it, compared to Vegeta's last reading.

A strange laugh, almost an diabolical cackle escaped Mumrah's lips.

The power now emanating from her opponent was augmented and even more disturbing. Fear rooted Bulma to the spot and opened up an opportunity for her foe. She was trying to catch a bead on what the ramifications were to this power up when WHAM! He clubbed her in the the chest with his meaty forearm. In one smooth motion, Mumrah took a hold of Bulma, twisting her arm back in an unnatural way stopping only when he heard it crack. Bulma let out a muted scream behind her closed lips. The pain was excruciating. Now close to her ear he whispered: "Now my dear, the fight begins", Mumrah smirked.

Vegeta concentrated and pounded on the edge of Bulma's mind 'Woman, let me in, let me help you! He will kill you!' he projected desperately. Tinged with pain one thought came from her mind to his. 'No, this is my fight' Vegeta was overcome with sadness 'So stubborn' he thought bitterly.

Mumrah quickly forced Bulma to the ground, face first. A sickening thud couple with cracking tile resounded off of the floor. He pulled her head up and quickly slammed her back into the cracked floor over and over again until the pain and nausea nearly made her pass out. Mumrah lifted her now blood covered face to the audience. "See your feeble excuse for a Princess, my Prince. She is weak, fragile, and frail-no warrior would want to be pledged to her.." Mumrah flashed a menacing smile showing off teeth that seemed to be sharpened to a point.

Bulma made a move to escape Mumrah's knee dug into her back as he pulled her head back, forcing her to break her own spine in order to escape. Bulma, immobilized for this instant had only one attack, an unexpected one. Mustering enough energy to move the debris on the floor made by her face being pounded into she used her mind to thrust it into Mumrah's eyes.

"AHHHH!" he cried as the pain of salt in an open came over Mumrah's eyes. He lost a moment of concentration and released Bulma allowing her to roll to her feet. Not wasting the moment, Bulma hit him as hard as she could with a double palm strike to the chest followed with an elbow to deliver a bone cracking uppercut sending him reeling into the nearest wall and bringing a good portion of it down on top him. Drained for the moment, she fell to a knee to catch her breath.

"Yeah!" cheered Yamucha as he pumped his fist in the air. Bardock grabbed and shook him. "Shut up you classless idiot." He knew that the fight had not been won and there was more heartache to come.

Mumrah furiously exploded from his temporary tomb with murder in his eyes. His face, now clearly younger to anyone who knew him, was now covered with cuts and scrapes making him even more malevolent looking. His skin now revealing a bluish tint and his hair looked like ropes now...no wait... SNAKES. (AN:this is where you the READER say something like "Why'd it have to be snakes?" from Indiana Jones or "Get these mutha fuckin snakes of my mutha fuckin plane." from Snakes on a Plane) His eyes were now wide-open and the color of coagulated blood: deep red tinged with black and wild with rage.

Mumrah huffed as he stalked over to engage the woman that was causing so much grief. 'Why would she not just die! She's just a puny HUMAN!' But then he had a thought: killing her would be easy but breaking her body and spirit in front of those who love her most would be exquisite. Jasper's consciousness inside Mumrah savored this thought along with him. Mumrah reached down and hauled Bulma up by her blood soaked hair , then holding her out like an unnatural totem for all to see.

Pain still arcing through her from the arm break, she tried to focus. Her opponent wasn't paying close enough attention thinking he had won but Bulma had other plans. Suddenly Bulma exploded with a sudden rush of power and jerked around to face her captor. With her good arm grasping his wrists, she clasped her thighs over Mumrah's shoulders and around his neck, choking him with a leg-lock. Momentarily surprised by her move, he let go of her hair and Bulma taking advantage of this flexed back pulling the maniacal being off-balance, up in the air and over, driving his head into the ground resulting in a deafening crash. Bulma quickly rolled off making sure she didn't aggravate her arm as she rolled to her feet, exhausted. Several moments passed and there were no movements from the vicious creature save for his chest that rose and fell spasmodically.

Bulma stood up shakily, dazed holding her shoulder. She raised her eyes to Vegeta and he beamed at her with pride. She had the strength to quirk up a smile and began her stagger over to the group.

A smile broke over Bardock's chiseled face. He slapped Yamucha on the back and actually shook his hand. Bulma was safe and would be with Vegeta for the balance of their lives. The Prince met his people with an "I told you so" look and glanced back to his woman and started toward her. Gone from all their thoughts were other lurking dangers.

"NO!" Grace shrilly yelled throughout the hall. She won't let this pretender to the throne have what was hers! Kicking off her shoes Grace ran to Bulma surprising her and clutching her neck in a vice grip that nearly cut off her entire air supply. Grace didn't hold anything back, as her nails dug into Bulma's throat arteries, drawing blood. With a vicious kick giving her further leverage, she contacted Bulma's kneecap perfectly, shattering it and forcing Bulma to fall to her good knee. Bulma's eyes opened wide meeting her attacker's berserk gaze. Bulma knew Grace will kill her now if she doesn't do something as she gasped for breath.

"She will not have you!" cried a hysterical Grace. Graces adrenaline was at it's peak; she began to bend and twist Bulma's neck in unnatural ways. She was hell-bent on breaking her neck.

Vegeta was momentarily stunned as he saw Bulma's eyes begin glaze over, she seemed too spent to resist even Grace's onslaught. Vegeta needed a plan to help the Onna before it was too late. But before he acted, Yamucha was in the air.

Yamcha could not stand by any longer. As far as he's concerned, if Grace entered the fight, then he could too. Yamcha also felt responsible-he had helped Grace when he first arrived. Had he not, this horrific reality may never have come to pass.

With careful timing he used this opportunity to strike fiercely. He knew he had to make this strike count NOW or Bulma would surely die. Ignoring his own safety he moved in with a lightning fast...

"WOLF FANG FIST!" he screamed. Yamucha used all his strength in this, his most powerful attack.. Yamcha attacked Grace from the rear and he targeted the base of her skull, where its weakest. The flurry of punches went all the way through his target, leaving cuts and dents all over. As he pummelled the back of Grace's skull he could feel the bones crack, then break and give way. He continued to attack her until her lifeless body toppled face first to the ground, a bleeding crater remained where her once long luxurious reddish black hair had once hung so beautifully.

Silence fell over the room except for the sound of Bulma falling gently to the floor in a heap. Yamcha just looked down at his hands covered in blood, red hair, and some grey matter from the target of his full fury. He began to wipe the blood and bits of bone that covered his hands, after his ferocious attack. His chest was still heaving like he'd run a marathon. Slowly, Yamcha knelt down and gathered Bulma up. Once in his arms, he buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, swearing to memorize her scent forever.

'I will love her forever' Yamcha thought as he collected Bulma. His heart was filled with absolute joy -then it exploded in crippling pain that spread from the center of his chest and radiated throughout his body.

Mumrah wasn't dead. He had risen and he had bad intentions. He stood overtop of Bulma with a hand going straight through Yamucha's chest. Mumrah admired his handy work while his neck while bearing blood soaked teeth in a gruesome smile. "I am going to finish her now my prince," he crooned, "then i shall come for you!"

Vegeta powered up ready for action but could not move. He tried-was this some trick? He stared wide eyed around the room for the source and realized, it was Bulma. Although she appeared to be unconscious, she was very alert and meditating-just as he had taught her. She need to do away with this bastard. What he did to Yamucha was unspeakable.

'Onna, release me!' Vegeta ordered.

'No, Vegeta. All will be well in one moment.'

Bulma searched and found Mumrah's thought pattern. She followed it to his tattered mind. It was pitch black with horrors of all the universes he had ever traveled. She breathed very evenly –trying to pay attention to this evil force and gave the command within the caustic confines of his mind:

"Power word Kill!"

The effect was instant. The creature formally known as Jasper became ashen. His hateful eyes rolled up into the back of his skull and the snakes ceased to writhe upon his head. He was still, never to wake-as he was dead and the contest was over.

References-if you really care

Mumm-Ra is a fictional, antagonist character featured in the ThunderCats media franchise. The chief villain against the ThunderCats, the demon-sorcerer Mumm-Ra is the self-proclaimed "ever-living source of evil" on Third Earth, having powers of sorcery and an apparently unlimited lifespan.  
Power Word Kill is a spell from D&D  
Enchantment (Compulsion) [Death, Mind-Affecting]You utter a single word of power that instantly kills one creature of your choice, whether the creature can hear the word or not. Any creature that currently has 101 or more hit points is unaffected by power word kill.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you all so much for reading this. My husband and I have had a lovely time writing for you and will be following this up with a sequel.  
I don't own DBZ…enjoy!  
Closer Chapter 34: Reflections  
It was so warm where she was. So soothing. It was like a hundred fairies were fluttering their wispy wings up and down her body. She wanted to see the beings. Bulma tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She didn't mind, however. They were doing a good job and who was she to stop them.  
Distantly she felt a light brush against her consciousness. It was a friendly ethereal touch. It intrigued her. Fighting though the relaxing fog she reached out telepathically to identify her guest.  
The most heavenly feeling spread over her skin as she felt that it was Vegeta who had come calling.  
'Woman,' his bariton voice rasped. It was like an aphrodisiac. She could feel the vibration of his voice all the way to the pit of her stomach.  
Vegeta lay in his bed thinking of his mate. Of when she would heal. When he could touch her again. He wanted to test to see if she would hear him through their bond. Relief broke out over his brow as he heard the voice of his mate for the first time in days.  
'..mmm Vegeta I feel so good here' heard the Prince.  
'You are in the healing tank in our quarters.'  
'When will I get out?' inquired the sleepy voice.  
'In a day or two I am told' answered Vegeta. He reached out empathically and caressed her face. He could feel how soft her cheek was. Bulma moaned softly. That sound reverberated in his mind, his heart beat , and physical desire for her..  
'Vegeta I miss you' she purred.  
At that moment, in the place where their minds met, the two beings appeared to each other. Bulma stared wide-eyed as she viewed her surroundings. She was in their room—in their bed—naked! Vegeta was shirtless, with his tight-fitting AE shorts on, not leaving anything to the imagination. His physique was amazing, even more than usual. His muscles rippled slightly in anticipation of touching his Ona. She could see clearly he was in a aroused state which excited her even more.  
'I thought I was in a healing tank?'  
'You are, however our minds are free to roam together' said a smirking Vegeta.  
Suddenly, Bulma could feel his breath hot against her skin, tantalizing her senses. Gently, she rubbed her hand down the side of his face. She cold feel his stubble from that day. Vegeta pressed slightly into her hand; reveling in her touch. He kissed and licked her palm, then her wrist. Continuing slowly and sensually, he laid sweet kisses up Bulma's arm. Her chest began to rise more quickly, her breath began to quicken as she gently dragged her nails in patterns all over Vegeta's back.  
When Vegeta finally reached Bulma's ear, Vegeta nipped and sucked on her earlobe making sure she felt how his breathing has quickened as well. She writhed in ecstasy; Vegeta's tight grasp holding her firm as he gently cupped her breast feeling the perfect combination of warmth and softness, before he brought his fingers up to test the sensitivity of her aching nipples.  
Bulma gasped at the sweet sensation.  
'….mmm...more Vegeta' she moaned into his ear.  
'Always, my Princess' he smirked. He changed tactics, which excited him greatly, and repositioned her slightly, parting her knees which allowed her to wrap her long legs around his waist.  
She could feel how much he wanted her through his tight AE pants. His member throbbed against her opening, straining for entry. He felt her warmth and flexed his hips, first up and then in a circular motion grinding himself against her ever moistening need.  
Bulma clasped her hands around the back of Vegeta's neck, grinding her into him as much as possible, levering herself up to meet his silky invitation. The texture of his suit combined with the pure heat of his rigid member against her was far more enjoyable than she could imagine. Coupled with Vegeta's masterful strokes, she knew it wouldn't take long to reach her peak, multiple times she hoped.  
Vegeta was very focused indeed. He felt the wetness of his mate soaking the front of his AE shorts. He could smell her arousal. It was heady and heavy with desire. He knew that the waistband of his shorts gave way to the sheer hardness of his member, which caused him to thrust and grind even faster. He tried to control his urges, and make this last, by going back to slowly rocking and circling his hips back and forth in long, full strokes. At this point, Bulma was gasping, clawing him, riding him back—legs locked behind him drawing him as close as possible, nearly fighting him for control.  
Vegeta got an idea and decided to change position. He knelt up and pulled Bulma close into his arms. Passionately and deeply he kissed his mate all the while grinding himself into her. Bulma's breathing was so heavy, gasping between deep kisses, trying to kiss and still get a breath of air. She was like a hungry animal, so full of love and lust for him. He could feel she was the wettest she's ever been, and that she was close…to be honest so was he.  
Suddenly in the heat of passion, he turned her around so she faced the mirror on the dresser while kneeling on the bed. Vegeta leaned onto Bulma, his forehead touching the back of Bulma's head. She was so ready for anything Vegeta wanted to do with her, as she looked at their reflection. His hands moved to hers, sliding them down her body. He lifted his onyx eyes to the mirror, staring heatedly into Bulma's gaze. His breathing was heavy and ragged 'Show me' he urged. A wave of heat centered in her openning, she knew what he wanted. She hesitated but his hands slowly guided her to her jewel. Bulma could feel Vegeta's eyes watching her, waiting for her, needing for her to climax for him. She spread her knees a bit and leaned back against Vegeta for pure contact, heightening her arousal. In the mirror she could see her breasts glistening with sweat and aroused in anticipation. Slowly her hand lowered to her center as she ran her forefinger over her outer lips. Instantly her hips snapped up at the movement. It was like her body wasn't her own. She wanted to go slow and ease herself into this but the passionate woman inside was having none of that. Her fingers traced that outer area only once before she moved them in closer. She could feel that her heat, her wetness, her arousal could not be denied. Her next movement, she decided to take her middle and ring fingers together and slowly slip them inside. She began to tap her palm down on her mound which added a wonderful grinding affect. '..yes…' she moaned as she closed her eyes with her head back onto Vegeta's shoulder. She was enjoying herself, and enjoying giving her Prince such a wonderful show. He was mesmerized by the goddess in front of him. As she explored herself, Vegeta kept one hand on her breast..the other on his now exposed rod. Slowly he stroked its length with his fist. He matched Bulma's rhythm. 'Vegeta …want you…oh…want you' Bulma begged between breaths as she fingered herself faster, slapping her palm against her hood, adding more pleasure. The sounds, smells and sensations were incredible Vegeta thought. He slowed his stroking, as he felt was losing control and didnt want it to end. He could hear the wet sounds coming from her slow at first, now at breathtaking speed, as she moaned out his name. He could see her skin flush with a layer of perspiration as her breathing and body temperature rose. Her breaths were shorter and faster now, more staccato. He couldn't take it anymore. He decided to pump faster as he met her ear with his lips. 'Woman …woman I can wait no longer...please' he said through clenched teeth.  
That took her over the edge. 'I'm I'm mmmm cumming!' she panted as her hips took on a life of their own. She bucked her hips against her hand as her hand feverishly worked, riding that wave of perfect pleasure. That moment of ecstasy that seems to last forever was here, and she welcomed all of it. Her body shuddered as her head rolled from side to side while she rode out her explosive orgasm. Bulma felt a convulsion in her sex, and immediately felt wetness everywhere down there, which added even more to her already earth-shattering pleasure. Vegeta was right behind her going through his own climax. He felt his member grow twice as large as his climax rocked through him, before finally fading away. Once he was able to, Vegeta pulled Bulma close to him as the the two lowered themselves to lay down together, very sleepily into their bed, inside their consciousness….partially but lovingly satsfied.  
Unnoticed by the loving pair, a very faint pair of red eyes peer out of the mirror onto the slumbering couple. Frieza chuckled to himself, feeling quite superior. "If you only knew what I had in store for you monkey... you and your precious little one..."  
Laughter filled his viewing chamber as he viciously snapped the neck of the dispensable empath who facilitated his unwelcome voyeurism.


End file.
